


il mare di carta

by Maharetchan



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: L'estate dei diciassette anni di Ermal ha il sapore nostalgico e agrodolce della fine dell'infanzia.E del suo amore per Fabrizio.(Ovvero "Call Me By Your Name" AU di cui nessuno sentiva il bisogno).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Non ho idea di come si chiami la mamma di Ermal nella realtà, quindi me lo sono inventato.  
> 2\. Vagamente, molto, molto, molto vagamente inspirata al romanzo "Call Me By Your Name" di André Aciman, nello stile più che nella trama.  
> 3\. Mi vergogno molto.

L'estate dei diciassette anni di Ermal ha il sapore nostalgico e agrodolce della fine dell'infanzia.

 

Seduto sul sedile del passeggero, una mano fuori dal finestrino per sentire il vento tra le dita mentre la macchina di sua madre viaggia sicura tra stradine ormai familiari, Ermal chiude gli occhi e lascia che i suoni e gli odori che si spargono attorno a lui accompagnino la sua decisione.

 

Questo sarà l'ultimo anno che passerà lì, nel paesino di mare che li accoglie da quattro anni come una seconda casa e dove sua madre, ogni estate dal loro arrivo in Italia, lavora come manager in uno degli alberghi sulla costa.

 

Ad aprile compirà diciotto anni: dovrà iniziare a camminare da solo, a vedere il mondo con gli occhi di un adulto e non con quelli di un ragazzino, ad esplorarlo andando oltre le pareti protette che la sua famiglia ha ricostruito faticosamente attorno a lui.

 

Lo ha deciso il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno.

 

Ermal si volta verso sua madre, che ricambia il suo sguardo con un sorriso pieno e meraviglioso, brillante anche dietro gli occhiali scuri che indossa. Suo fratello dorme sul sedile posteriore, mentre la luce dorata del tardo pomeriggio fa brillare la collana che sua madre indossa e riempie l'abitacolo come una carezza.

 

Sospira, sentendosi quasi in colpa al pensiero di distaccarsi da lei: riporta gli occhi sulla strada per non far trasparire i propri pensieri.

 

Decide, almeno per ora, di non pensarci più di tanto.

 

Ci sono nove settimane di vacanza davanti a lui, le ultime che passerà stretto nell'abbraccio della rassicurante routine che accompagna le sue estati: e vuole godersele fino in fondo.

 

Vuole immergersi nella monotonia, nell'ozio e nella ripetitività dell'estate per memorizzare tutto, per avere ricordi meravigliosi da tenere stretti sul cuore nei momenti difficili. Vuole godersi l'ultimo guizzo di un'infanzia ricostruita sulle macerie del passato senza altri pensieri.

 

Una volta arrivati in paese e parcheggiata la Punto sul retro dell'albergo, vengono circondati dalle facce familiari dei colleghi di sua madre, degli amici di una vita tornati ancora una volta in vacanza lì.

 

Ci sono abbracci, baci sulle guance, strette di mano e la sensazione di ritrovare una seconda famiglia.

 

(Manca Pietro.  
  
L'oggetto del desiderio di tante sue notti insonni, con i suoi occhi neri distanti e timidi che si posavano così spesso su di lui da farlo inutilmente sperare che potessero nascondere messaggi segreti da decifrare. Chissà dove sarà, si chiede Ermal sentendo una punta di nostalgia attraversargli il cuore.

 

C'è Stefania.  
  
La ragazza che in una torrida notte d'agosto si è presa i suoi baci e la sua verginità, e che ora lo guarda appena e rivolge altrove i suoi sorrisi, attaccata al braccio di Matteo.

 

Spinge i suoi piccoli seni coperti solo dal costume contro la sua pelle; Ermal guarda la scena con uno strano misto di indifferenza, imbarazzo e fastidio.

 

Distoglie lo sguardo sentendosi invisibile.)

 

La casa dove alloggiano è la stessa da quattro anni, e ormai conserva al suo interno le loro tracce: vestiti dimenticati, qualche scritta sui muri opera di suo fratello, i segni dei poster sulle pareti della sua stanza.

 

Si sdraia sul suo letto e si gode il profumo delle lenzuola fresche contro la sua pelle accaldata. Si appisola per un po', cullato dal silenzio, dalle onde lontane. A Bari non c'è una pace come quella, che ti porta via con dolcezza.

 

C'è solo lì.

 

Sua madre canticchia vecchie canzoni albanesi in cucina mentre prepara la cena, come fa sempre. Ermal le da un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire, lasciando che la donna gli accarezzi i capelli e lo chiami piccolo mio, ricambiando il suo affetto con un lungo abbraccio che lo fa tornare il bambino che si nascondeva dietro di lei quando aveva paura.

 

Si lancia con la bicicletta per le stradine polverose, esce dal paese e si dirige verso i promontori a picco sul mare.

 

Ermal respira a fondo l'odore della salsedine, chiudendo gli occhi per cancellare tutto il reste e associarlo solo al rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulle rocce scoscese sotto di lui; si gode gli ultimi raggi di sole nel silenzio che lo circonda.

 

(Non sente ancora nell'aria l'elettricità diversa che preannuncia il cambiamento, non avverte nessun sentore di quello che sta per succedere, dell'arrivo inatteso che metterà sottosopra la sua vita.)

 

I primi giorni passano senza che se ne renda quasi conto, raggruppati in un agglomerato confuso e ripetitivo: di mattina aiuta sua madre per qualche ora per poter avere qualche soldo da spendere.

 

Poi ci sono i pomeriggi passati in spiaggia a dormire, leggere o ascoltare musica nascosto sotto l'ombrellone, il caldo soffocante che gli succhia via le energie e la voglia di fare qualunque cosa.

 

La sabbia gli brucia la pianta dei piedi, ma gli lascia addosso un odore familiare.

 

Di sera c'è il gruppo di amici con cui uscire, che ogni volta si lanciano in milioni di proposte tutte diverse che si traducono invariabilmente in lunghissime passeggiate sulla spiaggia, bagni di mezzanotte e che finiscono nella piazza principale, tutti seduti sulle scalinate della chiesa a parlare fino a notte fonda. A casa lo accolgono un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, lo sguardo divertito e al tempo stesso contrariato di sua madre ed un bacio della buona notte sulla fronte.

 

Ci sono le ore passate a pedalare da solo per le strade deserte, per i sentieri dove nessuno si spinge e le sue mille escursioni segrete di cui racconta gli esiti solo a sua madre.

 

(C'è il lungo, lunghissimo bacio con Paola durante il primo falò sulla spiaggia, nascosti dietro le cabine mentre la musica fa vibrare i loro corpi stretti l'uni contro l'altro.

 

Le sue labbra sono calde, sanno di salsedine e gloss alla fragola, le sue mani sono morbide contro il suo collo mentre lo attirano più vicino e i suoi seni, liberi sotto il vestito a fiori, premono contro il suo petto.

 

Il bacio è inaspettato, lo prende alla sprovvista e il desiderio che accende resta intrappolato a mezz'aria tra l'insicurezza di Paola e la sua timidezza, soffocato sul nascere dagli eventi attorno a loro.

 

Si scambiano un sorriso complice quando tornano dagli altri.

 

Ma si rivolgono a stento la parola per il resto dell'estate.)

 

E' tutto perfetto.

 

Persino la noia che lo attanaglia durante i pomeriggi infiniti, persino i mille pensieri torbidi che gli invadono la mente e lo rendono scontroso e triste per un paio d'ore, prima di essere dimenticati così come sono venuti appena c'è qualcosa da fare.

 

Ermal si prepara ad una lunga estate di rassicuranti giorni tutti uguali, ignaro del terremoto che si sta preparando sotto la superficie della sua vita.

 

Non cambia mai niente lì.

 

Neanche lui, si dice mentre se ne sta sdraiato sul bordo piscina e in un juke box lontano Giuni Russo canta “Un'estate al mare”.

 

E poi, all'improvviso, arriva Fabrizio.

 

 

L'arrivo dell'intruso, dell'estraneo è anticipato un paio di giorni prima da una frase sibillina del capo di sua madre.

 

“Margherita, ti ho trovato un aiutante quest'anno. Ci sarà un ragazzo di nome Fabrizio ad occuparsi del lido, così non dovrai andare continuamente avanti e indietro tra la reception e la spiaggia, contenta?”  
  
Sua madre alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sorride come fa sempre alla leggera storpiatura del suo nome da parte di Maurizio, e poi sospira teatralmente di sollievo, facendo ridere anche lui.  
  
“Oh, finalmente potrò fare un po' di vacanza anche io. Che dici, Ermal?”  
  
Ermal sorride educatamente, ma registra a stento l'informazione.

 

Torna al suo walkman, al suo libro e dell'arrivo del nuovo manager se ne dimentica.  
  
(L'ironia della sua indifferenza lo colpirà solo molto tempo dopo.)  
  
Fabrizio arriva una mattina presto, con i raggi del sole chiari e puri che si riflettono sulla sua pelle già leggermente abbronzata: parcheggia una Panda sgangherata davanti all'ingresso riservato agli ospiti dell'albergo e trascina una sacca verde militare messa pure peggio nella hall con assoluta padronanza di sé e un sorriso smagliante.

 

I pochi clienti si voltano a fissarlo confusi, ma non viene in mente a nessuno di fargli notare il suo errore.

 

C'è qualcosa in lui capace di polarizzare chiunque lo guardi, di rendere accettabile qualsiasi suo gesto, anche il più bizzarri o maleducato.

 

Al suo aspetto apparentemente ruvido, le braccia coperte di tatuaggi e gli occhi corrucciati, si contrappone il sorriso aperto e rassicurante di chi sarebbe in grado di farsi perdonare qualsiasi cosa.

 

Ermal è seduto al bancone della reception con sua madre, in attesa di ricevere il permesso di andare in spiaggia dopo aver finito le ultime commissioni. Si accorge della sua presenza solo quando sua madre si sporge per stringergli la mano, e un attimo dopo i loro sguardi si incontrano per la prima volta.

 

Gli manca il respiro per un attimo, e non riesce a capire perché.

 

Non capisce, e non lo capirà ancora per molto tempo, cosa c'è in quell'estraneo di così attraente da rendere impossibile distogliere lo sguardo da lui una volta che ti ha catturato e avvolto con cura nelle sue spire.

 

Il battito del suo cuore accelera leggermente quando le loro mani si toccano per la prima volta. Fabrizio lo esamina per secondi infiniti prima di sorridergli, lasciandolo spossato e spaesato con un semplice sguardo.

 

La sua mano è calda, le sue dita sono ruvide e callose, ma, al tempo stesso, hanno una strana delicatezza che gli lascia impressi sulla pelle i segni del proprio passaggio.

 

La stretta di mano con lui dura più di tutte le altre, e quando Fabrizio lo lascia finalmente andare, Ermal sente un tremito scuotergli le dita, lasciandolo confuso.

 

“Piacere, Fabrizio.”  
  
La sua voce è calda e profonda come se l'era aspettata, e il suo accento gli conferisce una nota ironica che gli scorre sulla pelle come la punta di dita invisibili che si insinuano nelle pieghe del suo corpo.  
  
“Ermal, il figlio di Margarita.”

 

Gli occhi di Fabrizio si increspano in piccole ragnatele di rughe quando sorride. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli senza pensarci, con il sorriso bonario e accondiscendente che di solito si rivolge ai bambini, prima di scomparire in ufficio con Maurizio e sua madre, lasciando dietro di sé un'improvvisa voragine dove un attimo prima la sua presenza aveva riempito ogni spazio.

 

Ermal resta immobile per qualche minuto, intontito da quell'incontro, e torna lentamente al mondo reale solo dopo qualche istante, la sua mente ancora rapita da quel contatto: all'improvviso il tempo riprende a scorrere e si accorge di nuovo dei suoni e dei rumori attorno a lui.

 

Da qualche parte, in un altro universo forse, perché Ermal si sente lontano anni luce perso a fluttuare chissà dove, Antonello Venditti sta cantando “Mitico amore”.

 

_Mitico amore, dove sei stato?_

 

_Sei nel presente o nel passato?_

 

(Avrebbe dovuto sapere già da allora come sarebbe finita.)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fabrizio si insinua nel delicato equilibrio delle loro vite con una facilità impressionante, che lascia Ermal completamente spiazzato: è arrivato solo da pochi giorni eppure sembra che sia con loro da sempre.

Parla poco, se ne sta quasi sempre in disparte, come se non volesse occupare troppo spazio o dare troppo nell'occhio. Eppure sa sempre dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto; sa conquistare chi gli sta attorno con i suoi modi sbrigativi e semplici, con le sue battute taglienti e sarcastiche che riescono sempre a tirarlo fuori da qualsiasi impiccio.

Se all'inizio può intimorire con i suoi tatuaggi, il suo look trasandato ed una velata aggressività nei modi che mette quasi in soggezione, basta rivolgergli la parola per cadere preda del suo fascino. Nel giro di una settimana tutto il paese sembra aver perso la testa per lui. 

Compresa sua madre, che gli riserva attenzioni quassi materne: lo invita a mangiare da loro, a prendere il sole nel loro giardino tra i turni di lavoro e lo accoglie nella loro casa come se fosse un lontano parete su cui riversare coccole e cortesia. 

Sua madre è abituata a sentirsi la straniera, l'ultima arrivata: vuole che Fabrizio abbia un approdo sicuro, qualcuno con cui parlare, a cui appoggiarsi e il suo istinto di protezione prende il sopravvento.

Fabrizio ricambia tutte le sue attenzioni con una gentilezza tutta speciale che dedica solo a lei.

Ermal, invece, fatica ad accettare la presenza di quell'estraneo, che sembra così fuori posto nel suo piccolo universo estivo perfetto e sempre uguale a sé stesso, dove le facce sono sempre le stesse e nessuno esce mai dai binari prestabiliti.

Fabrizio è come una macchina su di una tela bianca; stona nell'ambiente che lo circonda con le sue camicie stropicciate e i suoi jeans usurati, con il suo accento romano, con le sigarette che fuma seduto sulla sabbia. 

Ermal fatica a distogliere lo sguardo da lui: è come un magnete che attira a sé i suoi occhi e da cui lui cerca invano di liberarsi, ma senza riuscirci. È come un grosso livido che non riesce a smettere di toccare e tormentare, che brucia e pulsa sotto la pelle.

È una sensazione che lo spaventa, perché non gli era mai accaduto prima in tutta la sua vita di sentirsi così schiavo della presenza o assenza di un'altra persona, di sentire un’attrazione così intensa da provocargli quasi del dolore fisico. Soffre quando è lì con loro, quando sua madre lo invita a pranzo o a cena e deve dividere con lui lo spazio angusto della cucina, quando lo incontra, quando Fabrizio gli rivolge le sue attenzioni e i suoi sorrisi.

Così, almeno all'inizio, se ne tiene a distanza: lo osserva sedurre involontariamente o quasi chiunque incontri. Sviluppa un'invidia feroce nei suoi confronti, perché a lui niente risulta così semplice, così immediato. Men che meno le interazioni sociali.

A Fabrizio basta passarsi una mano tra i capelli neri e sorridere al suo interlocutore per averlo completamente alla sua mercé. Ermal si sente ancora sgraziato e a disagio nel suo stesso corpo, fa a pugni con la propria autostima ogni giorno e quasi sempre ne esce sconfitto, costretto a rintanarsi dentro sé stesso e a nascondersi dagli altri per non rimanere scottato o deluso da rifiuti che gli sembrano inevitabili.

Lo invidia per la sua sicurezza.

Arriva quasi ad odiarlo.

Vorrebbe essere lui.

Vorrebbe essere l'unico oggetto delle sue attenzioni.

(Non c'è solo l'invidia.

C'è anche la gelosia, più subdola e insidiosa di qualunque altro sentimento. Si fa strada dentro di lui lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana, fino a diventare un mostro informe e impossibile da distruggere.

Ermal non ha dimenticato cosa ha provato durante il loro primo incontro, quando le loro mani si sono sfiorate e il tempo, per lunghi lunghissimi minuti ha smesso di scorrere. Anche adesso, a giorni di distanza da quel momento fatale, gli sembra di poter ancora sentire la calda pressione delle sue dita contro la sua pelle.

E, come se quel semplice gesto gli arrogasse il diritto ad una particolare esclusiva nei suoi confronti: ci pensa continuamente. Diventa quasi un'ossessione.

Lo guarda scherzare e flirtare con ogni ragazza che gli si avvicina e che elemosina un po' del suo tempo con qualche risatina stupida e rossori imbarazzati sulle guance abbronzate, e si sente ferito nell'orgoglio, tradito nel modo più doloroso possibile dall'oggetto dei suoi torbidi ed irrealizzabili desideri.

Vorrebbe essere ognuna di loro per poter avere un corpo desiderabile, per ricevere le stesse attenzioni e ed essere toccato come loro.

Di notte morde il cuscino per non mettersi ad urlare come un animale ferito.)

Ermal cerca di evitarlo, di tenersi lontano da lui il più possibile.

(Passerà, si dice di notte, quando lacrime amare di frustrazione gli rigano il volto.

Bisogna solo aspettare che passi.)

Ma si rivela praticamente impossibile: Fabrizio prende possesso della villetta accanto alla loro, e la finestra della sua camera da letto è proprio di fronte a quella di Ermal. 

Gli sembra quasi una maledizione divina, piovuta su di lui per punire i pensieri che gli si agitano nella mente, per i sogni confusi che non ricorda mai chiaramente quando si sveglia nel bel mezzo della notte sudato a ansimante.

Ermal prende familiarità con i suoi ritmi, adatta i suoi a quelli di Fabrizio: impara ad anticipare le sue mosse e ad intuire cosa farà nel corso della giornata. Impara quando potrà sedersi nell’ombra ad osservarlo e quando invece la stanza resterà vuota.

Fabrizio si sveglia presto la mattina: va a correre, in bicicletta, fuma una paio di sigarette seduto sul davanzale della finestra prima di prepararsi e andare a lavoro. Gli rivolge sorrisi di complicità quando si accorge che è già sveglio anche lui.

Chiude la finestra solo quando non è in casa e non tira mai le tende.

(Lo guarda aggirarsi nella stanza, lo spia mentre la sera si spoglia e si sdraia sul letto seminudo. 

Fabrizio fuma e lavora davanti a lui, mangia, beve, dorme.

Ed Ermal assapora ogni istante di quei momenti rubati.)

Ci sono sere in cui, quando è sicuro che Fabrizio sia in casa, Ermal si siede sul davanzale della sua stanza con la chitarra in mano ed inizia a suonare sotto il suo occhio vigile. Fabrizio è quasi sorpreso da quel gesto così deliberato, così improvviso. Ermal sente come una vittoria l'essere riuscito a lasciarlo spiazzato.

Ma quella che doveva essere solo una sfida, un modo per studiare le sue reazioni, diventa preso quasi un rito silenzioso tra di loro, un contatto a distanza che li unisce anche se si parlano a mala pena ed Ermal cerca di evitare di restare da solo con lui, quasi avesse paura di farlo, di esporsi troppo involontariamente.

Fabrizio lo guarda dalla sua finestra e gli sorride, lavora o si assopisce accompagnato dalle note della sua musica; ed Ermal inizia a sentirsi parte della sua vita, delle sue giornate: si fanno compagnia senza toccarsi, creando un corridoio invisibile tra i loro universi che viaggiano su binari paralleli per poi avvicinarsi solo in quei pochi momenti.

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio è come una carezza leggera: lo fa tremare nella calura estiva, gli rimane addosso come una rete che lo intrappola.

Aspetta con anticipazione le serate in Fabrizio resterà a casa, si gode i suoi sguardi, i suoi sorrisi, i complimenti che gli rivolge quando si incontrano: cerca di farseli bastare, di non desiderare altro da lui. Non si fida abbastanza di sé stesso e dei sentimenti che si agitano dentro di lui come cavalli imbizzarriti e che se lasciati liberi potrebbero distruggere tutto ciò che li circonda.

(Si accontenta di toccarlo in sogno.

Immagina il suo corpo abbastanza vicino al suo da poterne sentire l'odore, da poter assaporare la sua pelle e accarezzarla con la punta delle dita, seguendo i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi, sfiorandolo con le mani e con la lingua.

Si sveglia sudato e confuso, con addosso l'odore acre di un incubo e il cazzo duro in mezzo alle gambe. Si vergogna di sé stesso, dei suoi pensieri, dei sogni traditori che gli spiattellano in faccia i desideri a cui non sa dare voce, che vorrebbe seppellire nelle pieghe della sua anima e lasciare lì a marcire.

Ma che inevitabilmente ritornano a galla per perseguitarlo e ricordargli quello che vorrebbe davvero.)

Ermal gli risponde a monosillabi quando non sono nel loro piccolo mondo sospeso, evita di restare da solo con lui per non lasciare trapelare nulla di quello che si agita dentro di lui. Fabrizio reagisce alla sua freddezza con sorrisi divertiti, con occhiate in tralice a sua madre e qualche battuta per cercare di metterlo un po' a suo agio.

Gli rivolge piccole attenzioni tutte particolari e rivolte solo a lui, come se conquistarlo fosse il suo principale obiettivo, da cui non ha intenzione di desistere: gli porta di tanto in tanto una bibita fresca mentre Ermal è sdraiato sotto l'ombrellone a leggere o a sonnecchiare nella calura, gli consiglia qualcosa da leggere, gli presta cassette da ascoltare. 

Ermal si sente al tempo stesso lusingato e preso in trappola: agli approcci amichevoli di Fabrizio contrappone un muro impenetrabile di timidezza, vergogna e stupidità. 

Davanti a lui si sente sottile, quasi trasparente: gli basterebbe così poco per guardare dentro di lui e capire tutto. Nascondersi è l'unica protezione che ha.

Ma sa che quella situazione precaria non può durare per sempre.

Prima o poi arriverà la tempesta a distruggere tutto.

\-----

L'impasse in cui si è arenato il loro strano rapporto e da cui non sembrano essere in grado di tirarsi fuori si risolve in una calda e assolata mattina di luglio, così all'improvviso che Ermal si renderà conto che tutto è iniziato quel giorno solo molto tempo dopo.

(E' il giorno in cui cadranno tutte le difese che era riuscito faticosamente a costruire attorno al suo cuore e ai suoi desideri.)

Sono solo le dieci, eppure il caldo è già insopportabile ed appena Ermal mette il naso fuori dalla porta, viene assalito da una cappa d'afa asfissiante: sente la maglietta che indossa già umida di sudore sulla schiena, che si attacca addosso come una fastidiosa seconda pelle, nonostante il tragitto che deve fare per portare la bicicletta fuori dal garage e nel vialetto d'ingresso sia brevissimo. 

Si rassegna all'idea di arrivare in città completamente zuppo e sospira, respirando aria bollente che sembra quasi bruciargli i polmoni.

È lì, intento a rinfrescarsi la testa col tubo dell'acqua, che lo trova Fabrizio quando rientra a casa dal lavoro, sigaretta tra le labbra e sguardo assorto.

Sembra distrutto dalla stanchezza: nel sole accecante che li circonda le borse che ha sotto agli occhi spiccano scure anche sulla sua pelle abbronzata; sua madre gli ha detto che insiste sempre per prendere i turni serali, che scivolano inesorabilmente in turni notturni, così che lei possa riposarsi ed essere a casa con loro la sera.

Fabrizio gli sorride quando lo vede, gli si avvicina e gli dà una pacca giocosa e amichevole sulla spalla, cerca di scambiare qualche parola con lui ricevendo in risposta i soliti monosillabi e le solite alzate di spalle che di solito riescono a scoraggiarlo e a farlo andare via.

Ma c'è qualcosa di diverso oggi nel suo modo di fare: invece di andarsene a dormire, come probabilmente non vede l'ora di fare, Fabrizio insiste, lo inchioda lì con le sue domande, con il suo sguardo così intenso, così concentrato solo e soltanto su di lui da fargli girare la testa.

Ermal cerca di incolpare il caldo: si sente sotto esame, con i capelli bagnati che gocciolano sul selciato e cerca di stringersi nelle spalle il più possibile per farsi piccolo e scomparire.

“Dove ce ne andiamo di bello stamattina? A fare una delle tue solite escursioni?”

Ermal scuote la testa, desiderando ardentemente di riuscire a trovare una scusa qualsiasi per potersene andare via, via da lui, dai suoi occhi, dalla sua presenza che riempie tutto lo spazio che li circonda, facendolo sentire in trappola.

“Vado solo in città per delle commissioni.”

“E ci vai in bicicletta? Con questo caldo?”

Sembra sinceramente sorpreso e preoccupato: Ermal non riesce a non sentirsi stupidamente felice di ricevere le sue attenzioni, di essere al centro dei suoi pensieri e di farlo preoccupare per la sua salute.

“L'ho già fatto tante altre volte in passato, tranquillo.”

Fabrizio ride sottovoce: il suo viso si anima ed Ermal resta incantato a guardarlo. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, sugli occhi gonfi e sospira. Non c'è nessuno nelle vicinanze a fare da cuscinetto tra di loro. Non sono mai stati così vicini e scambiato così tante parole da quando Fabrizio è arrivato in paese.

Ermal si sente al tempo stesso spaventato e felice.

Fabrizio lo considera per qualche minuto, sospirando nel silenzio denso e umido della calura.

“Dai, ti do io un passaggio. Se mi aspetti qua cinque minuti vado a bere un bicchiere d'acqua, a prendere le chiavi della macchina e poi andiamo.”

La proposta è così inaspettata da lasciarlo completamente spiazzato: deve fare uno sforzo enorme per reprimere il suo primo istinto traditore di accettare immediatamente. Sa che deve tirarsi indietro, che deve ristabilire le barriere tra di loro che sembrano essersi pericolosamente assottigliate.

“Non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Dovresti andartene a dormire; mamma mi ha detto che stai facendo anche i suoi turni di notte. Devi essere esausto.”

Fabrizio lo guarda divertito per qualche secondo, senza dire niente. Nei suoi occhi c'è una luce strana, come se avesse appena capito qualcosa che prima gli sfuggiva, e questa nuova rivelazione sembra renderlo molto felice.. Ermal ha la spiacevole sensazione di essersi appena tradito con le sue parole, di aver fatto un passo falso pericoloso.

“Ti preoccupi per me e per la mia salute, Ermal?”

Il modo in cui dice il suo nome è meraviglioso: ha la delicatezza di una carezza che si fonde con l'apparente durezza del suo accento. Gli fa scorrere un lunghissimo brivido lungo la schiena anche in quel caldo bestiale.

Ermal arrossisce, distoglie lo sguardo e si stringe nelle spalle senza rispondere: si sente un idiota, un ragazzino ingenuo che si è fatto fregare nel modo più stupido possibile, che ha esposto una parte di sé che avrebbe dovuto tenere ben nascosta. Fabrizio sospira.

“Senti, non voglio né dormire malissimo pensando che tu possa avere qualche disgrazia sulla strada né averti sulla coscienza se dovesse succedere davvero, sapendo che avrei potuto evitarlo.”

Il suo tono condiscendente lo irrita, lo fa sentire come un bambino capriccioso che deve essere ripreso; Ermal alza gli occhi per rivolgergli un'occhiata stizzita.

“Non capisco, perchè ti importa così tanto di quello che mi succede? Ci conosciamo appena io e te, a stento ci parliamo...”

Fabrizio non risponde subito e stavolta è lui a distogliere lo sguardo, a sembrare quasi imbarazzato e a corto di parole: improvvisamente si ritrova a non sapere cosa dire ed è una vittoria inaspettata che Ermal cerca di assaporare fino in fondo. È riuscito a prenderlo in contropiede e si gode il momento con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Fabrizio si riprende in fretta, riacquista tutta la sua calma, il suo fascino e lo guarda di nuovo dritto negli occhi, congelandogli in viso il sorriso.

“Tua madre è sempre gentile con me, quindi voglio restituirle il favore. Adesso stai fermo qua da bravo bambino e aspettami. O giuro che ti vengo dietro e ti trascino in macchina a forza. Ok?”

Il suo tono è scherzoso: cerca di disarmare l'improvvisa tensione che si è creata tra loro, ma senza riuscirci del tutto

Ermal annuisce istupidito, sgrana gli occhi dalla sorpresa e non ha nessuna reazione quando Fabrizio gli si avvicina per scompigliargli i capelli come ha fatto la prima volta che si sono incontrati. 

La sua mente gli fa risuonare le sue parole nella testa come se fossero un mantra.

Arrossisce ferocemente al pensiero di essere afferrato e strattonato da quelle mani grandi e ruvide che riempiono i suoi sogni più di quanto osi ammettere anche a sé stesso, e essere maneggiato come una bambola di pezza senza volontà completamente alla sua mercè.

Si immagina tra le sue braccia, stretto contro il suo petto e la vertigine lo assale di nuovo.

Sale in macchina senza dire una parola quando Fabrizio si ferma davanti a lui, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri: gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso e riceve in cambio il sorriso più bello che abbia mai visto in vita sua. 

Sospira e si gira verso il finestrino aperto per non doverlo guardare quando mette in moto e parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Per un po' viaggiano in silenzio, con la brezza che entra dai finestrini e il rumore inquietante del motore della macchina a riempire lo spazio tra di loro.

Ermal fa del suo meglio per girarsi il meno possibile verso Fabrizio e di non far notare la propria presenza mentre l'altro è impegnato a litigare con l'autoradio, passando di stazione in stazione alla ricerca di qualche canzone che non sia un fastidioso tormentone estivo.

Ma di tanto in tanto, i suoi occhi cadono inevitabilmente su di lui: si è cambiato e alla camicia che indossava prima ha sostituito una maglietta scolorita che gli conferisce un fascino noncurante e quasi selvaggio, che attira il suo sguardo come un magnete.

Profuma di buono, in un modo confortante e seducente che fa venire voglia ad Ermal di appoggiare il viso contro il suo collo ed inspirare a fondo il suo odore, di premere la propria pelle contro la sua e sentirne il sapore sulla lingua, lasciando Fabrizio libero di stringerlo forte. Non ha ancora smesso di pensare alle sue mani, le osserva reggere il volante e le immagina sul suo corpo.

Chiude gli occhi e respira a fondo un paio di volte per calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Se la musica non fosse a volume così alto, forse anche Fabrizio potrebbe sentirlo.

"Ma che cazzo, passa solo musica di merda oggi. Cristo."

La lotta tra Fabrizio e la radio si conclude con un suo gesto stizzito: spegne l'apparecchio imprecando sottovoce, girandosi per un attimo verso di lui per rivolgergli uno sguardo esasperato, scuotendo la testa con una disapprovazione quasi comica.

Ermal scoppia a ridere prima di potersi fermare, ed è un fiume in piena che li travolge entrambi e scioglie in un attimo tutta la tensione che si era accumulata dentro di lui. Fabrizio lo guarda interdetto all'inizio, strabuzzando gli occhi: forse non pensava che fosse capace di lasciarsi andare così, e poi gli sorride, ridendo insieme a lui.

"Allora lo sai come si ride, guarda un po' che bella sorpresa!"

La nota di cameratismo e intimità che sente nella sua voce è nuova e destabilizzante, ma in un modo bellissimo che lo fa sentire leggero e stranamente sicuro di sé: si rilassa contro il sedile, sempre sorridendo, ed alza le spalle con fare indifferente.

"Qualche volta, solo quando mi va però. Quindi considerati fortunato."

Fabrizio ride di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. Ermal concede a sé stesso di godersi quel momento: si dimentica dei mille pensieri che di solito gli affollano la mente, dei dubbi e delle paura che lo consumano quando è con lui e che hanno creato una barriera invisibile tra loro che adesso sembra essersi frantumata in mille pezzi.

"E sei pure spiritoso. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto..."

Ermal non risponde: fa un bel respiro profondo e sente che qualcosa è cambiato, che adesso c'è una vicinanza ed una confidenza tra loro da cui sarà impossibile tornare indietro. Il viso di Fabrizio torna serio, quasi gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa che ha rovinato il momento di calma apparente che si era instaurato tra loro. All'improvviso accosta la macchina al lato della strada, la ferma e poi si gira verso di lui.

Ermal si morde le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, sentendo di nuovo nervosismo e imbarazzo farsi strada dentro di lui.

Fabrizio gli si avvicina leggermente, voltandosi verso di lui il più possibile per cercare di guardarlo in faccia. Quella vicinanza lo fa sentire braccato, come un animale preso in trappola: n on si muove niente attorno a loro, e le rare auto che sfrecciano sulla strada ignorano completamente quello che si sta consumando nella piccola auto scassata di Fabrizio.

Per qualche minuto nessuno dei due dice nulla po si muove e il tempo sembra dilatarsi all'infinito attorno a loro. Poi Fabrizio scende dalla macchina, e si appoggia contro il cofano a fumare. Ermal lo segue, come un bravo cagnolino ubbidiente, e si mette accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da poter sentire il calore e l'odore del suo corpo.

"Ti posso fare una domanda?"

Ermal fa spallucce e non incontra il suo sguardo. Il sole gli brucia sulla pelle, ma si siede ugualmente sul cofano rovente.

"Se vuoi..."

"Ti ho fatto qualcosa o offeso in qualche modo?"

Stavolta Ermal non riesce a non voltarsi verso di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi duri e seri per la prima volta da quando Fabrizio ha iniziato a parlare: il suo sguardo è intenso e tagliente, sembra capace di leggere dentro di lui come se fosse un libro aperto.

"Perchè dici questo?"

E' il turno di Fabrizio di alzare le spalle: si accende un'altra sigaretta e per un po' fuma in silenzio, misurando attentamente le parole. Poi si gira di nuovo verso di lui, inchiodandolo con i suoi grandi occhi scuri.

"Tua madre dice che sei solo timido, che il tuo è un meccanismo di difesa. Ma a volte ho davvero l'impressione di starti sul cazzo. Diventa difficile cercare di instaurare una conversazione con te se mi tratti come se non sopportassi la mia presenza..."

Ermal resta in silenzio, continuando a guardarlo, sentendo imbarazzo e vergogna farsi strada dentro di lui e arrossargli le guance: si sente a disagio, si agita sul cofano come se non riuscisse a trovare una posizione comoda. Fabrizio non smette di guardarlo: cerca di leggergli dentro e di capire cosa sta pensando.

Il suo istinto di fuga rischia di prendere di nuovo il sopravvento: vorrebbe aprire la portiera e scappare il più lontano possibile e non dover affrontare lo sguardo di Fabrizio, la velata delusione nella sua voce e i sentimenti contrastanti che si agitano dentro di lui.

Invece si costringe a restare lì, ad affrontarlo: prende un paio di respiri profondi e gli arriva alle narici il suo profumo e sente di non voler più tornare alla finta indifferenza che è esistita tra loro finora, non vuole più trincerarsi dietro le sue paura temendo ciò che potrebbe succedere o non succedere tra di loro.

Vuole vivere di nuovo momenti come la risata che hanno condiviso solo qualche minuto prima, vuole sentirsi bene quando è con lui, godersi i pochi momenti che passerà con lui.

"Non sono bravo a fare amicizia, a instaurare rapporti con gli estranei. Non so gestire bene i cambiamenti, e il tuo arrivo... mi ha destabilizzato parecchio. Un attimo prima non c'eri e qui era tutto uguale a come è sempre stato per tutti questi anni. Poi invece sei arrivato tu ed è cambiato tutto: mi ci è voluto del tempo per accettarlo."

Lasciare che tutto quello che ha provato in queste ultime settimane esca finalmente fuori dal suo corpo, come bile velenosa e corrosiva, lo fa sentire leggero: gli dona una sicurezza ed una determinazione che non credeva di poter trovare dentro di sé.

Continua a parlare prima che le parole gli muoiano in gola.

"Lo so che mi sono comportato da stronzo con te. Lo so benissimo. Ma non sapevo come rimediare: cosa fare, cosa dire... così non ho fatto niente e mi dispiace, scusami. Ma tu non mi stai antipatico. Anzi. Mi piaci moltissimo."

Dire la verità in modo così plateale quando Fabrizio non immagina nemmeno quanto contino e che peso abbiano in realtà le sue parole lo fa sentire potente: si sente le guance infuocate e il cuore che stra scoppiando nel petto, ma riesce comunque a reggere il suo sguardo.

Il sorriso di Fabrizio è ricco di una tale tenerezza che, se ad Ermal piacesse illudersi e immaginare quello che in realtà non esiste, potrebbe interpretare come qualcosa di molto più profondo e segreto: un sentimento fin troppo simile a quello che prova lui quando lo guarda.

Fabrizio annuisce, soddisfatto: allunga la mano e gli scompiglia di nuovo i capelli, ma stavolta le sue mani sembrano indugiare qualche minuto in più su di lui, come se non volessero lasciarlo andare.

Sospirano entrambi, rilassandosi l'uno accanto all'altro.

"Scuse accettate. Da adesso in poi possiamo cominciare ad andare d'accordo, te che dici?"

Ermal sorride timidamente: lascia che Fabrizio lo abbracci, che lo stringa forte contro il suo petto e gli accarezzi la schiena e lo faccia tremare impercettibilmente tra le sue braccia.

Profuma di buono nonostante il caldo e il sudore: la sua pelle è meravigliosa e i suoi occhi scuri luccicano nel sole come gemme preziose. Ermal memorizza tutto, non vuole dimenticare nessun particolare: li conserva per le sue notti insonni, per i sogni bagnati e proibiti che affollano le sue notti.

"Sei un bravo ragazzo, Ermal. E voglio essere tuo amico."

Io non voglio esserti amico invece, vorrebbe dirgli Ermal.

Voglio che tu mi prenda sul sedile posteriore, qui davanti a tutti: insegnami cosa vuol dire fare l'amore, toccami fino a consumarmi, fammi male, fammi impazzire. Sono tuo, solo tuo, se mi vuoi...

Lo segue di nuovo in macchina senza dire una parola, sentendosi perso, consapevole di starsi inesorabilmente innamorando di lui.

\----

Parlare con lui diventa facile una volta che il ghiaccio si è rotto e che gli ultimi veli d'imbarazzo e timidezza sono stati finalmente tirati via: Ermal si rilassa contro il sedile, sorride, risponde alle sue domande e ribatte alle sue battute con la stessa ironia di Fabrizio, ricevendo in cambio i sorrisi e le risate più belli che abbia mai visto.

Di tanto in tanto Fabrizio allunga la mano per arruffargli i capelli, dargli una spintarella giocosa o una pacca sulla spalla, come farebbe con un amico o un fratello minore: Ermal vorrebbe prendere la sua mano tra le sue, stringerla forte e baciare la punta delle sue dita una ad una.

Vorrebbe appoggiare la sua mano sul suo cuore per fargli sentire come batte.

Sospira, cercando di non svelare quello che prova davvero, di non esporre troppo il proprio cuore allo scrutinio degli occhi attenti di Fabrizio.

Si affaccia fuori dal finestrino per sentire il vento e il sole sul viso, chiude gli occhi per godersi quell'attimo di pace: la macchina trema sotto di lui mentre viaggia sulle strade piene di buche, e persino il suono inquietante del motore sgangherato riesce ad essere confortante e familiare. Ormai si è abituato anche a quello: come ha fatto con l'odore di Fabrizio, col suono della sua risata.

Sono piccole cose di lui che gli sono diventate familiari: lo cullano dolcemente come un abbraccio.

Si assopisce per qualche minuto senza neanche accorgersene, e strabuzza gli occhi nella luce accecante del mezzogiorno quando si risveglia, stropicciandoseli e sbadigliando: il mondo ci mette qualche secondo a tornare perfettamente chiaro ai suoi occhi.

Fabrizio sta canticchiando qualcosa a bassa voce, tenendo il tempo picchiettando le dita sul volante: ad Ermal viene quasi da ridere.

"Non riaccendi la radio?"

Fabrizio sbuffa, ridendo divertito.

"Non ne vale la pena: tanto ci sarà solo musica di merda come sempre. E come se non bastasse, tutte le mie cassette migliori le ho prestate a te."

"Non ti ho mai neanche ringraziato per quello... scusami."

Sorride, voltandosi per un attimo verso di lui.

"Non ci pensare. Piuttosto, potresti cantare tu qualcosa, con quella bella voce che ti ritrovi. Sei veramente bravo, lo sai?"

Ermal distoglie lo sguardo per non dover incontrare gli occhi di Fabrizio e nascondere l'improvviso rossore che accende il suo viso: sente quella familiare stretta allo stomaco che arriva puntuale ogni volta che Fabrizio gli concede il suo tempo e le sue attenzioni esclusive, che gli fa un complimento inaspettato, ma che adesso è amplificata dalla vicinanza che si è creata tra loro. Un tempo lo avrebbe semplicemente ignorato e si sarebbe rintanato nella sua piccola bolla, fuori dalla portata delle sue parole. Adesso il loro significato lo investe in pieno, facendogli mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

Ermal alza le spalle, cerca di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile, ma fallisce miseramente. Riesce solo ad apparire ancora più impacciato e ragazzino del solito, e l'imbarazzo che si fa strada dentro di lui è insopportabile: gli fa venir voglia di scomparire.

"Lo dici solo per essere gentile; so di non essere niente di che."

Fabrizio non dice nulla per qualche secondo, ed Ermal non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di sbirciare l'espressione sul suo viso: c'è un sorriso appena abbozzato sulle sue labbra mentre scuote la testa.

"Ti sottovaluti sempre. E non dovresti farlo. Hai una voce particolare, e anche alla chitarra non sei proprio niente male, considerando che sei ancora così giovane. Quando torno a casa la sera e ti trovo seduto sul davanzale della tua stanza a suonare, mi piace sempre stare ad ascoltarti. Era da un po' che volevo dirtelo e guarda che non sono affatto gentile di natura e non racconto mai cazzate. Se dico una cosa allora la penso davvero."

La sincerità Fabrizio è così cristallina: è come una mano pesante, calda ed amorevole che si posa sulla sua testa e lo accarezza dolcemente. Ermal non riesce a fare altro che sorridergli: vorrebbe allungare la mano per toccarlo, anche solo leggermente, per sentire un contatto fisico tra di loro che sa benissimo dovrà restare solo nei suoi sogni.

Ma questi sono desideri difficili da soffocare: Fabrizio lo fa sentire sospeso a metà tra quello che vorrebbe disperatamente avere e la realtà, che gli sputa in faccia il fatto che non potrà mai neanche avvicinarsi a lui come vorrebbe.

Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato così profondamente.

"Grazie. Sei... gentile. Davvero. Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire."

"Non c'è di che. Anche io suono, magari qualche volta potremmo provare a fare qualcosa insieme, che dici?"

(Il pensiero di restare da solo con lui, magari nella sua stanza, gli fa girare la testa.

Si immagina seduto sul letto con la chitarra tra le mani, immagina i loro occhi che si incontrano e le loro mani che tremano e fremono per toccarsi.

E, nei suoi sogni, un attimo dopo è sdraiato sotto di lui, con le grandi mani calde di Fabrizio che gli scorrono sulla pelle nuda, i loro respiri fusi l'uno dentro l'altro in un duetto muto.)

Annuisce e lo ringrazia con un filo di voce: poi si chiude nel suo silenzio, nei suoi pensieri più cupi e rancorosi, finché non arrivano finalmente in città. È quasi mezzogiorno ormai e il sole è così caldo da far male, da bruciare la pelle e fargli girare la testa. Ermal si sente mancare il respiro, ma affronta la calura nonostante tutto.

Deve allontanarsi da lui per un po', per riacquistare abbastanza controllo sui suoi pensieri da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi senza tradirsi. Fabrizio gli sorride quando Ermal scende dalla macchina e gli promette di tornare al più presto.

"Fai con comodo. Io ti aspetto nel parcheggio qua dietro."

Ermal va a sedersi per un po' in riva al mare nel punto più deserto della spiaggia che riesce a trovare, e lascia che il rumore delle onde cancelli tutti i suoi pensieri: vorrebbe riuscire ad estirpare Fabrizio dal suo corpo e della sua mente con la stessa facilità con cui si è insinuato dentro di lui, prima che colonizzi del tutto il suo essere, e che sia impossibile liberarsi di lui.

Il desiderio che prova nei suoi confronti è come un tumore, che infesta ogni parte di lui e che continua a crescere e ad espandersi, una forza improvvisa a cui Ermal non riesce opporsi.

Sono passati solo pochi minuti da quando si sono salutati, eppure ne sente già la mancanza: si sente schiavo della sua presenza e della sua assenza, e senza le barriere che era riuscito faticosamente ad erigere attorno a sé si ritrova perso e alla mercé dei suoi sentimenti.

Sente lacrime amare di frustrazione bruciargli dietro gli occhi, e le ricaccia indietro con uno sforzo enorme, sentendosi un idiota per essersi ridotto così per lui. Per una persona che andrà via alla stessa velocità con cui è arrivata, che non gli lascerà nient'altro che tanti rimpianti e il dolore sordo della perdita.

Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di raccontargli i suoi desideri, i suoi sentimenti: vorrebbe inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e confessargli ogni cosa, per potersi finalmente liberare di quel grumo pesante che gli grava sul petto. Forse così si sentirebbe più leggero e riuscirebbe a respirare meglio.

Sarebbe pronto anche a sopportare il suo disgusto, la sua rabbia e un suo rifiuto. Tutto pur di potergli dire la verità.

Invece sa già come andrà a finire: si terrà tutto dentro, come ha sempre fatto, anche quando da bambino andava a scuola con occhi neri ed ossa rotte e si ostinava a restare in silenzio, a non lasciar trasparire nulla di quello che si agitava dentro di lui. Si costringe ad alzarsi in piedi, a scrollarsi la sabbia di dosso, mettere un piede davanti all'altro e andare avanti con la sua giornata.

Sono passate le due quando arriva al parcheggio: Fabrizio sta dormendo profondamente, la testa appoggiata pesantemente contro il sedile e la bocca semiaperta. Ermal resta fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo, incerto su cosa fare. Sa che dovrebbe svegliarlo e che dovrebbero rientrare, ma al tempo stesso farlo gli sembra una crudeltà: deve essere davvero esausto per riuscire a dormire anche lì, con il rumore delle auto e del paese tutt'attorno.

Eppure, nonostante la stanchezza, l'ha accompagnato fin lì, l'ha aspettato e ha cercato di sistemare il loro inesistente rapporto, che adesso sembra essere diventato fondamentale per entrambi. C'è un'attenzione, una tenerezza nei suoi gesti che lo confondono, come se ci fosse qualcosa, un tassello fondamentale del loro rapporto che gli sfugge.

Illudersi che quei gesti significhino qualcosa di più, che possano dargli una speranza è fin troppo facile. Ed Ermal è troppo stanco per opporsi.

Ermal entra in macchina senza far rumore, si siede accanto a lui e non riesce a smettere di guardarlo: il modo in cui la luce si riflette sul suo viso lo rende, se possibile, ancora più bello.

Gli sembra di restare ore lì immobile a guardarlo, a riempirsi gli occhi della pelle abbronzata che spunta da sotto la camicia, del modo in cui la sua barba trascurata gli incornicia il viso, e non gli sembra sia mai abbastanza.

Le sue dita fremono dal desiderio di toccarlo, anche solo una volta, adesso che il suo gesto non avrà nessuna conseguenza. Cerca di resistere, si morde le labbra quasi a sangue per non cedere. Ma non ci riesce.

Allunga una mano e con la punta delle dita segue il profilo del suo volto, si ferma sulle sue labbra e se potesse, se solo potesse... appoggerebbe le sue su quelle di Fabrizio per svegliarlo col bacio più dolce che qualcuno gli abbia mai dato.

Si sporge su di lui per avvicinare il viso all'incavo del suo collo: inspira affondo per memorizzare il suo odore, e si trattiene a stento dal leccare la sua pelle sudata per sentirne il sapore in bocca. Geme sottovoce, cercando di non fare nessun altro rumore.

Fabrizio è cosa più bella che abbia mai visto: toccarlo in quel modo, mentre è incosciente e indifeso, gli sembra quasi un sacrilegio, come se stesse profanando un tempio con i suoi peccati e la sua lussuria incontrollabile.

Prova disgusto per sé stesso, ma non riesce a fermarsi: appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla e si infila una mano tra le gambe, sentendo la sua erezione sotto le dita tremanti. Vorrebbe mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui e baciarlo, costringerlo a toccarlo che lui lo voglia o no, essere completamente in controllo della situazione e prendersi da lui il piacere di cui ha bisogno.

Vorrebbe spogliarsi, sentire la pelle nuda di Fabrizio sotto la sua e fare l'amore con lui fino ad appassire tra le sue mani, scomparendo nei suoi abbracci, nei suoi baci, nelle mille carezze che si scambierebbero. Potrebbe seguire con la lingua ogni suo tatuaggio e pregarlo, anche in ginocchio, di prendersi tutti, di distruggerlo completamente.

Quando Fabrizio si sveglia, lentamente e a fatica, fa appena in tempo a lasciarsi cadere sul sedile del passeggero e a coprire l'erezione tra le sue gambe con le buste. Fabrizio sbadiglia e si massaggia gli occhi, chiaramente ancora esausto, ma sta sorridendo quando si volta verso di lui.

Ermal deve distogliere lo sguardo, o vergogna e sensi di colpa rischiano di schiacciarlo. Fabrizio sospira pesantemente.

"Che ore sono?"

"Sono le due passate..."

La voce gli trema leggermente, ma un paio di respiri profondi riescono a fargli riacquistare abbastanza calma da voltarsi verso di lui per un attimo. Fabrizio geme sottovoce.

"Cazzo... devo essere di nuovo a lavoro alle sette..."

"Non avresti dovuto accompagnarmi fin qua e perdere così tante ore di sonno, te l'avevo detto. Dovevi riposare invece."

Fabrizio sbuffa, beve un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglietta abbandonata accanto a lui e scuote la testa.

"Non dire cazzate, l'ho fatto perchè mi andava. Posso sempre riposare domani. Piuttosto, anche tu non hai una bella cera. Sicuro di stare bene?"

Ermal annuisce, cerca di minimizzare, ma non riesce ad evitare che Fabrizio gli appoggi una mano sulla fronte, squadrandolo con aria preoccupata. Così come non riesce a non chiudere gli occhi e a spingersi leggermente verso quel contatto.

"Sei caldo, probabilmente hai preso troppo sole."

"Sto bene, ti ho detto!"

Fabrizio lo lascia andare, e mette in moto la macchina. La perdita di quel contatto gli fa più male di uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

"Adesso andiamo a prenderci qualcosa di fresco. Mi sa che ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi. Poi ti riporto a casa e ce ne andiamo tutti e due a fare una bella dormita, ok?"

Ermal non può far altro che annuire.

\----

Fabrizio mantiene la sua promessa, e due sere dopo la loro gita estemporanea si presenta a casa sua dopo il lavoro con la chitarra in spalla e un sorriso complice e divertito sulle labbra.

Ermal lo guarda confuso all'inizio, sentendosi timido tutto ad un tratto, provando un'improvvisa vergogna per il suo modo di suonare che non lo aveva mai nemmeno sfiorato durante tutte le sere passate con la chitarra in mano a suonare per lui seduto nell'ambiente protetto della sua stanza, a distanza di sicurezza da Fabrizio e dai suoi occhi.

Adesso si sente esposto e sotto esame.

"Dai vieni, ce ne andiamo in giardino finché c'è ancora luce e facciamo qualche pezzo insieme."

Ermal alza le spalle e cerca di svignarsela con qualche pessima scusa, nonostante la voglia matta che avrebbe di passare del tempo da solo con lui senza doverlo dividere con gli altri e dover sgomitare per ottenere le sue attenzioni.

Ma Fabrizio non vuole accettare un no come risposta.

Trascina Ermal in giardino, la sua mano calda e ruvida stretta attorno al suo polso, e restano lì seduti per quelle che sembrano ore a suonare, a ridere e a scherzare come se non esistesse nient'altro attorno a loro, e il mondo intero si fosse ridotto solo a loro due.

Più lo guarda, più ammira il modo in cui il suo viso cambia e si trasforma mentre canta e suona, quando gli parla, quando si ferma a guardarlo ed ascoltarlo assorto, con una sigaretta tra le labbra e gli occhi puntati su di lui, più Ermal sente la fugace infatuazione estiva che la sua attrazione per Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto essere trasformarsi in qualcosa di sempre più profondo.

Fabrizio gli parla con gli occhi, con le espressioni del suo viso, con i suoi sorrisi che sembrano risplendere più delle mille stelle sopra di loro, che gli riempiono lo sguardo di così tanta luce da lasciarlo quasi intontito. Ermal vorrebbe prenderlo per mano, stringerlo forte avvolgendosi attorno a lui, e chiedergli, anche supplicando, di non lasciarlo andare, perché questo sentimento così forte che prova per lui lo rende fragile, e senza le sue braccia a tenerlo insieme potrebbe rompersi in mille pezzi.

Ermal canta con voce quasi strozzata, stringe forte la chitarra contro il petto come se fosse uno scudo tra loro due, l'unica cosa ancora in grado di proteggerlo dai suoi sentimenti. Fabrizio lo guarda quasi incantato, così intensamente da fargli girare la testa.

Gli manca il respiro quando finisce la sua canzone.

"Sei bravo davvero. Le scrivi anche le canzoni o canti solo quelle degli altri?"

"A volte ci provo a scrivere qualcosa... ma non credo mi riesca molto bene."

"Mi fai sentire?"

Scuote la testa, senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Non mi va. Un'altra volta magari."

(Non riesce a dirgli la verità neanche adesso.

Ha scritto una canzone per lui dopo essere tornato a casa dalla città.

Con il corpo ancora in fiamme e la pelle che gridava disperata tutto il desiderio che gli infiammava le vene e le viscere si è seduto alla sua piccola scrivania, e ha messo in parole e in musica la sua passione, il bisogno viscerale di lui che sta diventando dolore.

Un dolore sordo che gli si propaga per tutto il corpo come una vibrazione che lo lascia spossato e privo di energie: ha vergato un foglio dopo l'altro di parole, note e lacrime. E di sogni che non si realizzeranno mai, di passioni che si trasformeranno in rimpianti.

Ermal ha pianto sotto la doccia, con l'acqua tiepida che gli accarezzava il corpo e una mano tra le gambe stretta attorno alla sua erezione, con la mente persa in immagini e speranze che si infrangeranno inevitabilmente contro il muro della realtà.

Nei suoi sogni Fabrizio lo tocca, gli bacia la pelle arrossata, gli accarezza il corpo ossuto con quelle sue mani grandi e calde capaci di farlo sentire così piccolo: non gli dice mai di no.

Non lo rifiuta mai.

Lo ama sempre con la sua stessa passione.

Si prende il suo corpo e il suo cuore come se gli fossero sempre appartenuti, li tiene saldamente tra le dita dove saranno al sicuro.)

Fabrizio lo porta a prendere un gelato, ancora una volta quasi trascinandolo fuori di casa, sempre con quella gentilezza mista a durezza che lo caratterizza: camminano per le strade affollate in silenzio, facendosi strada a fatica. Eppure per Ermal gli altri non esistono: per lui ci sono solo loro due.

Fabrizio di tanto in tanto gli prende la mano per non perderlo di vista, come farebbe con un fratello minore da tenere d'occhio. È umiliante, ma al tempo stesso lo fa sentire parte della sua vita, importante anche se non nel modo in cui vorrebbe esserlo. E la sensazione della sua pelle calda contro la sua abbastanza da cancellare ogni altra cosa.

I ragazzini si innamorano così, pensa Ermal con una improvvisa e folgorante lucidità mentre sono seduti su una panchina sul lungo mare e lui non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal profilo di Fabrizio: si lasciano sopraffare dai sentimenti, avvolgere e abbattere da tristezza ed eccitazione, si consumano in silenzio crogiolandosi nelle proprie pene d'amore, nei loro amori non corrisposti e nelle illusioni che costruiscono nei loro sogni.

E poi, quando l'amore inevitabilmente passa, accarezzano la ferita che ha lasciato finché il livido non scompare del tutto.

E poi dimenticano. E lui sa di essere un ragazzino. Sa che Fabrizio non potrebbe mai innamorarsi di lui, anche se fosse attratto dagli uomini. Ermal per lui non è nulla più di una parentesi passeggera in un'estate insolita, è una conoscenza fugace di cui si dimenticherà appena sarà tornato a Roma.

Ermal vuole illudersi, si dice che dimenticherà anche lui: ma il peso che sente sul cuore è un macigno minaccioso che sembra contraddirlo in tutto.

Sospira, si stringe le ginocchia al petto e chiude gli occhi.

"Tutto bene? C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Sto bene, sono solo stanco."

Fabrizio si accende l'ennesima sigaretta, ed Ermal non riesce a smettere di guardare le sue labbra: vorrebbe seguirne il controllo con la punta delle dita, sentirle sotto le sue e baciarlo per ore fino a consumarle. Fabrizio ha la bellezza noncurante di chi non ha mai avuto bisogno di preoccuparsi del proprio aspetto e che è capace di sedurre anche solo con uno sguardo.

"Mi dai una sigaretta?"

Fabrizio lo guarda sorpreso e divertito.

"Cosa direbbe tua madre?"

Ermal alza le spalle, cercando di sembrare il più indifferente e disinteressato possibile. Fabrizio si lascia andare ad una risata roca, scuotendo la testa e porgendogli la sua sigaretta già fumata per metà, prendendosi anche il tempo di scompigliargli i capelli con affetto.

"Fumati questa dai, così non mi sento troppo in colpa..."

Ermal appoggia le labbra sul filtro esattamente dove si erano posate quelle di Fabrizio, respirando il fumo e sentendo in bocca il sapore della bocca dell'altro, quasi come se fosse un bacio vero e non un film immaginario che si è costruito da solo nella sua mente per tenere vive le proprie illusioni. Sente gli occhi di Fabrizio puntati su di lui, lo ascolta sospirare pesantemente e avvicinarsi di più a lui, quasi impercettibilmente.

"Da quant'è che siete in Italia?"

La domanda è così casuale da coglierlo alla sprovvista: si volta verso di lui, guardandolo quasi confuso.

"Da quattro anni e mezzo."

"E siete sempre stati solo voi tre? Tuo padre?"

Ermal considera non rispondere, chiudersi nel suo silenzio e trincerarsi strenuamente sulle altissime barricate che ha costruito attorno al ricordo di suo padre. Ma nella voce di Fabrizio c'è qualcosa che lo spinge a volersi fidare di lui, raccontargli tutta la verità tra le lacrime solo per farsi stringere forte contro il suo petto.

Vorrebbe raccontargli delle ossa rotte che ha collezionato negli anni, come figurine in un album una più dolorosa dell'altra, di quella volta in cui lui e suo fratello sono rimasti chiusi dentro l'armadio per ore per non farsi trovare da lui. Del giorno in cui sua madre ha chiuso dietro di loro la porta della loro vecchia casa e li ha portati via per sempre dal mostro.

Invece alza le spalle.

"Non lo vediamo da quattro anni e mezzo. Ed è meglio così."

Fabrizio sospira di nuovo e quando i loro sguardi s'incontrano Ermal sa che lui ha capito, che nei suoi occhi ha letto tutto quello che Ermal avrebbe voluto dirgli senza bisogno che lui dica nulla. Fabrizio gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e gli da un paio di pacche affettuose sulla schiena: il calore del suo corpo e la sensazione di essere al sicuro tra le sue braccia lo aiutano a respirare di nuovo, a rendersi conto che stava trattenendo il respiro senza accorgersene.

"Mi dirai il resto quando te la sentirai."

Poi Fabrizio gli posa un bacio delicato sulla tempia, che dura solo per un secondo, ma il cui eco si propaga all'infinito sulla pelle di Ermal, nelle pieghe più interne del suo corpo e della sua mente.

Le sue labbra sono calde e ruvide come le sue mani e lo fanno tremare quando lo sfiorano.

Si aggrappa forte a quella sensazione per non lasciarla andare via, per non dimenticarla. Si stringe forte a Fabrizio per illudersi che quel bacio sia solo l'inizio.


	4. Chapter 4

È passato meno di un mese dal suo arrivo nelle loro vite, eppure Fabrizio passa con loro così tanto tempo da dare l'impressione ad Ermal di essere diventato parte della loro famiglia: sua madre lo invita a mangiare da loro ogni volta che ne ha la possibilità, lo coccola e lo vizia come se fosse davvero un terzo figlio appena adottato.

Fabrizio si aggira per casa loro con familiarità, a volte si addormenta sulle sedie in giardino mentre prende il sole o sul divano del salotto, con Ermal che cerca di non passare troppo tempo a fissarlo imbambolato: gioca con suo fratello, aiuta sua madre nelle faccende, e si comporta come se fosse lì da sempre, un lontano parente appena ritrovato e che non vede l'ora di rendersi utile dopo tanti anni d'assenza.

Ermal si abitua così tanto ad averlo intorno da vivere la sua assenza come una privazione crudele: le sere in cui Fabrizio lavora fino a tardi sembrano non passare mai e le ore si trascinano all'infinito.

“E' proprio un bravo ragazzo” gli dice sua madre con un sorriso benevolo sulle labbra, mentre gli passa le dita delicate tra i capelli e guarda Fabrizio intento a riparare la bicicletta di suo fratello.

“Sono contenta di vederti passare tanto tempo con lui.”

Ermal sorride quando vede sua madre scherzare e ridere con lui, perchè si merita quei momenti di leggerezza e di serenità, si sforza di ignorare le sporadiche e false malelingue paesane su di loro e, soprattutto, tenta in tutti i modi di farsi bastare il rapporto fraterno che si è instaurato tra loro, di non desiderare niente di più.

A volte si illude di riuscirci, di essere in grado di nascondere i sentimenti che prova per lui così bene da dimenticarsi che siano lì, in agguato sotto la sua pelle e nella sua mente. Accetta gli scherzi di Fabrizio, il suo modo bonario di prenderlo in giro e di ridere insieme a lui, lo accompagna nelle sue passeggiate quando il ragazzo più grande gli chiede di andare con lui, si lascia toccare e strattonare proprio come farebbe un fratello minore.

Se questo è tutto quello a cui può aspirare, l'unico modo che ha per ricevere le sue attenzioni e stare da solo con lui allora se lo farà andare bene, anche se la frustrazione che cresce dentro di lui è quasi insopportabile.

Suonano insieme, si sdraiano l'uno vicino all'altro in giardino o sulla spiaggia con il sole a picco sui loro corpi seminudi, passano ore ed ore a chiacchierare di qualsiasi cosa passi loro per la testa: a Ermal non piace parlare di sé, aprirsi con gli altri e lasciare intravedere stralci del suo mondo interiore. Eppure con lui è tutto così facile... fin troppo facile.

Gli sembra naturale.

Ermal gli racconta della sua infanzia in Albania, del suo arrivo in Italia, condivide con lui ricordi così intimi da farlo sentire nudo davanti a quei grandi occhi scurio. Sente nelle narici gli odori familiari del suo passato quando rivive insieme a lui frammenti e momenti che gli sembrano lontani anni luce ormai, e quando li descrive a Fabrizio, l'altro lo guarda con un affetto profondo e quasi devoto. È come tornare indietro nel tempo e accarezzare i suoi ricordi ad uno ad uno insieme a lui.

Gli insegna parole in albanese che Fabrizio pronuncia così male con quel suo accento pesante ed ingombrante nella voce da farlo morire dal ridere. Gli parla dei libri che legge, della musica che ascolta e Fabrizio lo sta sempre a sentire con un'attenzione totalizzante che lo fa sentire importante come non gli era mai successo prima.

Con Fabrizio si sente al sicuro.

Ma alle sue domande, Fabrizio oppone uno strano muro di reticenza. Non parla mai della sua famiglia, della sua vita a Roma: gli racconta la città con gli occhi che gli brillano di nostalgia, del suo lavoro, delle sue passioni. Ma non scende mai nel personale come invece fa lui.

Anche le loro conversazioni più intime restano a senso unico.

“Sei proprio fortunato a tornare qua tutti gli anni, lo sai Ermal?”

Ermal fa spallucce, giocando con la sabbia rovente sotto i suoi piedi.

“Questo posto è meraviglioso... cazzo, vorrei restare qua per sempre e non dover più tornare a Roma...”

La spiaggetta dove sono seduti è quasi deserta e il sole che tramonta li inonda di luce dorata: ci sono solo il rumore delle onde e i versi dei gabbiani a riempire il silenzio attorno a loro. Stanno così vicini che Ermal riesce a sentire il calore del suo corpo, e si sforza di non fissare troppo il suo petto nudo che filtra attraverso la camicia semi aperta.

“Non ti mancherebbe troppo la tua città?”

Fabrizio alza le spalle e si accende un'altra sigaretta. Ne offre una anche ad Ermal, che sorride e se la fa accedere da lui con uno sguardo complice.

Anche quei piccoli gesti condivisi sono diventati familiari: sono solo suoi e di Fabrizio, di nessun altro..

“All'inizio, forse. Ma mi ci abituerei: ci si abitua a tutto per sopravvivere. Qua almeno non dovrei rendere conto a nessuno.”

“E la tua famiglia? Non ce l'hai una ragazza che ti aspetta?”

Fabrizio per un po' si limita a fumare in silenzio, guardando l'orizzonte e non lui, come se non volesse dare ad Ermal nessun appiglio per capire a cosa sta pensando. Una domanda apparentemente così semplice sembra nascondere mille insidie ed Ermal si chiede cosa ci sia nascosto dietro la sua aria di apparente leggerezza e quel suo perenne sorriso. 

Fabrizio ha l'aria vissuta e ruvida di chi ne ha passate tantissime, forse troppe considerata la sua età, ma che si sforza il più possibile di non darlo a vedere, di non lasciar trasparire neanche una briciola della merda che ha dovuto sopportare negli anni per non pesare su nessuno, per non dipendere da nessuno. Glielo si legge negli occhi. 

Ermal si rivede in quello sguardo, fin troppo.

Vorrebbe stringerlo tra le braccia, baciarlo e accarezzarlo fino a sciogliere tutte le tensioni e i segreti che si porta dentro nel contatto tra i loro corpi, dirgli che lui è lì con lui, che andrà tutto bene finché saranno insieme. Invece non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e resta in silenzio ad aspettare la sua risposta.

Alla fine Fabrizio sospira.

“Diciamo che non c'è proprio nessuno nella mia vita in questo che sentirebbe la mia mancanza se sparissi all'improvviso e non tornassi più a casa.”

“A me mancherai quando te ne andrai. Mi mancherai tantissimo.”

Fabrizio si gira di scatto verso di lui, lo sguardo sorpreso, ed Ermal cerca di sostenere il suo sguardo il più possibile, si sforza di farlo per non perdersi neanche un dettaglio della sua espressione che piano piano si apre in un sorriso meraviglioso colmo di gratitudine. Se lo gode nonostante si sia immediatamente sentito un vero coglione per essersi lasciato andare a quella confessione.

Ma è lo sguardo di Fabrizio a ripagarlo di tutto.

Forse è la prima volta dopo tanto, tantissimo tempo che Fabrizio si rende conto di essere importante per qualcuno, anche se si tratta solo di un diciassettenne intrappolato in un innamoramento senza speranza che gli spezza il cuore e gli fa desiderare cose che non potrà mai avere.

Per Fabrizio le sue parole sono quelle di un amico.

Per Ermal sono un sussurro d'amore.

Fabrizio gli scompiglia i capelli come fa sempre, passa le dita tra i suoi riccioli, ma poi non allontana subito la mano: la lascia alla base del suo collo, gli massaggia la pelle screpolata ed arrossata dal sole finché la sensazione non è così intensa da costringerlo a distogliere lo sguardo.

Non l'hai mai toccato così prima, indugiando suoi gesti come farebbe un amante.

“Ma guarda te che carino che sei. Sei proprio un tenerone sotto quella scorzaccia dura che fingi di avere.”

“Vaffanculo, non mi prendere in giro.”

Ermal si alza, innervosito, e fa per andarsene, ma Fabrizio lo blocca afferrandogli il polso, ridendo forte e attirandolo a sé per un abbraccio. Ermal non riesce a fare altro che appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla, inalare il suo odore e aggrapparsi alla sua camicia.

Come faccia il suo odore a sembrargli buono anche se Fabrizio è sudato e coperto di sabbia è assurdo. Fabrizio lo tiene stretto per un tempo lunghissimo che si dipana all'infinito attorno a loro.

Gli basterebbe alzare la testa per baciarlo.

“Non ti prendo in giro. Giuro. Grazie.”

Gli posa un bacio sulla fronte sorridendo: gli accarezza la guancia, e la sua mano resta a contatto con la sua pelle qualche secondo di troppo, con troppa dolcezza intrisa in quel gesto. Ermal vorrebbe urlargli in faccia di smettere di giocare così con il suo corpo, con i suoi sentimenti: perchè ogni volta che si sfiorano è una coltellata al cuore, una sofferenza che gli si propaga tra i nervi in modo così doloroso da mozzargli il respiro.

Non mi toccare se non mi vuoi, se non mi desideri come ti desidero io.

Se non mi ami non essere gentile con me: cacciami, insultami, ma non farmi soffrire.

(Ermal non riesce a non spiarlo con invidia cieca e distruttiva quando Fabrizio invita a casa sua una ragazza: i pugni in faccia di suo padre gli facevano meno male della delusione e della frustrazione che prova nel sapere che non potrà mai essere al loro posto.

Non riceverà mai quei sorrisi, non verrà mai toccato in quel modo.

E fa male. Fabrizio con le donne ha una delicatezza che a lui non viene riservata, ha attenzioni che per lui non avrà mai, perché non c'è nulla nel suo corpo che possa generare quei sentimenti. Non ha le curve delicate e morbide di una donna.

Il suo corpo è ossuto, spigoloso. Fabrizio lo troverebbe ripugnante.

Nessuna delle ospiti viene mai portata in camera da letto: Fabrizio va sempre a letto da solo.

Si sente patetico, ma non riesce a non gioire.)

 

Ermal scivola lentamente in una strana routine fatta di giorni passati a tenersi impegnato con qualunque cazzata gli capiti per le mani per non pensare a Fabrizio, e di notti passate a pensare soltanto a lui, un chiodo fisso da cui non riesce a liberarsi neanche mentre dorme.

Si sente diviso a metà, come se esistessero due Ermal che si fanno la guerra dentro di lui: uno vive alla luce del sole, finge una semplice ed innocua amicizia nei confronti di Fabrizio, si convince che le sue mani sul suo corpo non significhino nulla, ignora il modo in cui i suoi occhi lo cercano sempre, lo seguono e come carezzano la sua pelle.

L'Ermal che vive di giorno se ne va in giro con i suoi amici come ha sempre fatto, fumando sigarette rubacchiate e bevendo birra disgustosa seduti tutti in spiaggia, aiuta sua madre a lavoro, e si getta a capofitto in una vita sociale vuota e insoddisfacente che lo fa sentire incredibilmente piccolo, invisibile e solo, schiacciato dal peso dei segreti che si porta dentro e che cerca a tutti i costi di nascondere a chi gli sta attorno.

Soprattutto a Fabrizio.

Non confessa a nessuno quello che gli sta succedendo dentro, perchè non può e così è costretto a cavarsela da solo, ad affrontare senza aiuto il peso del suo amore segreto. Esce con qualche ragazza solo per illudersi che quello che prova per Fabrizio non sia nulla di importante, ma non riesce ad andare oltre qualche bacio insipido.

Con Fabrizio sarebbe tutto diverso: ci sarebbe un fuoco a divorarlo, ad accendere il suo corpo.

Ma Ermal si convince di potersi accontentare di quel poco che riesce ad avere da lui, delle scampagnate in macchina, delle chiacchiere, delle passeggiate: si costringe a non desiderare nient'altro che la sua compagnia e la sua amicizia.

Quando Fabrizio gli passa le dita tra i capelli o lo tiene stretto a sé in un abbraccio improvviso, Ermal si sforza di non tremare, di non abbandonarsi a quel contatto che desidera più di ogni altra cosa, ma che è fuori dalla sua portata.

Sorride e cerca di sopravvivere.

(E poi c'è l'Ermal che vive di notte, che si agita tra le lenzuola inzuppate di sudore e non riesce a togliersi Fabrizio dalla testa neanche per un attimo. Respira l'aria bollente attorno a lui e si sente la pelle in fiamme nell'oscurità che lo circonda e sogna il corpo di Fabrizio sopra di lui, pesante, ingombrante ed incredibilmente caldo, tanto da farlo smettere di respirare.

Si masturba sotto la doccia pensando alle sue mani, al suo odore pungente di sudore e nicotina misti al profumo che indossa sempre, immagina di poter affondare le unghie nella sua schiena mentre si tiene stretto a lui, di gemere contro la sua pelle, e di lasciarsi andare cullato dal suono del suo respiro affannato e dai suoi gemiti.

Ermal si appoggia contro il marmo freddo e bagnato, singhiozza disperato mentre la sua mano si muove più velocemente tra le sue gambe per farlo venire, per liberarlo dal peso di quella passione che non riesce a sfogare in nessun altro modo se non così, da solo nel buio, mordendosi il braccio per non urlare e sentendosi disgustoso e patetico.

Spinge dentro di sé due dita ed immagina che siano quelle di Fabrizio: quando l'orgasmo lo investe in pieno vorrebbe urlare il suo nome così forte da farsi sentire anche da lui, invece di sussurrarlo sotto la doccia o contro il cuscino che morde per non fare rumore.

Si sveglia ancora più esausto, occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi e una sensazione di malessere ed inquietudine attaccata alla pelle che lo fa sentire sporco. Si vergogna di sé stesso, di essersi ridotto a questo per trovare un po' di sollievo: ma non riesce a smettere.

I suoi sogni sono pieni del corpo nudo di Fabrizio, delle sue mani, e non riesce a liberarsene.)

Fabrizio non fa nulla per rendergli le cose più facili, anzi: il modo in cui lo cerca con lo sguardo, i sorrisi e le attenzioni che rivolge solo a lui e a nessun altro sono tutte piccole pugnalate al cuore, che lo illudono crudelmente. A Fabrizio piace restare da solo con lui, gli piace toccarlo e sentirlo vicino, ma lo fa senza nessuna traccia di desiderio o di malizia, con un cameratismo innocente che gli fa più male che bene.

Ermal vorrebbe odiarlo, eppure non ci riesce: lo ama in silenzio, con gli occhi tristi e il cuore gonfio di sentimenti inespressi.

Prega che l'estate passi presto.

Prega Fabrizio non debba mai andarsene, perchè stare con lui è diventata un'ancora di salvezza dalla noia e dalla monotonia della sua vita, dai brutti pensieri e ricordi che a volte affollano la sua mente come nubi minacciose.

E per Fabrizio sembra essere lo stesso: sono diventati il porto sicuro l'uno dell'altro.

Gli basta sedersi vicino a lui con la chitarra o con un libro in mano, le gambe appoggiate accanto alle sue, e il suo odore familiare nelle narici per dimenticarsi di tutto. Il sorriso di Fabrizio finisce per diventare la cura per ogni male.

E al tempo stesso quello che lo fa soffrire di più.

Così chiude gli occhi e si lascia trasportare dalla corrente, sperando di non esserne sopraffatto.

\-----

Ma qualcosa tra di loro sta cambiando, anche se Ermal, troppo impegnato a fare i conti con i propri sentimenti e i casini che la fanno da padrone dentro il suo cuore, all'inizio non se ne rende conto.

Deve sbatterci contro il muso per accorgersene. E succede all'improvviso, come sembra essere la regola ormai tra di loro.

“Ma tu te lo fai mai il bagno? O stai sempre qua sotto l'ombrellone a oziare come un vecchietto ottantenne?”

Ermal gli rivolge un'occhiataccia da dietro gli occhiali da sole e alza le spalle, quando Fabrizio arriva all'improvviso a sfotterlo mentre se sta sonnecchiando all'ombra con il walkmann nelle orecchie e un libro in mano, alla ricerca di un po' di tranquillità per recuperare qualche ora di sonno.

Sono le tre del pomeriggio, e fa così caldo che Ermal non riesce neanche a trovare la forza di mandarlo a cagare, anche se se lo meriterebbe. Geme sottovoce e gli alza il dito medio, godendosi la sua risata rumorosa.

“C'è troppa gente adesso, non mi va.”

“Timido?”

“Non mi piacere avere troppa gente intorno, tutto qua.”

Fabrizio sospira, poi si siede accanto a lui sul lettino, asciugandosi la fronte con la mano e godendosi qualche minuto di calma insieme a lui. Il ginocchio di Ermal è poggiato contro la sua schiena e il calore del suo corpo è così forte da fargli desiderare di scansarsi. Eppure non lo fa.

C'è uno strano nervosismo nel corpo di Fabrizio, una tensione insolita che Ermal non riesce a spiegarsi, ma che si percepisce chiaramente nonostante i suoi soliti sorrisi e la sua aria apparentemente allegra. Si sforza così tanto di non far preoccupare nessuno, ma con lui non ci riesce: quando lo guarda, Ermal gli legge la sua inquietudine negli occhi, senza che lui abbia bisogno di dire nulla.

E quando ha bisogno di staccare la spina, è da lui che si rifugia.

Forse è solo una sua impressione, un ulteriore tentativo di illudersi che dietro la sua gentilezza e familiarità ci possa essere un sentimento simile a quello che prova lui, ma c'è qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui lo guarda fisso con qualcosa che somiglia al desiderio riflesso negli occhi scuri. 

Ermal trema impercettibilmente e gli sfiora il braccio con la punta delle dita per studiare la sua reazione: Fabrizio non dice nulla, ma trattiene il fiato e poi distoglie lo sguardo. Si accende una sigaretta per tenere le mani impegnate, con Ermal che lo guarda confuso, non sapendo come gestire questo improvviso cambiamento.

“Tutto bene?”

“Mmh?”

Ermal alza le spalle, cercando di fare il vago: non ha ancora tolto la mano dal suo braccio, e a Fabrizio non sembra dispiacere quel contatto. Così decide di lasciarla lì e di godersi la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita.

“Mi sembri nervoso oggi, tutto qua.”

Fabrizio sospira pesantemente, ma gli sorride e per non farlo stare in pensiero gli passa una mano tra i capelli, un gesto sempre più comune tra loro, sempre più familiare, ma che adesso sembra durare più a lungo ed essere carico di un'energia più intensa, quasi elettrica.

“Sto bene. Ho solo dovuto avere una conversazione telefonica che avrei davvero preferito evitare.”

Ermal annuisce e accetta la sigaretta che l'altro gli porge: si alza a sedere e se la fa accendere, chinandosi verso di lui tanto da poter quasi sfiorare la sua spalla con il viso. Fabrizio tiene gli occhi puntati su di lui, sempre sorridendo.

“Più tardi andiamo a farci una nuotata io e te. Oggi il caldo è insopportabile, ne ho proprio bisogno.”

Sono questi momenti intimi tra loro due che fanno a pezzi la sua convinzione di riuscire a tenersi a distanza da lui e seppellire la propria attrazione e il suo desiderio sotto strati e strati di apparente indifferenza.

Se Fabrizio lo guarda in quel modo, come se solo sfiorarlo o essere seduto accanto a lui sia abbastanza intenso da fargli trattenere il fiato, allora cos'altro potrebbe nascondersi dentro di lui, lontano dagli occhi di Ermal? 

Si ritrovano nella piscina dell'albergo quella sera, lontano da sguardi indiscreti e dal casino della spiaggia: non c'è nessuno lì con loro, e possono ridere e scherzare a voce alta senza disturbare nessuno, possono rincorrersi e fare i cretini quanto vogliono senza dover rendere conto agli altri.

Fabrizio sembra aver sostituito il suo nervosismo con un'iperattività irrefrenabile, che si abbatte su Ermal come un uragano: lo trascina a bordo piscina e si spoglia velocemente, incurante dei sui occhi che sembrano volerlo divorare.

Ermal fa un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi e di godersi il momento.

Perchè stare così con lui è la cosa più bella del mondo: c'è una libertà e una spensieratezza nei loro gesti che Ermal non ricorda di aver mai provato in vita sua con nessun altro, neanche con i suoi amici più intimi. Fabrizio lo solleva di peso, stringendolo forte contro il suo petto per un attimo che ad Ermal sembra lunghissimo e poi lo getta in acqua, ridendo come un idiota e poi tuffandosi con lui, schizzandolo e lottando giocosamente con lui nella piscina tiepida.

Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui, per farlo stare bene e vederlo rilassarsi sempre di più in sua compagnia: Fabrizio lo cerca perchè con Ermal non ci sono giudizi, non c'è nessuna paura. Ci sono solo loro due.

Così lo segue, cerca di rilassarsi lasciando passare il tempo senza dire nulla.

Ermal si gode lo spettacolo del suo corpo seminudo mentre nuota, vorrebbe allungare le mani per toccarlo, appoggiare la guancia contro la sua schiena ed addormentarsi posando un bacio dopo l'altro sulla sua pelle bagnata. Cerca di stare al passo con lui, ma si distrae continuamente e resta imbambolato a guardarlo. Persino Fabrizio se ne accorge dopo un po' e gli si avvicina con uno sguardo confuso e divertito.

“Non mi dire che sei già stanco! Non siamo in acqua neanche da mezz'ora!”

Ermal lo schizza con l'acqua e si mette a nuotare il più lentamente possibile solo per divertirlo e per sentire la sua risata risuonare nel silenzio attorno a loro. 

Fabrizio lo segue allo stesso ritmo e quando entrambi si fermano lo blocca tra il proprio corpo e il bordo della vasca, tenendogli i polsi tra le mani per non farlo andare via: il tempo si ferma per Ermal in quel momento. Deglutisce a fatica e gli sembra di non riuscire a respirare.

Sono stati più vicini di così, durante i lunghi abbracci che hanno condiviso o mentre se ne stavano sdraiati sulla spiaggia a lasciar scorrere via le ore ed Ermal appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla: ma adesso non ci sono barriere tra i loro corpi seminudi, non c'è nulla che separi la pelle di Ermal da quella di Fabrizio.

Ed Ermal è dolorosamente consapevole di ogni contatto tra loro, e del desiderio che sta montando dentro di lui. Ha paura di guardarlo, di alzare lo sguardo su di lui e vedere cosa c'è nei suoi occhi, se c'è la stessa voglia che sta provando lui in questo momento o una terribile e desolante indifferenza.

Ermal vorrebbe poterlo baciare, dirgli che è innamorato di lui, che senza le sue mani, i suoi baci e le sue carezze potrebbe morire. Fabrizio non sta più sorridendo quando alza timidamente lo sguardo per lanciargli un'occhiata veloce.

Quello che doveva essere un gesto scherzoso si è trasformato fin troppo rapidamente in un momento di tensione e desiderio che nessuno dei due è ancora pronto ad affrontare. Fabrizio gli lascia andare i polsi, ma non si allontana, lo guarda fisso con occhi liquidi e pieni di una paura e di un'insicurezza che lo lasciano senza fiato. 

I loro corpi sono così vicini che ad Ermal sembra di poter sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore e di quello di Fabrizio fusi insieme. 

Fabrizio si sforza di sorridergli di nuovo, di riacquistare il controllo della situazione dandogli un bacio sulla fronte, cercando di ristabilire un cameratismo fraterno tra loro lontano dall'eccitazione che Ermal gli legge negli occhi.

Anche Fabrizio lo vuole, Ermal lo sa adesso, sa che tutte le sue speranze non sono solo nella sua testa, ma sono reali: gliele legge negli occhi, nel respiro. Ma non è disposto a cedere.

“E' tardi, dovremmo tornare a casa.”

Fabrizio vuole tenere tutto sotto controllo, ma Ermal sa che non ci riuscirà per sempre, perchè quello che provano l'uno per l'altro dovrà sfogare in qualcosa prima o poi, o finirà per distruggerli entrambi.

Ermal lo abbraccia forte quando si separano davanti a casa: inspira a fondo il suo odore e gli posa un bacio sulla guancia ruvida che lascia Fabrizio stupito. Questa volta ne è sicuro, si dice Ermal mentre è a letto da solo, questo bacio sarà solo l'inizio.

Deve solo farlo capire anche a Fabrizio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potete trovarmi su twitter @_zhoumi :*

Una volta presa la decisione di avvicinarsi a Fabrizio abbastanza da poterlo sedurre e di poter tentare il tutto per tutto per far esplodere la tensione che sta bruciando lentamente sotto i carboni ardenti del loro rapporto, gli sembra tutto improvvisamente più facile ed Ermal si sente preda di una strana calma carica di aspettative.

Sapere che almeno in parte i suoi sentimenti sono ricambiati, che anche in Fabrizio c'è quella corrente di desiderio che lo attraversa ogni volta che si guardano, lo rende determinato come non si era mai sentito prima. Deve solo trovare il momento giusto per buttarsi, e sperare che Fabrizio sia lì ad afferrarlo quando lo farà.

Cerca di passare con lui più tempo possibile, di assaporare e comprendere ogni sfumatura delle sue parole, il peso di ogni sguardo, di ogni carezza troppo prolungata che accende il suo corpo: cerca di leggere nel sempre più sottile strato di non detto che si è creato tra di loro per capire a cosa sta pensando Fabrizio, cosa prova, come fare ad avvicinarsi a lui abbastanza da potergli rivelare il suo cuore e i suoi sentimenti.

Ermal gli mostra gli angoli più nascosti della costa, i suoi rifugi solitari, gli parla dei suoi sogni, delle sue paure, della sua vita prima del loro fatale incontro: una vita che adesso gli sembra lontana anni luce, vuota e senza senso.

E Fabrizio lo segue con un perenne sorriso sul viso, con le sue mani sempre pronte a toccarlo senza rendersi conto dell'impatto che ogni suo gesto, anche il più semplice, ha su di lui, con i suoi abbracci avvolgenti in cui Ermal vorrebbe poter restare per sempre e con le sue parole. 

Quando sono da soli, con solo il mare a fare da colonna sonora alle loro voci, sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro in spiaggette deserte con i loro corpi accaldati stretti l'uno accanto all'altro, c'è un'atmosfera di attesa così carica di tensione da far desiderare a Ermal di potersi sporgere su di lui, guardarlo dritto negli occhi e appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Per poter finalmente far scoppiare questa bolla soffocante in cui sono entrambi imprigionati dalla loro incapacità di fare la prima mossa.

(Diventa sempre più difficile reprimere i sogni che affollano la sua mente: ogni notte lotta contro il suo corpo traditore che non lo lascia riposare in pace, che urla il proprio desiderio per Fabrizio disperatamente, che lo costringe a passare ore con una mano infilata tra le gambe per trovare un po' di sollievo.

Nei suoi sogni il corpo nudo di Fabrizio è premuto duro e solido contro il suo, ha il sapore del mare e l'odore virile e sensuale di un uomo che sa come prendersi ciò che vuole. 

Vorrebbe posare le sue dita frementi sulla pelle abbronzata e sudata di Fabrizio, leccare tutto il suo corpo fino a non avere altro in bocca che il suo sapore e vedere il suo viso accendersi dal piacere grazie a lui.

Averlo così vicino ogni giorno, mentre lavorano insieme di mattina presto, quanto ancora non c'è quasi nessuno attorno a loro o durante i momenti che riescono a ritagliarsi per stare un po' da soli, e sapere di non poterlo ancora toccare è una tortura.

Quasi si vergogna dei suoi desideri, dei sogni torbidi e perversi da cui si risveglia di scatto coperto da un velo di sudore, sentendosi al tempo stesso disgustato ed eccitato.

Sogna di entrare in casa di Fabrizio mentre lui è fuori, di sdraiarsi sul suo letto completamente nudo, con solo il cotone ruvido ed impregnato del suo odore a frizionare la sua pelle, a fargli perdere completamente il poco controllo che gli è ancora rimasto.

Potrebbe affondare il viso nel suo cuscino ed immaginare di averlo lì sdraiato accanto a lui, leccare le lenzuola per sentire il sapore della sua pelle sul lingua, e riempire il vuoto che sente dentro e che gli sembra infinito: vorrebbe poter restare sdraiato lì per ore, dove Fabrizio dorme ogni notte, e immaginare di essere lì con lui, pelle contro pelle.

Sogna di masturbarsi lì con il suo profumo a circondarlo, di lasciare i segni del suo passaggio sulle lenzuola bianche e poi macchiarle con la sua passione: forse così finalmente Fabrizio riuscirebbe a capire quello che prova davvero, cosa vuole da lui più di ogni altra cosa.

Gli confesserebbe quello che ha fatto in ginocchio e con le lacrime agli occhi, lo pregherebbe di non cacciarlo via, di non dirgli di no, perchè non riuscirebbe a sopportare un rifiuto.

Si sente patetico, ma ormai non riesce più a reprimere nulla di quello che gli si muove nelle vene e nel cuore, e se i suoi sogni sono la sua unica valvola di sfogo allora dovrà accontentarsi di quelli.)

Gli sembra incredibile che non gli si possano leggere i suoi sentimenti scritti in faccia, che nessuno si accorga di quello che prova davvero per Fabrizio e di quanto il cercare di tenere queste emozioni così forti sotto controllo lo stia distruggendo.

Si guarda allo specchio e tutto ciò che vede è un ragazzino magro ed insignificante, disperatamente affamato d'amore, con borse impietose sotto gli occhi e l'aria sperduta di chi non sa cosa fare, come mettere ordine nel caos infernale che regna nel suo cuore.

Ci sono momenti in cui dubbi e paure prendono il sopravvento, in cui la parte più distruttiva e insicura del suo carattere, che non è mai in grado di domare del tutto e tenere segregata negli angoli più bui del suo essere, riesce quasi a convincerlo che le attenzioni speciali e uniche che Fabrizio ha nei suoi confronti non significhino nulla, che non siano altro che gentilezze senza secondi fini, che non nascondano nessuna passione inconfessabile.

Gli basta vedere Fabrizio flirtare con una ragazza, ballare con lei durante i falò sulla spiaggia, il piccolo corpo di lei premuto con il suo petto ampio che spunta dalla camicia semi aperta, e con le sue mani sui fianchi rotondi per sentirsi una nullità, un essere grottesco che Fabrizio non potrebbe mai desiderare.

All'improvviso vede tutti i castelli in aria che ha costruito nella sua testa crollare miseramente e la tensione che si porta sulle spalle, il peso dei tanti segreti che deve custodire iniziano a farlo vacillare.

Si sente sottile e fragile, e non ha idea di come rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita.

“Perchè passi così tanto tempo con me?”

Sono seduti su di una panchina sul lungomare, nel punto più isolato che sono riusciti a trovare per poter parlare in pace, senza famigliole urlanti attorno: Fabrizio smette per un attimo di guardare l'orizzonte rosso del tramonto pugliese che colora il mondo attorno a loro di una accecante luce dorata e si gira verso di lui, con un sorriso sorpreso. 

“E questa che cazzo di domanda è?”

Lo dice ridendo, la sua solita sigaretta tra le labbra e una mano che va istintivamente a cercare la sua spalla e poi i suoi capelli, per arruffarli con una tenerezza infinita. Ermal si sente alla deriva, confuso e oppresso dall'insicurezza che gli dilania il cuore: vorrebbe scoppiare a piangere, ma sa che non farebbe altro che peggiorare la situazione. La calma che credeva di possedere sembra essere evaporata e sparita per sempre, lasciandolo solo con le sue paure.

Si abbandona contro la sua mano, come un bambino bisognoso di contatto umano e attenzioni, e alza le spalle senza rispondere, aspettando che sia Fabrizio a dire qualcosa per primo. Lo sente sospirare.

“Perchè sei un ragazzo intelligente, simpatico e hai un sacco di altre qualità da scoprire piano piano, una dopo l'altra. Con te mi sembra di non annoiarmi mai. Ma soprattutto passo così tanto tempo con te perchè mi va di farlo. Perchè non dovrei continuare se mi piace stare con te?”

Ermal si sente un idiota: nasconde il viso contro le ginocchia ossute per non fargli vedere il rossore sul suo viso e quali effetti le sue parole stanno avendo su di lui. Gli sembra di essere fatto di cristallo, quando Fabrizio si lascia andare a queste confessioni d'affetto così spontanee: fragile e trasparente, con nessuno scudo a proteggerlo da quelle emozioni.

“Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a passare del tempo con me solo perchè ti faccio pena perchè non ho amici o una ragazza con cui uscire, perchè mi vedi come un ragazzino patetico a cui dare un contentino per sentirti meglio o per fare un piacere a mia madre.”

Fabrizio non dice nulla per un tempo così lungo da costringerlo a rivolgergli un veloce sguardo perplesso: e quello che vede sul suo viso è un'espressione triste e delusa al tempo stesso che lo fa sentire, se possibile, ancora peggio.

“Che cosa ho fatto per farti credere una cosa del genere?”

Ermal sospira, scuote la testa, ma non riesce a girarsi verso di lui, non riesce a guardarlo né a confrontare la paura improvvisa che lo costringe a dare voce alle paranoie irrazionali che a volte prendono il sopravvento su di lui.

“Niente. Non hai fatto niente; non ci pensare ok? A volte non so che cazzo dico...”

“Ermal... guardami.”

Non si muove, non ci riesce: si sente come paralizzato e così sono le mani di Fabrizio a girarlo verso di lui, a prendergli il viso tra le dita e ad incollare il suo sguardo al suo. Tutto quello a cui Ermal riesce a pensare, è che vorrebbe baciarlo disperatamente: forse così riuscirebbe a rimettere a posto le cose.

Ha le mani strette a pugno affondate in grembo e si sente così piccolo sotto il suo sguardo pesante e pieno: vorrebbe scomparire, vorrebbe diventare abbastanza piccolo da poter essere preso tra le sue dita e restare lì per sempre. Fabrizio non dice nulla per un po', studia la sua espressione senza dire una parola.

Poi lo lascia andare e gli offre una sigaretta, che Ermal prende con le dita che gli tremano.

“Lo so che sei in quella fase della vita in cui tutto ti sembra uno schifo, e te stesso prima di ogni altra cosa: non poso neanche dirti che ti passerà presto, perchè, cazzo, io non credo di averla ancora superata questa fase di merda. Mi faccio schifo a ventiquattro anni come mi facevo schifo a diciassette. Ma ci sono tante, tantissime persone che vedono il bello che c'è in te, anche se tu ancora non ci riesci. E io sono una di quelle: quindi non pensare mai, mai che io non voglia passare del tempo con te e che qualcuno debba costringermi a farlo. Tu mi piaci, Ermal: e mi piace davvero parlare con te. Non te lo dimenticare.”

Quella sera, Fabrizio lo trascina al falò sulla spiaggia con una mano stretta attorno al suo polso e la precisa determinazione di cancellare la tristezza e l'insicurezza dalla sua mente almeno per una serata. Ermal si lascia andare, lo segue senza dire una parola e si abbandona completamente, perchè non ce la fa più a reggere alla tensione.

Ha bisogno di dimenticare, anche se solo per qualche ora: di lasciare che il proprio corpo e quello di Fabrizio si cerchino e si trovino da soli, senza piani, senza progetti o obbiettivi. Solo due persone che ancora non sanno quanto siano forti i sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro, e che navigano nel buio sperando che i loro destini siano legati, che le loro mani si possano sfiorare.

Fabrizio gli offre da bere, ride e scherza con lui finché non vede di nuovo il luccichio allegro e spensierato che adora tanto comparire di nuovo negli occhi di Ermal. Le sue attenzioni sono totalizzanti, sono la tanto agognata medaglia dopo una maratona infinita che ti ha distrutto il corpo e il cervello, ma che era anche l'unica cosa che ti teneva in vita, ed Ermal le cerca, le desidera, se le sente addosso come un marchio impresso a fuoco sulla sua pelle dal quale non vorrebbe mai liberarsi.

Non sono per nessun altro tranne lui quella sera. 

Fabrizio balla per un po' con le clienti dell'albergo, persino con Stefania, che rivolge ad Ermal sguardi carichi di fastidio e indifferenza, perchè, inevitabilmente, gli occhi di Fabrizio ricadono su di lui, cercandolo, condividendo sguardi che sono solo per loro due.

Ermal li guarda con un velo di gelosia: ricorda la sensazione del corpo umido e caldo della ragazza attorno al suo, della sua verginità tirata via a forza da lei con un brivido: si immagina stretto tra loro due, con Fabrizio appoggiato contro la sua schiena a guidarlo dentro di lei mentre si spinge con forza nel suo corpo. Gli sussurrerebbe le cose più oscene all'orecchio, gli direbbe cosa fare per farli godere entrambi, ed Ermal sarebbe il burattino perfetto tra le sue mani, si lascerebbe fare di tutto.

L'immagine gli fa girare le testa: è così sporca e sbagliata da farglielo venire duro, e si ritrova a dover resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi per unirsi a loro.

Quando Fabrizio lo raggiunge di nuovo, sudato ed affannato, e gli fa segno di seguirlo, Ermal lo fa senza dire una parola, sentendo ancore il calore dell'eccitazione e del desiderio sulla sua pelle: si allontanano dalla folla, da casino che li circondavano, ma a cui lui neanche aveva fatto caso, impegnato com'era ad avere occhi solo per lui.

Gli gira un po' la testa, così si appoggia al braccio di Fabrizio, che lo stringe in un abbraccio.

Si appartano sulla spiaggia e quando Fabrizio appoggia una mano pesante dietro il suo collo, Ermal trattiene a stento un gemito di piacere.

“Stai meglio stasera? Passata la malinconia?”

Ermal sorride ed annuisce, lasciandosi avvolgere nella lunghissima risata che segue.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo, Ermal, un ragazzo speciale. Tantissime persone perderanno la testa per te, anche prima di quanto tu possa pensare. Non pensare mai di non essere speciale solo perchè qualcuno non ti ha voluto.”

Anche tu hai perso la testa per me? Tu mi vuoi?

La domanda gli si agita disperata sulla punta della lingua, ma non riesce a lasciarla cadere, ad approfittare della vicinanza tra di loro per lasciarsi andare, perchè qualcosa gli dice che non è ancora il momento giusto, e la sua paura di un rifiuto lo paralizza.

“Grazie”, gli sussurra semplicemente, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso che risplende anche nel buio che li circonda. 

Fabrizio ride e la sua risata roca è dolce come una carezza.

Quella notte si sdraia sul letto cullato dai ricordi della serata, dal lungo abbraccio che si sono scambiati prima di salutarsi: le sue parole gli risuonano nelle orecchie come una canzone, come una preghiera che si ripete all'infinito nella sua mente. 

Si stringe addosso le lenzuola immaginando che siano le sue braccia, il suo corpo: si fa forza e scaccia i pensieri carichi di tristezza.

Si addormenta, per una volta, senza sognare.

\-----

“Hai tempi di venire con me in un posto? C'è una cosa che voglio farti assolutamente vedere.”

Fabrizio alza lo sguardo e lo guarda da dietro le pagine del libro che sta leggendo, gli rivolge un sorriso. Ermal si passa le unghie sul braccio nervosamente, lasciandosi sulla pelle sottili linee rosse: si sente in preda ad uno strano nervosismo al pensiero di quello che sta per fare, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere.

Cerca di auto convincersi di essere assolutamente sicuro di sé stesso, ma non sembra funzionare un granché bene. E probabilmente anche Fabrizio se n'è accorto.

“Ho quasi sempre tempo di andare da qualche parte insieme a te. Fai strada, dai.”

Si inerpicano su di un piccolo promontorio appena fuori dal paese, in una zona in cui Fabrizio non è ancora mai stato, ma che Ermal conosce come le sue tasche: non è una salita lunga, ma il caldo asfissiante non la rende facile. Fabrizio lo segue senza dire una parola per tutto il tragitto, troppo impegnato a risparmiare il fiato e ad asciugarsi il sudore che si cola sulla fronte con la manica della camicia.

Ermal non riesce a non scoppiare a ridere, e a non cedere alla tentazione di prenderlo in giro.

“Non dirmi che sei già stanco! Non stiamo camminando da tanto...”

Fabrizio sbuffa, ridendo.

“Pensa ad andare avanti, stronzo.”

Scherzare con lui lo aiuta a liberarsi del nervosismo che ormai lo segue costantemente come un'ombra, e lo rende più tranquillo. Gli prende la mano e lo guida in silenzio sul terreno incerto, godendosi il modo in cui Fabrizio si affida completamente a lui.

Trattengono entrambi il fiato per un attimo quando arrivano finalmente alla grotta incastonata sul fianco del promontorio: Fabrizio per la sorpresa e la meraviglia di trovarsi in posto del genere, di una bellezza così inaspettata da togliergli le parole.

Ed Ermal perchè è la prima volta che porta lì qualcuno: nessuno conosce quella grotta, il suo rifugio segreto in cui rintanarsi per difendersi dagli attacchi e dal rumore insopportabile del mondo che lo circonda. È un posto speciale per lui: quando la vita diventa troppo frenetica, troppo difficile da sopportare, quello è l'unico luogo in cui può dimenticare tutto.

E adesso Fabrizio è lì con lui.

Tocca le rocce, si guarda attorno sorridendo e quando si volta verso di lui, Ermal si sente al centro dell'universo: nessuno lo ha mai guardato così, quasi con reverenza, con un'adorazione negli occhi che non sente di meritare, ma che lo fa sentire così felice da fargli desiderare di urlarlo ai quattro venti.

“Cazzo, che posto incredibile... è bellissimo.”

Ermal annuisce, sorridendo di felicità sincera: quando stanno in silenzio, il rumore delle onde è così forte da dare l'impressione di essere in una caverna sott'acqua, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Solo loro due.

È tutto quello di cui avrebbe bisogno per essere felice.

“L'ho scoperta un paio di anni fa per caso, non ricordo neanche più come ho fatto a trovarla, forse mi ero perso. Me ne sono innamorato subito. Qui i turisti non vengono mai, è una zona troppo povera, non c'è niente per chilometri e il sentiero è dissestato. Così è sempre tutta per me: ci vengo quando ho bisogno di stare solo, è il mio rifugio segreto, dove mi sento al sicuro.”

Ermal trema impercettibilmente: nella caverna il sole non riesce ad arrivare, così l'aria è umida e fredda. Si passa le mani sulle braccia nude per riscaldarsi, mentre Fabrizio si siede in un angolo con lo sguardo puntato su di lui.

“Hai freddo?”

“Solo un po', non ti preoccupare.”

Fabrizio gli porge la sua camicia, ed Ermal la mette addosso, sentendo il suo calore sulla sua pelle e il suo odore spandersi nelle sue narici. Fabrizio continua a sorridergli.

Prende un paio di respiri profondi, per calmare il suo respiro, per riprendere il controllo dei suoi pensieri e cercare di tenersi il più saldo possibile, anche se quello che sta per fare, la confessione che sta per lasciare le sue labbra lo spaventa a morte.

“Quando ero piccolo, vicino casa mia c'era una vecchia villetta abbandonata: era enorme, o forse mi sembrava soltanto enorme perchè ero un bambino. Ci andavo a giocare con mio fratello, e mi ci nascondevo insieme a lui quando... quando mio padre tornava a casa ubriaco e arrabbiato, pronto a scattare contro di noi e contro la mamma in qualsiasi momento. Sapevo come sarebbero andate a finire le cose, quindi scappavo via. Anche lì mi sentivo al sicuro: forse è perchè mi ricorda l'atmosfera di quella casa che questo posto mi piace tanto.”

Ermal prende un respiro profondo: non si volta ancora verso di lui, ma può immaginare l'espressione dura e furiosa che Fabrizio deve avere in viso in questo momento.

“Non ci avevo mai portato nessuno finora, neanche la mamma.”

“E perchè hai deciso di portarci me?”

Fabrizio lo guarda dritto negli occhi e gli sorride, quando Ermal sospira e gli si avvicina lentamente, sedendosi accanto a lui sulla pietra fredda. Il corpo di Fabrizio, invece, è così caldo.

Ermal si stringe a lui, appoggiando la sua mano sulla sua, sorridendo quando l'altro non si ritrae. Gli occhi di Fabrizio sono impenetrabili, ma Ermal riesce a percepire quanto il contatto tra i loro corpi stia avendo effetto su di lui dal modo in cui il suo respiro accelera.

“Volevo che lo vedessi perchè... perchè anche tu mi fai sentire al sicuro.”

Ermal appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla: Fabrizio si è tolto la camicia durante la salita, e il contatto con la sua pelle nuda è inevitabile. Potrebbe spingerlo via in qualsiasi momento, respingerlo e spezzargli il cuore: ma non lo fa. Non ricambia nessuno dei suoi gesti, ma li accetta.

Si godono questo momento di intimità assoluta che potrebbe finire improvvisamente restando in completo silenzio, con i loro cuori che battono all'impazzata, e la sensazione di essere ad un passo da qualcosa da cui nessuno dei due potrà tornare indietro e che potrebbe distruggere per sempre quello che hanno costruito faticosamente in queste settimane che aleggia su di loro come una condanna.

Ma Ermal è stanco di nascondersi, di fingere: vuole che Fabrizio veda il suo cuore, che conosca i suoi desideri e che gli mostri finalmente che cosa sta nascondendo sotto la sua maschera di finta amicizia che Ermal vorrebbe prendere a pugni fino a disintegrarla.

Trattengono il fiato entrambi, quando Ermal inizia a posare piccoli baci leggeri sulla sua pelle sudata.

Fabrizio si volta verso di lui, sussurra il suo nome a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, come una preghiera disperata che li fa tremare entrambi: i suoi occhi sono pieni di un desiderio che quasi lo spaventa. 

Senza nessun filtro a proteggerlo, la passione che legge nel suo sguardo è talmente intensa da fargli quasi male.

Ermal si avvicina ancora di più: gli lecca le labbra con la punta della lingua, sentendolo gemere sottovoce ed afferrargli il polso con forza, in modo quasi doloroso, ma è un dolore che non fa altro che fargli desiderare di avere di più, sempre di più, di essere preso con così tanta forza da tornare a casa coperto da livido d'amore e piacere e non di violenza.

Chiude gli occhi per aspettare un bacio che sembra ormai inevitabile, ma che invece non arriva.

Fabrizio si stacca da lui quasi con violenza, quando un rumore improvviso rompe il delicato equilibrio che si era creato tra di loro: si passa una mano sul viso, come a voler cercare di svegliarsi da un incubo terribile. Il distacco da lui, dal suo corpo, la perdita della sua unica occasione per poterlo avere fanno più male di un pugno nello stomaco.

Ermal lo guarda dritto negli occhi quando Fabrizio si volta di nuovo verso di lui e con la punta delle dita gli accarezza la guancia, sperando di riuscire a fargli capire che va tutto bene, che questo è quello che vogliono entrambi, che non deve aver paura di quello che prova.

Ma non è abbastanza.

Fabrizio esce dalla grotta senza dire una parola, lasciandolo da solo nella penombra con il cuore spezzato.


	6. Chapter 6

Il modo in cui il loro rapporto cambia dopo quello che è successo tra loro nella grotta, la freddezza e il distacco che dilagano all'interno del delicato equilibrio che si era creato tra di loro fa, se possibile, ancora più male del rifiuto di Fabrizio, perchè Ermal si ritrova a non sapere cosa fare, come muoversi.

Anche se cerca di continuare a scherzare e parlare con lui come se, apparentemente, nulla fosse successo e la loro vita continuasse a scorrere sui binari su cui si trovava prima di quel giorno, Fabrizio evita con cura di restare da solo con lui, di dare ad Ermal possibilità di parlare di quello che è successo, preferendo trincerarsi dietro silenzio, indifferenza e un distacco completamente nuovo che prima non era mai esistito tra loro due.

Fingere che il momento che hanno condiviso non sia mai avvenuto, che Ermal non gli abbia offerto il suo cuore innamorato e pieno di speranze su di un piatto d'argento solo per vederselo calpestare sembra essere per lui l'unica soluzione, l'unico modo che ha per tenere insieme i pezzi del loro universo.

Ermal glielo legge negli occhi, nel modo in cui cercano di non incontrare i suoi, di come tiene le sue mani a debita distanza dal suo corpo, come se la paura di cosa potrebbe succedere se si toccassero di nuovo sapendo cosa provano l'uno per l'altro fosse troppo grande per poterla controllare.

Fabrizio cerca disperatamente di ignorare i sentimenti che il bacio che si sono quasi scambiati ha generato in entrambi, il modo in cui ha acceso i loro corpi di desideri troppo forti per poter essere nascosti sotto un tappeto di finta indifferenza.

E fa male vederlo così distante: gli si spezza il cuore ogni volta che Fabrizio accenna il gesto consueto e familiare di voler passare le dita tra i suoi capelli, ma poi lascia cadere la mano. È uno schiaffo in faccia quasi crudele.

(Non riesce a smettere di pensare alle sue labbra, al sapore e all'odore della sua pelle, al modo in cui Fabrizio lo guardava: era tutto lì, il desiderio che continuano a provare l'uno per l'altro nonostante le loro paure, cristallino e perfetto nei suoi occhi.

Gli sembra di essere così vicino a lui da sentire il battito del suo cuore, il rumore assordante del suo respiro accelerato ed eccitato: Fabrizio lo voleva, con la stessa disperazione che prova lui.

Forse anche le sue notti sono agitate da sogni erotici così intensi e devastanti da impedirgli di riposare: Ermal vorrebbe avere il coraggio di andare da lui e chiederglielo, metterlo di fronte ai sentimenti che provano entrambi ed impedirgli di scappare via questa volta.

Lo bacerebbe: gli prenderebbe le mani tra le sue e se le appoggerebbe sulla pelle nuda, si toglierebbe i vestiti e gli chiederebbe di fare l'amore con lui, di scoparlo fino a fargli mancare il respiro.

Forse stavolta Fabrizio non lo lascerebbe.)

Ermal si chiude in sé stesso sempre di più, affranto e prostrato dal rifiuto ricevuto, dalla sensazione di essere di nuovo solo, senza nessuno a cui appoggiarsi quando si sente sopraffatto dagli eventi: perchè questo era diventato Fabrizio per lui, un porto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi.

Non era solo l'oggetto dei suoi desideri e dei suoi sentimenti: ormai era il centro del suo piccolo universo.

Comincia ad evitare la spiaggia, la piscina, persino il giardino di casa sua, perchè vedere lì Fabrizio e sapere che adesso tra di loro c'è un muro apparentemente invalicabile che non era mai stato così presente nemmeno all'inizio, quando era stato Ermal a cercare di tenerlo lontano il più possibile è troppo doloroso, gli lascia ferite così profonde da farlo sentire incapace di andare avanti.

Le giornate gli sembrano tutte uguali, un agglomerato informe di solitudine e gesti ripetitivi che sembrano farlo diventare completamente pazzo: va in bicicletta, cammina per ore, si siede sul divano accanto a sua madre e lascia che il suo affetto sia l'unica cosa in grado di dargli un po' di sollievo.

Lei gli chiede come sta; Ermal accenna un sorriso e le dice che va tutto bene. Chiude gli occhi e riesce a riposare serenamente almeno per qualche ora solo quando appoggia la testa sul suo grembo, con le sue dita delicate che gli scorrono tra i capelli.

Mente per non farla soffrire, per cercare di fingere a sua volta di non avere la morte nel cuore e di non portarsi dietro un dolore costante che gli dilania l'anima. Il tempo sembra non passare mai ed Ermal si sente come intrappolato in una bolla da cui solo Fabrizio potrebbe liberarlo.

Ma non lo fa: anzi, tutto quello che fa sembra peggiorare la situazione e farlo solo stare sempre peggio.

Gli occhi di Fabrizio continuano a seguirlo, un'espressione di desiderio colpevole e trattenuto cristallizzata al loro interno in modo così disperato da fargli più male dell'indifferenza, perchè gli fa desiderare di urlargli in faccia di smettere di fingere, di fare del male entrambi in questo modo così forte e crudele, di cercare tenerlo lontano per non cedere ai sentimenti che provano entrambi.

Perchè non funzionerà, non può funzionare: quello che provano l'uno per l'altro è troppo intenso e troppo importante per essere messo da parte.

Fabrizio lo cerca continuamente con lo sguardo quando sono nella stessa stanza, anche se non si avvicina più a lui come avrebbe fatto prima. Quando Ermal si siede a suonare sul davanzale della finestra per lui, Fabrizio non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso.

Ermal vorrebbe mettersi a piangere, vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni e insultarlo, sbattergli in faccia la sua crudele ipocrisia.

"Perchè mi stai ignorando?"

Ermal si morde le labbra e stringe forte i pugni, trovando quasi rivoltante il tono supplichevole e disperato che assume la sua voce quando finalmente riesce a trovarsi da solo con lui e a dare voce ai suoi pensieri.

Vorrebbe essere forte, ma ormai non ci riesce più.

Fabrizio alza appena gli occhi su di lui, cercando di continuare a concentrarsi sul sistemare le sedie sdraio sotto gli ombrelloni, di ignorare la sua domanda e il fatto che per la prima volta dal loro incontro alla grotta sono da soli sulla spiaggia ancora deserta e silenziosa.

Ma quando i suoi tentativi falliscono miseramente, sospira, si siede su una delle sdraio e si accende una sigaretta, restando in silenzio per un po' mentre fuma.

È ancora presto, l'aria attorno a loro ha ancora un profumo intatto e pulito che Ermal respira affondo per cercare di calmarsi, di mantenere il controllo su se stesso e i suoi sentimenti, anche se tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è scoppiare a piangere, inginocchiarsi davanti a Fabrizio e appoggiare la testa sulle sua gambe.

"Lo sai perchè, non credo serva che io dica nulla."

"No, non lo so invece. Perchè non parli con me da quasi quattro giorni, se non per rivolgermi qualche innocua stronzata. Perchè te ne sei andato dalla grotta senza dirmi neanche una parola e lasciandomi lì come un idiota con il cuore spezzato."

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi e prende un lunghissimo e profondo respiro: per la prima volta da quando si conoscono, da quando hanno iniziato questo balletto di sentimenti e desideri che li ha portati ad unirsi l'uno all'altro, Ermal si accorge di tutta la fragilità che si porta dietro anche lui.

Ha il viso segnato dalla stanchezza, gli occhi rossi: forse anche lui non dorme più bene, non riposa e si trascina un giorno dopo l'altro con fatica immensa, cercando di non dare a vedere nulla, di lasciare tutto nascosto dentro di sé.

Anche lui deve convivere con un cuore in pezzi. Ermal vorrebbe allungare la mano e sfiorare il suo viso.

"Quello che vorresti che succedesse tra di noi... non può succedere. E non succederà."

Nella sua voce c'è una pesante coltre di sofferenza, come se ogni singola parola che lascia le sue labbra sia stata estratta dalla sua bocca con violenza. Ermal lo guarda stropicciarsi gli occhi con o palmi delle mani, mentre si sente morire dentro.

"Perchè?"

"Perchè hai diciassette anni, sei un ragazzino: e io ne ho ventiquattro."

Ermal prendere un respiro profondo e si morde le labbra.

"Non sono un ragazzino. E la mia età non ha nessuna importanza."

Fabrizio accenna una risata senza allegria, quasi venata di una cattiveria sarcastica che colpisce Ermal come uno schiaffo.

"Invece ne ha eccome. Se perdessimo il controllo della situazione e ci lasciassimo andare come vorresti tu... potrebbe succedere un casino che finirebbe per rovinare la vita di tutti e due se qualcuno ci scoprisse: e io questo non posso permetterlo. C i tengo troppo a te per farti questo. Non voglio farti soffrire, Ermal, è l'ultima cosa che voglio fare. Non ho intenzione di farti del male."

Mi stai già facendo del male, vorrebbe urlargli in faccia Ermal con le lacrime agli occhi e la voce rotta dal dolore, solo che non te ne rendi conto.

"Ascoltami: io ti voglio bene. Te ne voglio più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Finora siamo stati così bravi, abbiamo tenuto duro e siamo riusciti ad essere amici: dobbiamo continuare così."

"Sono tutte stronzate."

Ermal resta stupito dal tono calmo, quasi rassegnato della sua voce. E anche Fabrizio, perchè alza gli occhi su di lui di scatto e lo guarda perplesso, come se non si fosse aspettato nessuna reazione da parte sua: forse pensava che il suo discorso sarebbe abbastanza sensato da mettere fine alla discussione, che sarebbe riuscito a persuadere entrambi che quella è l'unica strada giusta da seguire.

Ma Ermal non ci sta: perchè nella voce di Fabrizio ha sentito tutto il desiderio che l'altro sta cercando disperatamente di sopprimere, perchè per lui il bene di Ermal è più importante dei suoi sentimenti. È disposto ad immolarsi per non farlo soffrire.

Ma Ermal ha deciso di lottare con le unghie e con i denti per averlo, per poter stare con lui. E non intende rinunciare.

"Io non voglio essere tuo amico: io voglio stare con te. Voglio essere solo tuo e di nessun altro: non hai idea di quante notti io abbia passato ad immaginare come sarebbe stato passarle con te, tra le tue braccia, con il tuo corpo premuto contro il mio, dentro il mio. Non riesco più a dormire senza pensare a te. E so che anche per te è la stessa cosa: so che tu mi vuoi tanto quanto ti voglio io."

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi mentre lo sente parlare, si morde le labbra quasi a sangue e si passa le mani tra i capelli con fare nervoso. Ermal gli sta confessando tutto, tutto quello che c'è nel suo cuore, ed entrambi si sentono come sul filo di un rasoio, tagliente e pericoloso, pronto a ferirli entrambi.

Ma ne varrebbe la pena, anche solo per l'attimo brevissimo di assoluta felicità che riuscirebbero a provare: sarebbero l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro e il resto del mondo smetterebbe di esistere.

"Quello che vogliamo non ha nessuna importanza, Ermal... sai benissimo che quello che c'è tra di noi non potrebbe mai andare da nessuna parte. Ci farebbe solo soffrire."

"Ha importanza invece. Perchè tu mi stai spezzando il cuore, mi stai facendo del male... e sembra che non te ne freghi niente. Ti riempi la bocca di belle parole e cerchi di essere responsabile perchè credi di doverti prendere cura di me, ma sono tutte stronzate. Perchè io so qual è la verità, so cosa provi per me e me ne frego della tua ipocrisia!"

Ermal gli si avvicina ancora di più e gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi: non si è mai sentito coraggioso, così animato da un improvviso fuoco che lo spinge in avanti e gli fa fare cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di essere in grado di fare.

Fabrizio lo guarda con una dolcezza infinita negli occhi, ma scuote la testa, ed Ermal si sente completamente senza speranza, senza appigli. Fabrizio non dice nulla: gli prende una mano e posa un bacio delicato sul palmo, la stringe forte tra le sue per un lunghissimo attimo che riempie il cuore di Ermal di speranza.

Ma che poi svanisce quando Fabrizio si stacca da lui e lo allontana da sé, riportandolo a distanza di sicurezza: prende un paio di respiri profondi ad occhi chiusi e quando li riapre, il suo sguardo è pieno di una distaccata durezza che fa più male di una pugnalata.

Ermal sente l'eco delle sue dita e delle sue labbra sulla pelle irradiarsi come un'infezione che brucia, che lascia un senso di malessere che solo un rifiuto riesce a lasciare addosso. Gli viene da vomitare e tutto quello che vuole in questo momento è appoggiare la fronte contro il petto di Fabrizio, respirare affondo il suo odore e supplicarlo di non lasciarlo andare.

Invece lo sente sospirare tristemente.

"Non succederà niente tra noi. Mi dispiace Ermal. Puoi pensare che il fatto che io stia cercando di essere responsabile sia patetico e ipocrita, ma qualcuno tra di noi deve cercare di esserlo."

(Fabrizio porta una ragazza a casa quella sera, la prima da quando il loro rapporto è cambiato in modo così radicale da rendere superflua la presenza degli altri. Ermal lo guarda ridere con lei dalla finestra, posare le sue mani sul suo corpo abbronzato, lasciare piccoli baci sul suo collo.

È una scena quasi grottesca, una recita senz'anima che lo riempie di disgusto.

I loro sguardi si incontrano per un lunghissimo attimo quando Fabrizio la fa salire in camera da letto, nel luogo sacro in cui fin dall'inizio nessuna ha mai avuto accesso, in cui si è consumato l'inizio del loro rapporto a distanza. Dove nessuna ragazza è mai stata.

Perchè lì si sono innamorati l'uno dell'altro prima ancora di rendersene conto.

Ermal è stato seduto sul suo letto con la chitarra in mano, ha riso e parlato con Fabrizio per ore: si è sentito a casa, voluto ed accettato come non gli era mai successo prima.

Ma adesso sembra tutto finito.

Adesso c'è lei lì. Ed Ermal si sente soffocare dal dolore.

Nello sguardo di Fabrizio non c'è niente, solo un'immensa tristezza, quando chiude la finestra e tira le tende, lasciando Ermal fuori dal suo mondo.)

\----

(Il tempo si ferma: si cristallizza nel momento in cui Fabrizio tira le tende e chiude fuori Ermal dal suo mondo: lo shock che segue attutisce il dolore, all'inizio, gli dà la sensazione di essere sbalzato fuori dal suo corpo, da ogni emozione che non sia l'incredulità che si agita dentro di lui.

Ermal resta immobile per un tempo che gli sembra infinito, così lungo da non essere più chiaramente percepibile: continua a fissare la stanza buia, sperando di vedere Fabrizio riapparire con un sorriso sul viso e rendersi conto che quell'ennesimo rifiuto era solo un brutto sogno.

Ma non succede.

Ermal resta solo con il suo cuore spezzato, con la consapevolezza che i suoi sogni si sono infranti e che nulla potrà rimetterli insieme.

Si rende conto di non avere neanche più la forza di piangere.)

Ermal resta chiuso nella sua stanza per tutto il giorno, sdraiato sul letto e con il viso affondato nel cuscino: se ne sta immobile nella stanza in penombra, con le tende tirate per lasciare fuori il resto del mondo, per non dover scorgere neanche un'occhiata di Fabrizio e della sua casa, per far finta che lui non esista e non dover confrontare il senso di totale disperazione che gli attanaglia il cuore.

Vorrebbe riuscire a dimenticare lo spettacolo a cui ha dovuto assistere, cancellare dalla sua memoria l'immagine di Fabrizio e di quella ragazza stretti l'uno all'altro: ma nessuno dei suoi sforzi riesce ad estirpare quel ricordo dalla sua mente.

Ma non ci riesce.

Quando chiude gli occhi, rivede le mani di Fabrizio scorrere sulla schiena della ragazza senza none che è diventata il suo peggiore incubo, accarezzare i suoi seni, passare tra i suoi capelli biondi; e poi ci sono le sue labbra sul collo, i baci che si sono scambiati, l'immagine di lei che si siede languidamente sul letto, aspettandolo.

Ermal singhiozza mordendo il cuscino, si affonda le unghie nei palmi delle mani per distrarsi dal dolore che sente nel cuore, dal senso di infinita delusione che prova nei confronti di Fabrizio: perchè sa benissimo che l'altro si è comportato così per mettere una pietra tombale sul loro rapporto, per cercare in tutti i modi di distruggere il sentimento che Ermal prova nei suoi confronti, anche usando il corpo di un'altra persona per farlo.

Voleva che lui lo vedesse, che sbattesse la faccia contro la realtà che Fabrizio vuole costringerlo a tutti i costi ad accettare: all'improvviso si pente di essersi fidato di Fabrizio, di avergli aperto il suo cuore, di averlo posto al centro del suo universo e quella sensazione di vuoto e solitudine che sta provando adesso fa più male del suo rifiuto. 

Se avesse continuato a stargli lontano, se non lo avesse mai lasciato entrare nella sua vita, nella sua anima, nelle pieghe della sua pelle, forse adesso non si sentirebbe così piccolo, così solo, così martoriato da mille sentimenti contrastanti che si agitano dentro di lui come impazziti e che minacciano di farlo a pezzi.

Vorrebbe odiarlo.

Eppure, nonostante tutto non riesce a smettere di amarlo.

Neanche quello che ha fatto, il modo crudele in cui ha umiliato e cercato di distruggere i suoi sentimenti è riuscito nel suo intento: Ermal si tiene dentro il cuore la consapevolezza che l'amore che prova è ricambiato, che dietro i tentativi di Fabrizio di tenerlo lontano ci siano sentimenti troppo grandi e troppo profondi con cui l'altro non riesce ancora a fare i conti e ad accettare.

Saperlo non lo aiuta a stare meglio, non lenisce le ferite profonde che sanguinano dentro il suo cuore: ma lo aiuta a non impazzire, a tenersi aggrappato ad una seppur flebile speranza che le cose possano cambiare.

Quando sua madre viene a chiedergli come si sente, Ermal la abbraccia forte, cercando disperatamente di non scoppiare a piangere tra le sue braccia calde e profumate, si aggrappa a lei come se fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza nel mare di confusione e tristezza in cui è sprofondato.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro?”

Glielo chiede in albanese, con lo stesso tono dolce e pieno d'amore che usava quando lui era bambino e tremante di paura di rifugiava da lei per sentirsi dire che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che non c'era nulla di cui aver paura.

“Sto bene, mamma. Sono... sono solo un po' triste, tutto qui.”

Vorrebbe raccontarle tutto, aprirle il suo cuore completamente e parlarle dei sentimenti che prova per Fabrizio, di quanto stia soffrendo per questo amore segreto che provano entrambi, ma che non riescono a far uscire fuori. 

Lei capirebbe come si sente in questo momento: Ermal sa che non lo giudicherebbe mai, che non lo caccerebbe via come un appestato: lei lo prenderebbe per mano, gli poserebbe un bacio sulla fronte e gli direbbe di essere forte, di non mollare. 

Ma non riesce a dire neanche una parola: non riesce neanche ad alzarsi dal letto. Si limita a stringerla forte, a respirare il suo profumo per sentirsi a casa, al sicuro.

Si sente così stanco, così privo di forze da non rendersi neanche conto di essersi addormentato tra le braccia di sua madre, con le sue dita leggere tra i capelli e la sua voce bassa e familiare a cullarlo come una ninna nanna.

(Sogna Fabrizio, come gli capita quasi ogni notte da quando si sono conosciuti.

Li aspettava, quei sogni: li desiderava.

Ma stavolta è diverso: non è un sogno avvolto dalle nebbie del desiderio, di quelli che lo facevano svegliare con un'erezione tra le gambe, e una voglia disperata di essere nel letto di Fabrizio e di fare l'amore con lui.

Nel suo sogno si ritrova solo e terrorizzato in un luogo deserto e sconosciuto da cui non ha nessuna possibilità di fuggire, con la consapevolezza che Fabrizio l'ha abbandonato lì e che per lui non c'è più alcuna speranza.

Vorrebbe urlare, chiamarlo, implorarlo di tornare indietro: ma non ha più voce per farlo.

Ha davanti agli occhi l'immagine di lui con una ragazza tra le braccia, gli occhi completamente fissi su di lei e le sue mani troppo impegnate a scorrere sul quel corpo così estraneo e diverso dal suo per poterlo aiutare.

Si risveglia con gli occhi pesti e il cuscino bagnato di lacrime, in bocca il sapore nauseabondo dell'abbandono.)

Il giorno dopo si trascina a forza fuori di casa per distrarsi, per fingere di stare bene per non far preoccupare sua madre, e cercare di sottrarsi all'aria opprimente e pesante che ristagna nella sua stanza: cerca di non guardarsi troppo a lungo allo specchio, per non notare le borse scure ed impietose sotto gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e l'espressione di tristezza che si porta dietro stampata in faccia.

Cammina per ore per non dover pensare a nulla, prende la bici, e pedalando come un pazzo cerca di arrivare il più lontano possibile, per fingere con sé stesso di essere lontano dal paese, da Fabrizio, dai milioni di ricordi che lo assalgono come animali feroci ed affamati ogni volta che si guarda attorno e che rivede i luoghi in cui la sua amicizia con Fabrizio si è trasformata piano piano in amore.

Gli manca terribilmente parlare con lui, incontrare il suo sguardo e godersi il suo sorriso meraviglioso e pieno d'affetto, sentire la sua risata roca risuonargli nelle orecchie e passare ore intere con il privilegio di averlo accanto, di sentirlo vicino e poter avere la sua completa attenzione.

Il suo piccolo paesino arroccato tra mare e collina è sempre stato il suo angolo di paradiso: ma adesso tutto quello su cui si posa il suo sguardo gli provoca una sensazione di malessere e di disgusto che non ricorda di aver mai provato prima in tutta la sua vita.

Il vento che porta alle sue narici il profumo dei fiori e degli uliveti, il rumore del mare, la sensazione della sabbia e del sole sulla sua pelle gli sembrano alieni, estranei: non hanno più quella dolce familiarità di un tempo.

Fabrizio era stato in grado di rendere quel luogo ancora più magico: e adesso quel velo dorato è stato strappato via nel modo più crudele possibile, lasciandosi dietro solo un'immensa malinconia.

Ermal vorrebbe tornarsene a Bari, prendere il primo treno e lasciarsi alle spalle il vuoto che sente dentro, passare il resto dell'estate a dimenticare di aver mai conosciuto Fabrizio e di avergli permesso di spezzargli il cuore.

Non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi quando finalmente si rivedono, ed Ermal deve fare appello a tutte le sue forze per mantenere la calma: sente la bile salirgli in gola e lasciargli in bocca un sapore disgustoso. 

Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare quando i loro occhi si incontrano, è che non vuole vederlo, non vuole parlargli, e non riesce a provare simpatia per lui neanche quando sul viso di Fabrizio legge la stessa prostrazione e la stessa stanchezza che c'è sul suo.

Non c'è abbastanza spazio nel suo cuore.

Anzi, sente un sottile senso di cupa e orribile soddisfazione al pensiero di non essere l'unico a stare male e a portarsi dentro la frustrazione del loro amore non consumato. Fabrizio gli lascia il suo spazio all'inizio, evita di stargli troppo addosso, di imporgli la propria presenza, consapevole di non farebbe altro che farli soffrire ancora di più entrambi.

Gli lancia di tanto in tanto uno guardo preoccupato e apprensivo mentre Ermal se ne sta rintanato sotto l'ombrellone, sdraiato in posizione fetale come a volersi difendere dalle occhiate del mondo intero: Ermal se lo sente sulla pelle anche se se ne sta girato di spalle.

Avverte il peso dei suoi occhi e si morde le labbra per non mettersi ad urlare o a piangere disperato come un bambino. Quando sente Fabrizio avvicinarsi al suo lettino, si gira dall'altra parte dandogli la spalle: lo sente sospirare e si morde le labbra per non far uscire nessun suono dalla sua bocca e offrire all'altro solo apparente indifferenza.

La stessa che Fabrizio ha usato contro di lui.

“Ermal?”

Sentire la sua voce bassa e roca pronunciare il suo nome con quel velo di dolcezza e preoccupazione che l'ha sempre accompagnata dal primo giorno e che gli fa tornare in mente i momenti più belli che hanno passato insieme è un colpo dritto il cuore, una nuova crudeltà di cui forse Fabrizio non si rende neanche conto.

Se gli urlasse contro, se lo scacciasse e lo insultasse come faceva suo padre forse sarebbe più facile accettare la distruzione completa che si sta consumando tra loro.

Non gli risponde, fa appello a tutte le sue forze per non farlo, per non cedere alla tentazione di girarsi dalla sua parte e cercare di allungare le mani verso di lui, di toccarlo per sentirsi rassicurato e ritrovare quella pace perfetta che Ermal sentiva di aver trovato solo tra le sue braccia e col suono della voce nelle orecchie.

Ma Fabrizio non demorde: si avvicina di più a lui, lo chiama di nuovo e si siede accanto a lui sul lettino, la voce più bassa e per Ermal non riesce più a reggere, si sente troppo fragile per continuare a fingere di non provare nulla, che la sensazione di averlo di nuovo così vicino non abbia nessun effetto su di lui.

Si volta leggermente, ma non lo guarda negli occhi. Lo sente sospirare di nuovo.

“Che cosa vuoi?”

Fabrizio si passa una mano tra i capelli ed alza le spalle, come se all'improvviso non sapesse cosa dire. Ermal si tiene a distanza da lui quanto più è possibile, cercando di non toccarlo: non si fida di sé stesso, del suo corpo e di come potrebbe tradirlo.

Vorrebbe che Fabrizio se ne andasse, che lo lasciasse in pace a leccarsi le ferite.

“Volevo... volevo sapere come stavi, tutto qua.”

“Lo sai benissimo come sto, che cosa sto provando: ti basta guardarmi, no? Non hai bisogno di venire a chiedermelo.”

La sua voce rotta e sofferente si irradia tra i loro corpi come un'accusa a cui Fabrizio non può sottrarsi, che non può ignorare o cercare di razionalizzare come fa sempre per tenere a bada i sentimenti che prova per Ermal.

Lo sente sospirare di nuovo, come se il peso che si sta portando sulle spalle sia così gravoso da impedirgli di respirare. Ermal alza gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta da quando lo ha visto in camera con quella ragazza, lo guarda accendersi una sigaretta e passarsi nervosamente una mano sul viso.

Ermal si ritrae di nuovo, cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile per non toccarlo o cedere alla tentazione di farlo, di cercare di consolarlo in qualche modo stringendolo forte tra le braccia: non dovrebbe sentirsi così.

Il dolore che prova dovrebbe essere abbastanza da cancellare ogni traccia di affetto e gentilezza dal suo cuore.

Fabrizio cerca i suoi occhi, sospira di nuovo e poi si lascia andare ad una risata nervosa e triste che per Ermal non è altro che un'ulteriore pugnalata, perchè gli ricorda i momenti in cui la sua risata era luminosa e vivida come un bel sogno, come una mattina d'estate limpida e soleggiata.

“Darei qualsiasi cosa per farti stare meglio. Qualsiasi cosa, dico sul serio. So che in questo momento ti sembrano solo stronzate di circostanze, che probabilmente non credi ad una parola di quello che dico, ma... è tutto vero.”

“Smettila, ti prego... smettila. Sentirti dire queste cose, vederti cercare di essere ancora così gentile con me... mi fa solo più male. È una cosa crudele e non te ne rendi neanche conto.”

Ermal tiene il suo sguardo anche se l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è scappare via, il più lontano possibile da lui e da questo momento che non era preparato a sopportare. 

“Che cosa dovrei fare allora? Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

Baciami, è l'unica cosa che vorrebbe avere la forza di dirgli.

Metti da parte tutte le tue stupide paure del cazzo e ammetti che vuoi stare con me, senza nasconderti più, senza dirmi stronzate e continuare a raccontarle anche a te stesso. Ermal chiude gli occhi e prende un paio di respiri profondo per essere sicuro che non gli tremi la voce, di essere in grado di tenere sotto controllo le emozioni.

Poi lo guarda di nuovo dritto in faccia, come se volesse sfidarlo.

“Ignorami, fai finta che io non esista. Oppure trattami male, insultami, fammi quello che cazzo ti pare, ma smettila di farmi questo, di sbattermi in faccia il tuo affetto quando non posso averlo. Forse così riuscirò ad odiarti invece di volerti bene come sto facendo ancora adesso.”

Fabrizio abbassa lo sguardo e si alza dal lettino senza dire una parola.

“Non ti farei mai del male solo per farmi odiare da te. Non ci riuscirei. Potrai chiedermelo quante volte vuoi, ma non succederà. E non smetterò preoccuparmi per te.”

Ermal sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime che non vuole che Fabrizio veda, così si gira di nuovo dall'altra parte, dandogli le spalle.

“Non voglio più parlare. Lasciami solo per favore.”

(E' Fabrizio quella sera a prendere in mano la chitarra, mettersi seduto sul davanzale e cantare per lui, per entrambi. È una canzone di Venditti che anche sua madre ascoltava sempre quando Ermal era bambino e se ne stava seduto al tavolo della cucina a fare i compiti con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia nel guardare il modo in cui il solo filtrava tra i capelli di sua madre. 

Sulla radiolina scassata che avevano in casa consumavano cassette di cantati italiani sognando una vita migliore.

Vorrebbe raggiungere Fabrizio nella sua stanza, la stessa in cui si è consumato il suo tradimento, sedersi sul letto e raccontarglielo, godendosi i suoi sorrisi, le sue carezza e la sua voce leggera come una carezza sulla pelle.

È un'offerta di pace, Ermal lo sa. Ma non si sente pronto ad accettarla, ad arrendersi sapendo quanto ancora di non detto resta ancora tra di loro, sepolto sotto troppi strati di paure e segreti.

Fabrizio lo guarda, gli sorride.

Continua a cantare per lui, solo per lui.

Ermal va a sdraiarsi sul letto con la camicia che gli aveva prestato quel giorno alla grotta e che conserva ancora l'odore della sua pelle stretta tra le braccia, il suo viso premuto contro il tessuto come se senza non fosse in grado di continuare a respirare. 

Tiene la finestra aperta e si lascia cullare dalla sua voce per trovare un attimo di pace.) 

\-----

 

Fino a neppure una settimana prima, la decisione di sua madre di andare a far visita a sua nonna insieme a suo fratello per qualche giorno, affidandolo a Fabrizio per sicurezza e per non farlo sentire troppo solo, avrebbe riempito Ermal di quell'eccitazione carica di aspettative che ha sempre accompagnato la prospettiva di passare del tempo da solo con lui.

Adesso si sente intrappolato in una situazione che non sa come affrontare, con la persona che rappresenta i suoi sogni più belli e al tempo stesso gli incubi da cui vorrebbe disperatamente svegliarsi.

“Sei proprio sicuro di non voler venire con noi? Alla nonna dispiacerà non riuscire a vederti neanche una volta fino a Natale.”

Ermal annuisce vagamente, sorridendo a sua madre e cercando di ignorare la vicinanza tra il suo corpo e quello di Fabrizio.

“Tranquilla mamma. Starò bene.”

“A lui ci penso io, non ti preoccupare. Mi assicurerò che faccia il bravo e che non muoia di fame.”

Fabrizio sorride come ha sempre fatto, come continua a fare nonostante la tensione tra di loro che sembra sempre più vicina al punto di rottura dal quale non si potrà più tornare indietro. Gli scompiglia i capelli, con le sue dita calde e ruvide che gli massaggiano lo scalpo, e poi appoggia una mano alla base del suo collo per attirarlo di più a sè, in un gesto che vorrebbe essere rassicurante, ma che ad Ermal sembra quasi possessivo, in quel modo inconsapevole che è tipico di Fabrizio.

Si gode quel contatto anche se non dovrebbe, anche se si sente ancora ferito ed umiliato dal modo in cui Fabrizio l'ha trattato e dal modo in cui finge che tutto vada bene quando invece tutto attorno a loro sembra cadere a pezzi; non riesce ancora a guardarlo negli occhi o a parlare con lui, ma si sforza il più possibile di fingere che tra di loro nulla sia cambiato per non insospettire sua madre e farla partire tranquilla.

Ma cambia tutto quando si ritrovano da soli, senza nessuno a fare da cuscinetto protettivo tra di loro: Fabrizio sospira, cerca di fare qualche battuta che Ermal lascia cadere miseramente nel vuoto chiudendosi in un silenzio ostinato e offeso.

Lo sguardo triste che gli rivolge lo fa sentire quasi in colpa, ma si sforza di non cedere e di continuare ad ignorarlo, anche se comportarsi così non lo fa stare meglio: ma l'indifferenza è l'unica arma che ha in questo momento.

Va a sdraiarsi in giardino mentre Fabrizio cucina qualcosa per lui prima di andare a lavoro, cuffie saldamente piantate sulle orecchie per non dover ascoltare i suoi tentativi di conversazione.

Una volta avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per passare più tempo possibile insieme a lui, per vederlo in una situazione intima e rilassata come questa: avrebbero parlato per ore, con Ermal seduto sul bancone della cucina intento ad ascoltarlo, a farlo ridere, a godersi l'illusione che il loro rapporto fosse sul punto di diventare qualcosa di meraviglioso ed indimenticabile.

Invece Ermal si chiude in sé stesso e lascia che la sua parte più infantile prenda il sopravvento e scavi un solco sempre più profondo tra di loro.

Fabrizio ricompare dopo un po', un'espressione quasi imbarazzata sul viso, come se non sapesse come approcciare Ermal, cosa dirgli.

“Ti disturbo? Volevo solo dirti che sto andando all'albergo e che c'è da mangiare nel frigo. Puoi usare tutto quello che trovi qui, ok? Fai come se fossi a casa tua.”

Ermal non risponde subito: si prende il suo tempo, cercando di mantenere il suo viso neutrale e impassibile, riuscendoci solo a metà. Sospira e alza le spalle, mettendosi a sedere sulla sdraio e guardando Fabrizio dritto negli occhi.

È difficile sostenere il suo sguardo ignorando la stretta che sente alla bocca dello stomaco e il desiderio di allungare le mani verso di lui per toccarlo.

Anche per Fabrizio non sembra essere facile: segue i contorni del suo corpo seminudo quasi senza rendersene conto, con quello sguardo carico e sensuale che ricorda ad Ermal che i loro sentimenti sono ancora lì, intatti e sepolti sotto le mille stronzate da cui non riescono a liberarsi.

“Ok.”

Fabrizio non demorde, non si lascia scoraggiare dal suo atteggiamento negativo: si avvicina e si accende una sigaretta, offrendone una anche a lui. Ermal la prende, ma cercando di non dare al gesto nessuna importanza e di non fare caso al sorriso che Fabrizio gli rivolge.

“Vuoi qualcosa in particolare per cena? Posso passare a prenderlo dopo il lavoro così poi ceniamo insieme.”

“Prendi quello che vuoi, non m'interessa.”

C'è una lunghissima pausa, così pesante da fargli quasi mancare il fiato. Sente Fabrizio prendere un lungo respiro profondo, ma non lo guarda, si costringe a non farlo per non dargli nessuna soddisfazione.

“Sarà sempre così tra di noi d'ora in poi? Continuerai a ignorarmi o tenermi il broncio per tutto il resto dell'estate?”

Nella voce di Fabrizio c'è una frustrazione nuova ed inaspettata, che lo costringe ad alzare gli occhi per spiare l'espressione sul suo viso: non ricorda di averlo mai visto così serio e nervoso da quando si conoscono.

Non sembra neanche più lui senza il suo perenne sorriso e quell'aria di leggerezza che lo accompagna in ogni occasione: c'è una durezza nei suoi lineamenti a cui Ermal non è abituato e che lo mette immediatamente sulla difensiva, facendolo chiudere a riccio nel vano tentativo di difendere i propri sentimenti dal suo scrutinio.

Alza di nuovo le spalle, quasi stizzito.

“Sei tu che hai voluto questa situazione, non io.”

“Continuare a comportarti come un ragazzino immaturo e viziato come stai facendo adesso di sicuro non mi fa pensare di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata quando ti ho detto che sei troppo giovane.”

Ermal torna a sdraiarsi, dandogli le spalle per non fargli vedere l'espressione ferita sul suo viso, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido. Non sa mai come comportarsi con lui, non riesce più a mettere insieme i pezzi contorti del loro rapporto, che ormai sembra impossibile da recuperare.

E finisce per fare un casino dopo l'altro, per peggiorare ulteriormente una situazione già al limite della sopportazione. Più cercano di riavvicinarsi più si respingono e i bordi frammentari delle loro personalità sbattono l'uno contro l'altro, lasciandoli sempre più isolati.

Ermal sente di nuovo quella necessità di fuggire lontano, di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e tornare a casa, dove Fabrizio non potrà trovarlo e dove gli avvenimenti dell'estate gli sembreranno sempre di più un lontano ricordo.

Si morde le labbra, tiene gli occhi serrati per non vedere nulla e prende un lungo respiro profondo per cancellare qualsiasi tremore dalla sua voce.

“Allora perchè continui a cercare di parlare con me se sai già come andrà a finire? Perchè non mi lasci in pace?”

Fabrizio non dice nulla, ma Ermal lo sente sospirare sconsolato.

“Hai ragione. Dovrei smettere di provarci; purtroppo sono il solito stronzo che si preoccupa e che si ostina a continuare a provarci nonostante finisca per ricevere solo calci nel culo. Ma tranquillo, cercherò di imparare dai miei errori.”

(La casa è così silenziosa senza Fabrizio, vuota e senza vita come un cimitero: Ermal si aggira per le stanze senza una meta precisa, con mille pensieri in testa e un'inquietudine da cui non riesce a liberarsi, che gli si attacca alla pelle come un sudario.

Non resiste alla tentazione di andare a sdraiarsi sul suo letto, la pelle del viso premuta contro le lenzuola fresche e pulite, il corpo abbandonato e stretto contro il suo cuscino.

Prende qualche respiro profondo, quasi pesando di poter ancora sentire il profumo di quella ragazza sul tessuto sotto di lui, l'odore di sesso del suo corpo unito a quello di Fabrizio: spera quasi di poterlo ancora sentire, per capire cos'aveva di così speciale da poter essere toccata come a lui non succederà mai, per avere tutte le attenzioni che Ermal vuole così disperatamente e intensamente.

Ma non sente nulla a parte l'odore del corpo di Fabrizio, del suo sudore, e gli da quasi alla testa: gli ricorda i suoi abbracci, le giornate passate con lui e non fare nulla di particolare che gli mancano come l'aria, venate di quella sua voce meravigliosa e piena d'affetto che riservava solo per lui.

Ripensa a quello che si sono detti prima, alla voce di Fabrizio così ferita e sconsolata, all'ostilità che si agitava dentro di lui in un vano tentativo di proteggersi dal dolore, e finisce per sentirsi in colpa, ma non avendo nessuna idea di come sistemare la situazione.

Fabrizio gli vuole bene, così tanto da non riuscire a capire cosa vuole dal loro rapporto, lasciandolo in un limbo pericoloso che ferisce entrambi e li lascia isolati l'uno dall'altro nel modo peggiore possibile.

Erma affonda il viso nel cuscino e cerca di non pensare per un po', di godersi solo l'odore di Fabrizio senza lasciare alla sua mente spazio per pensare ad altro; lo immagina addormentato proprio lì, rilassato e sereno come non lo vede da giorni.

Non pensa a lui stretto al corpo nudo di quella ragazza.

Immagina di essere sdraiato lì accanto a Fabrizio dopo aver fatto l'amore con lui, di passare le mani sul suo corpo sudato e di seguire i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi con la lingua e le dita. Il suo sorriso sarebbe meraviglioso, la sua voce avrebbe quella nota roca e sensuale che infiammerebbe la sua pelle fino a farlo impazzire.

Fabrizio sarebbe gentile con lui, si prenderebbe il suo tempo per non fargli male, per farlo stare bene: Ermal lo sogna, lo desidera, si lascia cullare dal bisogno che prova verso di lui e cerca di dimenticare il dolore. Riesce quasi ad illudersi che sia lì per davvero, ma quando riapre gli occhi è da solo.)

Non si preoccupa di sistemare il letto quando finalmente si costringe ad alzarsi per mangiare qualcosa: vuole che Fabrizio sappia cosa ha fatto, quasi una piccola vendetta nei confronti suoi e di quella ragazza; adesso c'è il mio odore nel tuo letto, c'è il segno del mio corpo sulle tue lenzuola dove non potrai ignorarlo.

Esce per avere qualcosa da fare, per non restare da solo in una casa troppo piena di ricordi e di fantasmi che non si sente abbastanza forte da affrontare da solo, pedala per le strade assolate e semi deserte, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare le folle di bagnanti che si accalcano sulle spiagge e sui lidi.

Si sente separato dal loro mondo in modo così netto da farlo sentire un alieno senza uno scopo preciso in questa parte dell'universo in cui si è trovato all'improvviso: un alieno col cuore freddo e spezzato in una valle assolata in cui fatica a vivere.

Chissà se anche Fabrizio si sente così, se quando pensa a lui prova gli stessi sentimenti che si agitano nel suo cuore e lo lasciano esausto. Vorrebbe chiederglielo guardandolo dritto negli occhi per impedirgli di mentirgli di nuovo, di accampare scuse stupide per nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti.

Invece continua a muoversi, perchè restare fermo è troppo doloroso.

Gli sembra di girare a vuoto come una trottola impazzita, ed inizia sentirsi così stanco da avere paura di crollare a terra da un momento all'altro: gli sembra di non dormire da giorni, di non trovare un attimo di pace da quel giorno nella grotta, dove con la punta delle dita ha accarezzato un sogno che poi si è infranto miseramente.

E' tardi quando rientra a casa, il sole quasi scomparso dietro l'orizzonte e lunghe ombre che si allungano attorno a lui quasi minacciose; ma Fabrizio non è ancora tornato e le stanze sono ancora troppo vuote e troppo buie: accende tutte le luci in cucina e sulla veranda per non sentirsi solo, e per avere qualcosa da fare apparecchia la tavola fuori in giardino e inizia a cucinare qualcosa col èpoco che riesce a trovare nella cucina di Fabrizio.

(Tenersi occupati è il segreto per non crollare anche quando il mondo intero è ridotto in pezzi tutto attorno a te, e tu ti ritrovi da solo, senza sapere cosa fare.

Sua madre glielo diceva sempre, con le mani che le tremavano per lo sforzo di non fargli capire quanta paura avesse davvero e un sorriso tirato che valeva più di mille parole: qualsiasi cosa succeda continua a muoverti. Andrò tutto bene, vedrai.)

Fabrizio lo trova lì, a piedi nudi nella sua cucina con le mani sporche e una macchia di sugo sulla guancia: e il sorriso che riceve in cambio è così bello da cancellare tutto il resto, da fargli dimenticare l'atteggiamento indifferente che si è costretto ad assumere, e che adesso sembra evaporato miseramente nel suono cristallino della sua risata.

“Che stai facendo?”

Ermal alza le spalle e cerca di non guardarlo troppo a lungo. Fabrizio ha una pessima cera, sembra ancora più stanco del solito, ma il modo in cui sta sorridendo lo rende bellissimo, accende il suo viso di una luce che cancella tutti i segni della stanchezza.

Non vuole arrossire, così continua a dargli le spalle.

“Cosa pensi che stia facendo, genio?”

Sente Fabrizio prendere un respiro profondo a poi mettersi a sedere, il suo peso stanco, quasi stremato, abbandonato sulla sedia di legno più vicina a lui. Ermal gli lancia un'occhiata veloce senza smettere di girare la pasta nella pentola.

“Se ti chiedo se hai bisogno di una mano finiremo per litigare di nuovo? Sono veramente troppo stanco per farlo stasera.”

Ermal scuote la testa impercettibilmente e cerca di rilassarsi, anche se il cuore gli batte nel petto così forte da dargli l'impressione che anche Fabrizio possa sentirlo.

“Non voglio litigare. Dico davvero.”

Ed è la verità: per una sera, una sera soltanto, vuole illudersi che il loro rapporto si possa ancora salvare, che sia possibile nascondere nel suo cuore l'amore disperato che prova nei confronti di Fabrizio e fingere di poter essere suo amico, come faceva prima.

Cucinano insieme, scherzando e ridendo così tanto che ad Ermal fanno male le guance, con le mani di Fabrizio che cercano continuamente le sue e i loro sguardi che non smettono di incontrarsi.

Mangiano insieme seduti in giardino con l'odore di citronella delle candele contro gli insetti così' pesante da dargli quasi la nausea e il frinire continuo dei grilli a fargli girare la testa. Ermal prende piccoli respiri, un po' alla volta, per cercare di rimanere presente a sé stesso, per ricordarsi cosa fare, cosa dire.

Eppure si sente soffocare, come se stesse guardando un automa muovere i fili della sua vita, come se un altro, un estraneo stesse compiendo ogni suo gesto, lasciandolo in un angolo buio da solo e senza volontà.

Ma cerca di tenere duro.

Parlano di nuovo per la prima senza urlarsi addosso ed è così bello da fargli quasi venire da piangere: Fabrizio è così bello in quella luce, con la sua ritrovata allegria ad addolcirgli i contorni del viso e la postura delle spalle.

Ride come sembra che non faccia da mesi, anche se sono passati solo pochi giorni: Ermal si sente i palmi sudati e la testa che gira troppo in fretta, come se fosse ubriaco, anche se a buttato giù solo un mezzo bicchiere di vinto che è riuscito faticosamente ad estorcere a Fabrizio con un sorriso. Mangia pochissimo, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere, di sembrare normale perchè ha bisogno di questo momento, di passare di nuovo del tempo con lui e lasciarsi cullare dalle sue illusioni.

Il corpo di Fabrizio è così vicino che ad Ermal sembra di sentirne il calore sulla pelle, come una bruciatura quasi dolorosa, ma da cui non riesce ad allontanarsi.

Fabrizio gli posa una mano sulla spalla, poi tra i capelli ed è quel gesto così semplice che ha dato inizio a tutto il primo giorno che si sono incontrati, guardati negli occhi e toccati a farlo crollare, ed Ermal deve mordersi le labbra quasi a sangue per non scoppiare a piangere.

“Ti senti bene, Ermal?”

Si ritrova suo malgrado a scuotere la testa.

“Ti è piaciuto andare a letto con quella?”

Fabrizio si irrigidisce all'instante, il sorriso che piano piano muore sulle labbra e gli occhi si fanno distanti e lontani: la sua mano è ancora tra i suoi capelli, così Ermal la prende tra le sue per non dargli l'opportunità di allontanarsi da lui. Si aggrappa a lui quasi disperatamente per non cadere a pezzi.

“Ermal...”

“Non voglio litigare, te lo giuro: sono troppo stanco, non ce la faccio più. Ma ho bisogno di saperlo, ti prego.”

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi, si libera dalla stretta delle sue mani per premere i palmi contro le palpebre e poi passarsele tra i capelli in un gesto quasi disperato. Ermal si sente impotente a fare qualsiasi cosa se non andare avanti: non devi fermarti, non devi fermarti mai.

Se lo ripete come un mantra per non dimenticarlo.

“Che cazzo vuoi che ti dica?”

“La verità, tutto quello che voglio è che tu mi dica la verità.”

La sua voce è rimasta incredibilmente calma, quasi impassibile e metallica; Fabrizio scuote la testa e si accende una sigaretta con le mani che gli tremano leggermente, forse per il vino, forse per la tensione che continua ad accumularsi dentro di lui.

Non dice niente, ma nel suo sguardo Ermal legge tutto quello che bisogno di sapere: c'è tristezza e vergogna nei suoi occhi, come se si pentisse di ogni istante passato con quella ragazza, ma non riuscisse a trovare il coraggio di ammetterlo, perchè se lo facesse crollerebbe tutto lo scheletro di bugie che ha costruito attorno a sé nella vana speranza di tenerlo abbastanza lontano da proteggerlo.

Ermal prende un respiro profondo.

“Pensi mai a come sarebbe stato fare l'amore con me invece che con lei?”

Fabrizio gli sorride tristemente, gli occhi chiusi ed assenti che lo fanno sentire così incredibilmente solo con sé stesso e i suoi sentimenti. Le mani hanno smesso di tremargli, e sembra esserci un abbandono rassegnato nella sua postura che Ermal non sa come interpretare.

Si sono raccontati cose che Ermal non aveva mai detto a nessuno prima: tra le pieghe delle loro giornate passate insieme, delle lunghe lunghissime ore che hanno condiviso, così vicini da poter vedere tutto l'uno dell'altro è passato così tanto, e gli sembra impossibile che adesso non riescano a parlarsi sinceramente, che non riescano a dirsi in faccia quello che provano.

“Sì. Ci penso continuamente.”

Ermal si morde le labbra.

“Non dirlo solo perchè credi che sia quello che voglio sentirmi dire, ti prego.”

“Non lo sto facendo; ormai dovresti conoscermi abbastanza da sapere che dire cazzate non è da me.”

Fabrizio è seduto accanto a lui, gli sta aprendo il suo cuore per la prima volta senza nascondersi dietro scuse e bugie, eppure gli sembra così lontano, così fuori dalla sua portata: Ermal gli prende di nuovo la mano, la accarezza con la punta delle dita per non lasciarlo andare, per non perderlo e ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo.

“Allora perchè fingi di non volermi? Perchè ci fai questo?”

Fabrizio cerca di sorridergli, ma non ci riesce.

“Sei giovane, Ermal. Ti piaccio così tanto perchè non mi conosci abbastanza da vedere tutte le parti peggiori di me. Forse allora non ti piacerei così tanto.”

“Non credi che debba essere io a prendere quella decisione?”

Ermal dovrebbe essere arrabbiato, dovrebbe urlargli contro come ha continuato a fare durante tutte le loro discussioni: vorrebbe prendere Fabrizio a schiaffi per fargli capire quanto sia stupido quello che continua a dire credendo sia la cosa migliore per entrambi. Invece se ne sta seduto lì in silenzio ad aspettare l'ennesimo pugno dello stomaco, come una vittima sacrificale completamente priva della forza di ribellarsi.

“La mia vita è un casino, Ermal. Io sono un casino. Ci sono così tante cose che mi fanno schifo di me stesso e non voglio... non voglio sporcarti con questa merda, lo capisci? A diciassette anni non dovresti dover affrontare queste cose. Sono io l'adulto tra noi due e proteggerti tocca a me.”

Ermal scuote la testa, sapendo che non servirà a nulla continuare a discutere.

“Non mi stai proteggendo: mi stai facendo soffrire più di quanto tu possa immaginare. E stai facendo del male anche a te stesso. Ti sembra giusto?”

Fabrizio non risponde e non riesce a guardarlo; ed Ermal si sente mancare il respiro.

(Corre fuori il più lontano e velocemente possibile, con lo stomaco sottosopra e un dolore sordo nel petto che dopo un po' lo costringe a fermarsi per vomitare nei cespugli e ad inginocchiarsi per terra tra le lacrime che gli rigano il viso e urla soffocate che riesce a stento a trattenere. 

Non vuole perdere Fabrizio, non vuole lasciarlo andare perchè ormai non crede di poter più vivere senza di lui e perchè l'amore che prova nei suoi confronti è la cosa più reale che gli sia mai capitata: la sua vita ha continuato a viaggiare su binari interminabili e senza una meta precisa da quando è arrivato in Italia e tutto il suo mondo è cambiato.

Gli è passata addosso così velocemente da lasciarlo quasi confuso: ma Fabrizio ha cambiato tutto. Ha acceso la luce in una stanza buia e gli ha mostrato un mondo completamente nuovo che Ermal non credeva neanche potesse esistere, gli ha fato provare il primo vero amore, quello che ti penetra nelle ossa e non ti lascia più andare.

E non vuole rinunciarci: non vuole che finisca.

Ma ormai non sa più cosa fare.

Si alza in piedi a fatica, e continua a camminare finché non si ritrova sommerso nel casino scintillante e troppo rumoroso e luminoso del paese: si lascia sopraffare per non pensare, per non vedere.

Si copre gli occhi e le orecchie, e si getta a capofitto in una girandola di suoni, colori e voci che lo fagocitano come bestie affamate, facendo a pezzi il suo cuore e il suo corpo con il loro brusio costante.

Parla con la gente, ride, beve fino a stare di nuovo male, ma ricorda a stento quei momenti, lampi di luce brevi ed accecanti in un'oscurità così fitta da dargli l'impressione di essere l'unica persona rimasta sulla terra.

Sente delle labbra contro le sue e mani che scorrono lungo il suo corpo, ma non riesce a mettere a fuoco a chi appartengano, così le scansa via con così tanta violenza da barcollare, cadere e farsi male al ginocchio quasi senza rendersene conto. 

Eppure, anche nello stato in cui è, non riesce a smettere di pensare a Fabrizio, di sentir bruciare sulla pelle l'ennesimo rifiuto come un marchio a fuoco vivo: vorrebbe che fosse lì, che lo portasse a casa e lo tenesse stretto tra le braccia, sussurrandogli all'orecchio che andrà tutto bene anche se non è vero. 

Ermal accarezza la propria sofferenza con la punta delle dita, sudore, terra e sangue mischiati che gli inondano la bocca col loro sapore metallico quasi familiare. Vorrebbe piangere, ma non riesce più a fare neanche quello, perchè il mondo si muove troppo velocemente davanti a suoi occhi e gli sembra quasi che abbiano smesso di funzionare.

Vorrebbe scomparire.

Forse allora il dolore finalmente smetterebbe di esistere.

Non si rende conto di essersi trascinato di nuovo casa di Fabrizio finché non si lascia cadere sul divano. Le luci sono tutte accese, ma non c'è nessuno.

Ermal lo chiama, lo chiama disperatamente, ma non ottiene nessuna risposta.

Si addormenta col suo nome sulle labbra.)

“Che cazzo ti è successo?! E dove cazzo sei stato finora?! Sono stato per ore fuori a cercarti!”

La voce di Fabrizio è come lame affilate che tagliano a fettine sottili il suo cervello, come spilli che gli si conficcano nella sua carne dilaniandogli le membra senza pietà. Ermal si alza barcollando, cercando di mettere a fuoco il mondo e il viso contorto da rabbia e preoccupazione di Fabrizio. 

La stanza gira attorno a lui così velocemente da farlo quasi star male di nuovo, ma riesce a calmarsi abbastanza da prendere un paio di lunghi respiri profondi: Fabrizio lo sta guarda fisso, gli occhi duri ed impenetrabili come quelli di un divo del cinema degli anni '50, e ad Ermal viene da ridere, una risata isterica che minaccia di trasformarsi in piano in qualsiasi momento.

Fabrizio scuote la testa, passandosi le mani tra i capelli in un gesto di stizza.

“Si ubriaco, vero? Cristo, se lo dovesse venire a sapere tua madre...”

Fabrizio non riesce a finire la frase perchè Ermal gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia, stringendolo forte a sé come se senza di lui non riuscisse a restare in piedi.

“Non essere arrabbiato con me, ti prego. Ti prego.”

E' in quel momento che gli ultimi residui di controllo e razionalità scivolano via da Fabrizio: nel momento in cui le sue braccia circondano il corpo di Ermal e lo attirano contro il proprio, in un gesto liberatorio seguito da un lungo, lunghissimo sospiro, come se quel contatto avesse finalmente dato nuova aria ai loro polmoni e nuova linfa alle loro vite.

Gli accarezza i capelli, quasi tirandoli nella foga, gli posa un bacio sulla testa e lo culla tra le braccia con una dolcezza che scioglie tutti i grumi di rabbia e risentimento che infestavano i loro cuori.

Adesso ci sono solo loro. E nient'altro.

Ermal non vuole lasciarlo andare mai più: si aggrappa alla sua schiena quasi con violenza.

“Non sono arrabbiato. Te lo giuro, ma ero così preoccupato per te cazzo. Non riuscivo a trovarti da nessuna parte; avevo paura ti fosse successo qualcosa. Avevo paura di averti perso. Cazzo Ermal, mi dispiace... mi dispiace così tanto...”

“Non mi lasciare, ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Non mi mandare via.”

Si rendono conto di non essere altro che due persone danneggiate, spezzate nel profondo, ma che si incastrano perfettamente l'una con l'altra. Ermal gli bacia la guancia, gli accarezza il viso con le mani tremanti, ma si ferma lì, non cerca di fare altro.

Fabrizio gli sorride.

“Non ti lascio, lo giuro. Ci penso io a te, Ermal.”

(Fabrizio lo lascia entrare nel suo letto, lo stringe forte a sé posandogli piccoli baci sulla fronte, sussurrandogli all'orecchio che aggiusteranno tutto insieme, che rimetteranno insieme e pezzi dei loro cuori così maltrattati da riuscire a stento a battere.

Ermal si abbandona contro il suo petto, inspira il suo odore per non dimenticarlo, si lascia coccolare come un bambino affamato d'amore così disperatamente da essere disposto a fare qualunque cosa per averne almeno un po'.

Non sa se credergli, se fidarsi delle sue parole perchè Fabrizio potrebbe cambiare idea, potrebbe lasciarlo e ha paura di restare bruciato di nuovo, di ricevere un ennesimo colpo a cuore da cui non è sicuro di riuscire a riprendersi questa volta.

“Non mi lasciare, ti prego. Ti prego.”

Fabrizio lo stringe più forte, lo avvolge col suo corpo ed Ermal sorride contro la curva del suo collo.

Ti amo così tanto, vorrebbe dirgli, tu sei tutta la mia vita, sei tutto quello che voglio. 

Si lascia cullare dal battito del suo cuore fino ad addormentarsi, per la prima volta dopo giorni sentendosi quasi felice.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ermal si sveglia all'improvviso nel bel mezzo della notte, con il petto attanagliato da un senso di panico così intenso da farlo star male di nuovo, il respiro affannato e una coltre di sudore freddo attaccata alla pelle: la testa gli gira così tanto che quasi non riesce a mettersi seduto, ma prendere un paio di respiri profondi e affondare il viso nel cotone fresco del cuscino lo aiuta a calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire ad alzarsi ed arrivare faticosamente fino al bagno.

Non accende la luce: si sente gli occhi pesanti in modo quasi doloroso, la testa che gli scoppia e il cuore che gli batte all'impazzata mentre vomita i residui della sua stupida sbronza e dei suoi incubi.

Cerca di respirare piano, di calmare il battito impazzito che gli pulsa nel petto e di schiarirsi la mente dai residui dei suoi incubi che si confondono con la realtà dietro i suoi occhi socchiusi: gli tremano le mani e non riesce a farle smettere.

Per la prima volta dopo anni ha sognato suo padre: una nuova ondata di nausea lo investe senza preavviso quando ripensa a quegli occhi freddi e privi d'affetto che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di dimenticare, ma che sembrano essere rimasti sempre lì in agguato negli angoli più oscuri della sua memoria, impossibili da cancellare, come un marchio indelebile impresso a ferro e fuoco sulla sua pelle.

Il ricordo preciso del sogno è già svanito quasi del tutto dalla sua mente, ma Ermal riesce ancora a sentire nelle orecchie il suono metallico della sua voce piena di rabbia, il peso crudele delle sue mani sul suo corpo e la sua presenza maligna che sembra ancora riempire lo spazio attorno a lui.

Lo sente lì nella stanza, fermo alle sue spalle, pronto a saltare fuori dalle tenebre che lo circondano per fargli di nuovo del male.

È la presenza di Fabrizio a farlo tornare al presente, ad allontanare i suoi incubi abbastanza da calmare il suo respiro, da farlo sentire di nuovo al sicuro.

Gli accarezza dolcemente la schiena finché Ermal non smette di tremare, gli posa un bacio tra i capelli e gli sussurra all'orecchio che va tutto bene, che non c'è nulla di cui aver paura, con quella sua voce calda, ruvida e confortante che è sempre capace di cancellare tutto il resto e lasciare solo una sensazione di calma infinita dentro di lui.

Ermal gli crede: si convince che se Fabrizio è lì accanto a lui niente e nessuno potrà fargli del male, si gode il calore delle sue mani calde e rassicuranti contro la sua schiena e il suo odore familiare nelle narici; sospira e accenna un sorriso.

Fabrizio ricambia il sorriso e gli accarezza i capelli dolcemente; Ermal chiude gli occhi quando si allontana da lui per attimo e ritorna con un asciugamano bagnato e fresco che gli passa sul viso, e si lascia andare ad un lungo sospiro di sollievo. Quando riapre gli occhi e i loro sguardi si incontrano, Ermal pensa che dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo, che dovrebbe vergognarsi per questo momento di fragilità così incontrollabile e violenta da lasciarlo destabilizzato.

Invece per la prima volta in vita sua si rende conto che può mostrare il suo cuore e le sue ferite ad un altra persona senza aver paura che vengano usate contro di lui: Fabrizio lo sfiora dolcemente, come se avesse paura di romperlo, ed Ermal si abbandona tra le sue braccia sospirando contro la sua pelle.

Non c'è più bisogno di nascondersi, di fingere che l'attrazione che scorre tra loro e il desiderio di contatto che provano l'uno per l'altro non esistano: persino Fabrizio sembra aver messo da parte le bugie e la maschere che usava come muri da interporre tra sé ed Ermal per non cedere, per non dover guardare in faccia l'affetto e il desiderio che prova nei suoi confronti.

È quasi liberatorio sapere di avere sempre avuto ragione, che i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio erano ricambiati.

Adesso riescono a toccarsi sapendo entrambi di volerlo e che continuare a negare l'evidenza non ha più senso: Ermal vorrebbe restare così per sempre, fermare il tempo e cristallizzarlo nel momento in cui le braccia di Fabrizio lo circondano.

Chiude gli occhi e sospira contro la sua pelle, il ricordo delle sue paura sempre più pallido e lontano nella sua mente.

“Ti senti meglio adesso?”

Ermal annuisce contro l'incavo del suo collo e si lascia andare ad un lungo, lunghissimo sospiro quando Fabrizio gli appoggia una mano sulla fronte.

“Sei caldo, forse hai un po' di febbre. Ce la fai ad alzarti da solo?”

“Credo di sì.”

Fabrizio gli resta vicino senza toccarlo mentre si lava la faccia per allontanare del tutto le ultime nebbie del suo sogno dalla sua mente, pronto a sorreggerlo se ne avesse bisogno, ma senza soffocarlo con troppe attenzioni: capisce che Ermal ha bisogno dei suoi tempi e dei suoi spazi. Ormai basta loro un'occhiata veloce per sapere esattamente come si sente l'altro.

Ermal evita di guardarsi allo specchio mentre si sciacqua la bocca per cancellare il sapore acre del vomito, perchè non vuole vedersi con gli occhi gonfi e sofferenti, il viso pallido e prostrato.

Si volta verso Fabrizio invece, ed il suo sguardo è come una carezza, è una dichiarazione d'amore che non ha bisogno di parole. Si sente sempre bellissimo quando i suoi occhi sono su di lui, ed è una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima in vita sua: quella di sentirsi unico e speciale agli occhi del suo primo e disperato amore. Lo sente sospirare nella semioscurità che li circonda.

Fabrizio gli si avvicina lentamente, lo prende di nuovo tra le braccia appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, e per un po' resta lì senza muoversi, senza parlare, con le mani di Ermal che gli accarezzano la schiena lentamente.

Ermal ha la sensazione che quell'abbraccio serva più a Fabrizio che a lui, ma lo ricambia senza dire una parola, accarezzandogli i capelli e cercando di imprimere nella sua mente e sulla sua pelle ogni sensazione che prova.

È difficile per Fabrizio accettare che gli è permesso toccarlo, che non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che stanno facendo perchè non fanno male a nessuno: abbandonarsi ai propri sentimenti e desideri gli sembra quasi impossibile, ed Ermal vuole aiutarlo a tutti i costi, vuole fargli capire che i loro sentimenti sono più importanti dei loro dubbi e delle loro paure.

Hanno entrambi sofferto fin troppo per non cogliere questa opportunità di felicità che si trovano davanti.

Ermal vorrebbe accarezzare con la punta delle dita tutte le ferite e i lividi che Fabrizio si porta dietro anche se non sa neanche quali siano: ma non gli importa. Vuole che Fabrizio si lasci amare da lui, che si lasci guarire dai suoi baci fino a non soffrire più.

Ermal gli ha già aperto il suo cuore e mostrato le cicatrici che si porta dietro: l'unica cosa che desidera è che Fabrizio si fidi di lui abbastanza da fare lo stesso.

L'incubo è ormai quasi completamente svanito dalla sua mente quando tornano a letto e si sdraiano l'uno accanto all'altro in silenzio, solo il fruscio delle lenzuola sotto di loro ad accompagnare i loro movimenti. I loro corpi si toccano appena, ma Ermal ne sente comunque il calore, e si gode quella sensazione ad occhi chiusi. Vorrebbe che il mondo fuori scomparisse in un'istante, lasciandosi dietro solo loro due stretti nel loro abbraccio.

Dal modo in cui gli occhi di Fabrizio si posano su di lui, Ermal capisce che vorrebbe sapere cosa gli è successo, cosa lo ha sconvolto così tanto da farlo stare male, ma che non gli chiede niente perchè non sa come farlo senza rovinare l'atmosfera di pace quasi irreale che si è instaurata tra loro.

Entrambi hanno quasi paura di muoversi e di spezzare l'incantesimo che gravita sopra di loro come un velo che li separa dal resto del mondo: parlare a voce troppo alta distruggerebbe tutto, pensa Ermal, ed non voglio che succeda.

Così, quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è appena un sussurro.

“Era da tanto che non avevo incubi”

“Cos'hai sognato?”

Anche la voce di Fabrizio è bassa e roca, come se le sue corde vocali avessero smesso di funzionare nel modo giusto a causa dell'immenso sforzo fatto per restare in silenzio, per non fare rumore e rovinare tutto.

I suoi occhi sono così belli; Ermal prende una sua mano tra le sue e la appoggia contro il suo cuore, per fargli sentire come batte, per ricordargli che sono entrambi lì, vivi e presenti: che questo momento è reale e non sarà più possibile tornare indietro.

“Mio padre.”

Fabrizio non dice nulla, ma Ermal lo sente tendersi impercettibilmente contro di lui.

“E' strano: quando mi capita di sognarlo, l'unica cosa che ricordo dopo è la sensazione di terrore che mi provocava essere davanti a lui. Non sogno mai momenti o memorie precise di tutte le cose orribili che ha fatto a me e alla mamma: non ricordo di quando mi ha quasi rotto un braccio, delle notti in cui tornava a casa ubriaco e ci urlava contro per ore, dicendo che la mamma era una puttana che meritava di morire. Di lui mi è rimasto solo l'eco della mia paura.”

Ermal prende un lunghissimo sospiro, e dopo aver buttato fuori tutta l'aria che aveva incamerato nei polmoni si sente più leggero, libero da un peso che gravava su di lui da troppo tempo e che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di condividere con nessuno.

Si volta vero Fabrizio quando lo sente sospirare a sua volta: i suoi occhi sono scuri e duri, e dentro di essi Ermal vede una rabbia ed un risentimento così intensi da farlo tremare: ma non di paura come gli succedeva con suo padre, perchè sa che Fabrizio non gli farebbe mai del male.

In quella reazione così plateale, così estrema, Ermal vede l'eco lontano dei demoni di Fabrizio, quelli da cui non riesce a liberarsi e che continuano a tormentarlo senza sosta: si sente invaso da una tenerezza incredibile, perchè vorrebbe fare di tutto per cancellarli per sempre, e infondo al cuore sa che, se Fabrizio gliene desse la possibilità, ci potrebbe riuscire.

“Quasi vorrei che quel pezzo di merda fosse qui: così potrei ammazzarlo con le mie mani.”

Ermal non dice niente, non trova le parole giuste per lasciare uscire fuori dalla sua bocca quello che si agita dentro di lui: le mani di Fabrizio lo stringono più forte, lo attirano contro il suo corpo e sarebbe così facile sporgersi in avanti e posare le labbra sulle sue e baciarlo fino a non avere più fiato.

In quel bacio ci sarebbe tutto il suo cuore, tutta la sofferenza che si porta dietro da anni, unita al desiderio frustrato e doloroso che prova nei confronti di Fabrizio.

Ma non vuole farlo, non è il momento giusto: non vuole baciarlo con il nome di suo padre ancora sulle labbra, con i residui della sua paura ancora nella mente. Fabrizio lo guarda come se fosse pronto a fare qualunque cosa per lui, per cancellare i suoi ricordi e ridargli l'innocenza che suo padre gli ha strappato dal cuore a forza di calci e pugni. 

Ermal si lascia toccare, stringere forte, e accarezzare: posa un bacio sulla guancia di Fabrizio che sembra lasciare un marchio così indelebile sulla sua pelle da lasciarlo senza parole.

Fabrizio sospira e lascia che Ermal appoggi la testa contro il suo petto e per la prima volta in vita sua, non si vergogni delle sue lacrime.

 

\------

 

(La notte ha uno strano sapore dolceamaro, quello di ricordi lontani venati di un'inspiegabile malinconia, e di un presente fatto di frammenti di speranze e di paure incontrollabili.

Fabrizio guarda Ermal dormire sereno come un bambino, con la testa abbandonata sul suo petto e la bocca semiaperta in un'espressione meravigliosa di abbandono e fiducia: il suo respiro è leggero e regolare, come una nenia lontana e nostalgica, e in quella calda notte di fine luglio il calore del suo corpo premuto contro il suo è quasi insopportabile.

Ma a Fabrizio va bene così.

Gli accarezza i capelli con la punta delle dita per non disturbarlo, non si muove per proteggere la tranquillità del suo sonno e lo guarda come se avesse occhi solo per poter fare esattamente quello per il resto della vita: guardarlo, accarezzare la sua figura con lo sguardo.

Il suo viso è illuminato appena dalla luce dei lampioni e della luna che filtrano dalla finestra e tutto ad un tratto gli sembra ancora più giovane dei suoi diciassette anni, come se gli eventi della notte e la luce diffusa attorno a loro avessero lavato via una coltre spessa e secca di anni e anni di dolore, lasciandosi dietro un ragazzino bisognoso d'amore.

Ripensa al suo viso contorto da rabbia e frustrazione durante la loro lite, dalla tristezza e dalla paura per il suo incubo.

Gli accarezza appena la guancia per cancellare il solco lasciato dalle lacrime sulla sua pelle: Ermal si muove appena nel sonno e le sue mani lo cercano come se avessero inconsciamente paura di perderlo anche nei sogni; Fabrizio lo tocca come un uomo che ha tra le mani l'oggetto più prezioso che possiede, una gemma rara e di valore inestimabile.

È bellissimo, con i suoi capelli ricci e scuri che gli cadono sugli occhi come il velo di una sposa, con le guance arrossate, e quel corpo magro e fragile che Fabrizio vorrebbe baciare da capo a piedi.

Lo guarda e ripensa a sé stesso alla sua età, alla rabbia che aveva in corpo perchè non riusciva ad accettarsi, a guardare dentro di sé senza provare disgusto, confusione e voglia di autodistruggersi nei modi peggiori possibili: Fabrizio si vede con una chiarezza crudele, ricorda tutti i suoi momenti peggiori e non riesce a dimenticare nulla.

Anche Ermal non riesce a dimenticare i demoni della sua vita: se li porta dietro nei suoi grandi occhi tristi, nell'espressione assente e malinconica che a volte gli attraversa il volto, nella cronica insicurezza e bisogno d'amore da cui non riesce mai a liberarsi.

Forse è per questo che si è innamorato di lui: perchè in Ermal vede frammenti di sé stesso, vede la stessa fragilità che lo accompagna da tutta la vita e con cui fare i conti non è mai facile. Vorrebbe amarlo come merita, dandogli tutto quello che si porta nel cuore e che non è mai riuscito a dire a nessuno prima d'ora.

Ma la paura di rovinare tutto torna a soffocare i suoi desideri: Fabrizio pensa al casino senza capo né coda che è la sua vita, alle zavorre che si trascina sulle spalle sempre più a fatica, e l'idea di trascinare Ermal in quel mondo lo riempie di disgusto.

Quando torna con la mente all'ultimo anno, tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è il tempo passato ad elemosinare un posto dove stare per qualche giorno da amici e conoscenti perchè non sapeva dove altro andare, oppure a dormire in macchina, ai lavori di merda che ha dovuto fare per poter mangiare, al senso di totale abbandono e solitudine che ha accompagnato i suoi giorni da quando la sua famiglia ha tagliato i ponti con lui e si è ritrovato completamente solo.

Fabrizio ha stretto i denti, è andato avanti: ma vivere così ha lasciato ferite profonde dentro di lui. Ogni umiliazione, ogni disgustoso compromesso a cui è dovuto scendere per sopravvivere è una cicatrice impressa a ferro e fuoco sulla sua pelle da cui non si libererà mai.

Ermal dovrebbe vivere la sua adolescenza scoprendo sé stesso, i suoi desideri, accarezzando sogni sempre nuovi e sempre diversi che accompagnino i suoi giorni e gli diano nuove direzioni da seguire. Dovrebbe prendersi tempo per guarire, per dimenticare, per imparare ad amare sé stesso.

Non prendendosi cura di lui.

Fabrizio sospira contro di lui, cullandolo tra le braccia: Ermal è la cosa migliore che gli sia mai capitata dal giorno in cui suo padre l'ha sbattuto fuori di casa e gli ha intimato di non tornare mai più.

È la luce in fondo al tunnel di disperazione ed eccessi in cui era sprofondato: quando lo guarda si sente invaso da un senso di pace quasi surreale, quando parla con lui dimentica sé stesso, il suo passato, e riesce a pensare solo a lui.

L'intensità di quei sentimenti è quasi spaventosa.

Fabrizio vorrebbe toccarlo, imprimere sulla sua pelle il suo marchio e sussurrargli all'orecchio tutto quello che si agita nel suo cuore. Lo guarderebbe negli occhi, quei grandi occhi scuri che gli fanno girare la testa, e gli direbbe che è solo suo e che nessuno potrà mai più averlo.

Le notti passate a desiderarlo, i giorni in cui stare lontano da lui era insopportabile affollano la sua mente di ricordi e desideri inespressi che ormai sembrano troppo forti e intensi per poter essere ricacciati indietro, per quanto Fabrizio continui ancora a provarci, perchè Ermal merita di meglio, merita un amore senza zavorre e senza incubi.

Merita di essere il ragazzino che non è mai stato, di scoprire l'amore senza soffrire per colpa sua: Fabrizio non ha niente da dargli, guarda la sua vita e non vede nulla che valga la pena di amare.

Ma è solo quando sono l'uno nella braccia dell'altro che tutto sembra avere finalmente un senso, che il rumore assordante del mondo e dei loro problemi si zittisce e regala loro un momento di pace: e questo è quasi impossibile da ignorare.

Ripensa alle giornate passate con lui, al suo corpo premuto contro il suo sotto il sole accecante, alla sua risata, alle mille confidenze che si sono scambiati e non sa se si sente pronto a rinunciare a quest'ultima ancora di salvezza che lo tiene a galla nel mare di merda in cui rischia di affogare.

Ermal gli ha donato la sua amicizia, il suo amore, una fiducia completa che, probabilmente, non ha mai condiviso con nessuno. E Fabrizio vuole proteggere quei sentimenti e vuole tenerseli stretti con la stessa intensità con cui vorrebbe scappare via da lui per proteggerlo da sé stesso.

La notte è densa, come se l'aria attorno a loro avesse assunto la consistenza di una nebbia spessa e insopportabile da cui è impossibile liberarsi.

Si sente esausto, così stanco da non riuscire a fare altro che abbandonarsi contro di lui.

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi e sospira, perchè nonostante i mille pensieri che si muovono dentro di lui, vuole godersi questo piccolo pezzo di paradiso che Ermal gli sta regalando e addormentarsi, forse per la prima e ultima volta, tra le sue braccia.)

 

\-------

 

Ermal si sveglia il giorno dopo controvoglia, come quando da bambino sua madre veniva a chiamarlo presto la mattina e lui per tutta risposta si girava dall'altra parte e cercava di ignorarla, e con la luce accecante del sole che si gli riflette sul viso stanco: ha lo stomaco ancora in subbuglio ed un dolore sordo si irradia dalle sue ginocchia sbucciate e coperte da croste rosse di sangue raggrumato.

Un conato di vomito improvviso gli preme con forza contro la gola, minacciando di farlo star male di nuovo, ma riesce con uno sforzo immenso a ricacciarlo indietro, respirando pesantemente come se gli mancasse l'aria.

Sospira quasi dolorosamente, sentendosi stanco e svuotato.

Vorrebbe sprofondare di nuovo nelle nebbie benevole del sonno, perchè dover aprire gli occhi e riprendere a funzionare normalmente dopo la notte appena trascorsa gli sembra quasi una crudeltà.

Fa una smorfia quasi disperata e affonda di nuovo il viso nel cuscino, cercando di farsi così piccolo da scomparire e non dover affrontare quello che lo aspetta al di fuori di quella piccola camera da letto: si sente ancora confuso, di un umore indecifrabile e moroso dal quale non riesce a districarsi, che gli fa venire voglia di lasciarsi andare ad un lunghissimo pianto liberatorio.

L'adrenalina, la rabbia e tutte le emozioni provate solo qualche ora prima sembrano aver lasciato il posto ad una strana calma prima della tempesta: Ermal si sente quasi svuotato, intrappolato tra gli eventi della sera prima, la sua litigata con Fabrizio, la fuga, i ricordi confusi dall'alcol di quello che è successo dopo, e quelli della notte passata tra le sue braccia. 

Se chiude gli occhi, riesce ancora a sentire le braccia di Fabrizio attorno al suo corpo, il suo odore è ovunque attorno a lui, gli invade le narici quasi con violenza anche se lui non è più sdraiato lì nel letto accanto a lui: quel ricordo resterà lì per sempre, impresso a ferro e fuoco nella sua memoria insieme al profumo del mare e della sabbia, alla sensazione del sole bollente sulla pelle in un pomeriggio di luglio, e al suono della voce di Fabrizio che sussurra il suo nome.

Non vuole e non riesce a credere che la notte che hanno passato stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro possa non contare niente, che Fabrizio possa riuscire a tornare alla sua vecchia indifferenza senza pensarci due volte: si sono detti troppo, hanno aperto il loro cuore in modo troppo profondo per tirarsi indietro adesso.

Gli equilibri tra loro sono cambiati: il modo in cui Fabrizio lo guardava, come posava le mani sul suo corpo e lo attirava a sé come se da quel contatto dipendesse tutta la sua vita ha rivelato tutti i suoi veri sentimenti, quelli che ha disperatamente cercato di soffocare, ma che hanno resistito sotto la loro pelle, aspettando solo di poter venire fuori.

Eppure Ermal si ritrova ancora ad aver paura di dover affrontare l'ennesimo rifiuto: quella paura gli attraversa il corpo come una scarica elettrica così intensa da fargli male e da paralizzarlo, facendolo sentire incredibilmente solo.

Non riesce a non pensare che, se dovesse succedere, stavolta finirebbe tutto davvero: il tira e molla disperato tra indifferenza e totale dipendenza l'uno dall'altro da cui non riescono a liberarsi arriverebbe alla fine e quel pensiero è quasi impossibile da sopportare.

Perchè l'idea di dover essere costretto a rinunciare a Fabrizio per sempre dopo che per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita si è sentito così accettato e amato da un'altra persona è orribile, è una punizione che non sente di meritare.

Quando Ermal chiude gli occhi e ripensa agli eventi dell'ultima settimana, dal loro incontro nella grotta, alla notte passata da Fabrizio con quella ragazza, dalle loro liti furiose, a come è stato dormire tra le sue braccia, con il calore del suo amore impresso sulla pelle. Fabrizio gli appare come una divinità enigmatica, capace di essere benevola e crudele al tempo stesso, che tiene tra le mani il suo cuore e che potrebbe decidere di distruggerlo per sempre in qualunque momento.

Si sente esausto, stanco di lottare contro un muro che non sembra intenzionato a cedere, contro le mille paure di Fabrizio che stanno soffocando il loro amore neonato, ma che sembra già sul punto di sfiorire.

Ermal resiste alla tentazione di scappare via, di scivolare senza fare rumore fuori dalla casa per non dover affrontare quello che verrà, per non dover guardare di nuovo negli occhi Fabrizio e sentirsi dire che tra di loro non potrà esserci nulla, che la notte appena trascorsa è stata solo uno sbaglio.

Se non si vedessero mai più, forse Ermal riuscirebbe piano piano a dimenticarlo, a lasciarsi alle spalle i sentimenti che gli martellano il cuore come pugnali infuocati: forse, a poco a poco, le sue ferie guarirebbero. Invece stringe i pugni con così tanta forza da sentire dolore e sospira contro il cotone del cuscino finché la sensazione di malessere fisico che gli attanaglia lo stomaco non si attenua.

Si sforza di alzarsi per andare in bagno e cercare di lavare via quel torpore malsano dal suo corpo, per svegliarsi del tutto e smettere di commiserarsi nelle sue paure.

Pensa a Fabrizio mentre è sotto la doccia e l'acqua calda massaggia il suo corpo nudo, a come lo ha tenuto stretto e confortato dopo il suo incubo, al suo sguardo pieno di rabbia e di desiderio di proteggerlo che si muoveva dentro di lui mentre gli raccontava di suo padre: era così bello, e in quei pochi momenti era completamente suo. Si morde le labbra per non fare rumore quando la sua mano inizia a muoversi tra le sue gambe.

Fabrizio è seduto alla scrivania quando torna in camera, una sigaretta tra le labbra, lo sguardo di chi non ha dormito un cazzo, che però si illumina di un sorriso complice appena lo vede, e che riporta indietro Ermal ai giorni in cui la sintonia tra di loro era al centro delle loro vite.

Si guardano per un attimo senza dire nulla, come se entrambi si trovassero all'improvviso persi e senza nessun appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per trovare di nuovo un punto d'incontro; Ermal sforza di ricambiare il sorriso, anche se prova un certo imbarazzo per i pensieri che ancora affollano la sua mente e che lo costringono ad arrossire.

“Ero salito a vedere se ti eri svegliato. Hai fame? Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?”

Il suo stomaco si stringe dolorosamente al solo pensiero del cibo, minacciando una nuova ventata di nausea, così scuote la testa.

“Non credo di poter mangiare niente adesso. Magari più tardi.”

Fabrizio annuisce, mentre si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e distoglie lo sguardo da lui.

“Come ti senti? Passata la sbronza?”

Ermal alza le spalle e va a sedersi sul davanzale della finestra, abbastanza vicino da poterlo guardare negli occhi e quasi sfiorarlo, ma restando a distanza di sicurezza, perchè con l'eccitazione e l'adrenalina che pompano ancora nelle sue vene non si sente sicuro di sé stesso. 

Fabrizio non fa una piega; gli offre una sigaretta che Ermal prende cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi: le sigarette di Fabrizio, il loro odore acre e il sapore disgustoso che gli lasciano in bocca hanno un che di nostalgico che Ermal si stringe nel cuore per non dimenticarlo mai, cercando di apparire rilassato e non far vedere le emozioni che si muovono dentro di lui.

“La sbronza è passata credo, ma mi sento veramente di merda...”

Fabrizio ride, quella risata sincera e divertita che increspa gli angoli dei suoi occhi di piccole rughe e che gli illumina il volto cancellando la stanchezza in un attimo. Erma lo guarda rapito, incantato da quella bellezza ruvida che lo colpisce sempre dritto al cuore come se fosse la prima volta.

“Hai solo te stesso da incolpare per quello, mi sa.”

Ermal alza gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, fingendosi offeso e facendolo ridere di nuovo. Tra di loro sembra finalmente esserci di nuovo quel senso di confidenza e amicizia che entrambi temevano fosse svanito per sempre: il sorriso di Fabrizio è ancora più bello nella luce pallida del primo mattino e il modo in cui scherza con lui fa sentire Ermal rilassato come non gli succedeva da giorni.

“Lo dirai a mia madre quando torna?”

Fabrizio sospira mentre spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere sul comodino e poi ritorna a studiarlo attentamente, con uno sguardo serio che però lascia trapelare un senso d'affetto e divertimento: ed Ermal si sente come un ragazzino che sta per essere messo in punizione da un professore severo.

Arrossisce quasi senza rendersene conto al pensiero di quanto gli piacerebbe essere punito da Fabrizio nel modo più sensuale possibile, ma si sforza in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere. L'altro non sembra farci caso.

“No, non le dirò niente. Ma tu non mettermi mai più in una situazione del genere, intesi?”

Ermal lo guarda per attimo, prima di annuire e distogliere lo sguardo, come si si sentisse addosso un'improvvisa sensazione di disagio: Fabrizio ci tiene a lui, molto più di quanto riesca ad esprimere a parole, e sapere di averlo deluso, di averlo fatto preoccupare in quel modo lo fa sentire in colpa, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di orribile a cui non potrà rimediare. In ogni suo gesto c'è un desiderio così forte di prendersi cura di lui, di proteggerlo e di impedire che qualcuno possa fargli del male da fargli girare la testa.

Perchè nessuno si è mai dato tanta pena per lui con la stessa intensità, e sentirsi al centro delle attenzioni e dei pensieri di Fabrizio è una sensazione completamente nuova che gli fa quasi paura, perchè non sa come ricambiarla, come fargli capire che è lo stesso anche per lui.

Vorrebbe lasciare scivolare le mani sul suo corpo ed accarezzarlo, sussurrargli all'orecchio quanto è innamorato di lui e che sarebbe disposto a fare di tutto, qualunque cosa per averlo, per poterlo stringere forte contro il suo cuore e non lasciarlo più andare: forse così riuscirebbe ad esprimere tutti i sentimenti che a parole gli sembra impossibile esprimere.

Fabrizio si accende un'altra sigaretta, e guarda Ermal finire di fumare la sua senza dire nulla: c'è così tanto silenzio attorno a loro da permettergli quasi di sentire il battito del suo cuore. Sono così vicini da potersi quasi toccare, ma nessuno dei due sembra avere il coraggio di fare la prima mossa, di colmare la poca distanza che ancora esiste tra loro e lasciare che succeda quello che deve succedere.

Ermal si stringe nelle spalle per cercare di nascondere quello che prova davvero.

“Grazie. Scusami, sono stato un idiota ieri. Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare...”

“Hai diciassette anni, Ermal. Alla tua età ti meriti di poter fare il coglione di tanto in tanto.”

Il modo in cui si parlano, in cui entrambi misurano le parole una per una come se non sapessero quanto in là spingersi gli da la strana sensazione di essere sull'orlo di un baratro da cui non si potrà più tornare indietro: Ermal si sente preso a metà tra il suo desiderio di spingersi in avanti, allungare le mani e toccarlo, e quello di non fare nulla, di far durare questo unico e perfetto momento di calma creatosi tra di loro che potrebbe essere l'ultimo e non tornare mai più. 

Sospira guardando Fabrizio che fissa l'orizzonte fuori dalla finestra, il suo viso stanco, con la barba non fatta e le borse sotto agli occhi illuminato dalla luce pallida del mattino presto: vorrebbe avere la chitarra tra le mani per poterlo cullare dolcemente verso il sonno con la sua voce, guardarlo addormentarsi e finalmente riposare tra le sue braccia, con attorno la sua musica a proteggerlo da ogni dolore, a sanare le ferite che si porta dentro.

Le loro ginocchia si sfiorano, ed Ermal si allontana appena con una smorfia di dolore che riporta l'attenzione dell'altro su di lui. Fabrizio spegne la sigaretta fumata solo per metà e poi con un gesto fluido e veloce solleva le gambe di Ermal e se le appoggia in grembo, i suoi piedi nudi premuti contro il cotone ruvido della maglietta che indossa.

Ermal trattiene il fiato senza rendersene quasi conto quando le sue dita si chiudono attorno alle sue caviglie.

“Ma guarda qua che ti sei combinato... come cazzo avrai fatto lo sai solo tu. Ti fa male?”

Gli sfiora le croste sulle ginocchia con la punta delle dita ed Ermal si morde le labbra per non lasciare uscire nessun suono dalla sua bocca.

“Solo un po'. Non è niente di grave, davvero.”

Fabrizio prende un respiro profondo e scuote appena la testa, come se stesse cercando di fare chiarezza dentro di sé senza però riuscire ad arrivare a nulla.

“Abbiamo combinato proprio un bel casino io e te, eh?”

E' una semplice constatazione, una frase che potrebbe significare qualsiasi cose, ma Ermal capisce che dietro di essa c'è una presa di consapevolezza da parte di Fabrizio che lo lascia spiazzato: ha paura che questa sia la fine, e non si azzarda a sperare che, invece, possa essere un nuovo inizio.

Gli sorride tristemente.

“Sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe andata così; abbiamo solo cercato di ritardare l'inevitabile.”

Fabrizio non risponde, non lo guarda neanche, ma c'è una delicatezza e un affetto nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti che costringono Ermal a rilassarsi nonostante l'immensa tensione che gli attanaglia i muscoli e la paura che un qualsiasi gesto sbagliato possa rovinare questo momento perfetto.

Trattiene di nuovo il fiato quando Fabrizio inizia a massaggiargli la pianta dei piedi, le caviglie, i polpacci, arriva fino al ginocchio e poi torna indietro, premendo le dita sulla sua pelle, continuando ad accarezzarlo mentre passa da una gamba all'altra, gesti ipnotici che si ripetono sempre uguali e che si confondono con le mille sensazioni che avere la pelle calda di Fabrizio premuta contro la sua gli provoca.

Ha paura che sia tutto un sogno, che da un momento all'altro potrebbe riaprire gli occhi e ritrovarsi da solo nel suo letto, senza Fabrizio, con solo il solco salato delle sue lacrime sulle guance a ricordargli questo momento.

Ermal si ritrova a sospirare e gemere sottovoce, gli occhi puntati sulle mani di Fabrizio, sulle sue braccia abbronzate e segnate dai tatuaggi su cui vorrebbe posare le labbra, sulle dita che vorrebbe succhiare una ad una, e che adesso massaggiano la sua pelle e il suo corpo come se gli appartenessero completamente, come se Ermal fosse una tela candida su cui imprimere il ricordo di sé stesso per non lasciarlo andare mai più.

Ha sognato così tante volte di essere toccato da lui come sta facendo adesso, con un affetto e un desiderio non filtrati dalle bugie e dalle stronzate che Fabrizio ha continuato a raccontare a sé stesso e a entrambi per convincersi che tra di loro non avrebbe potuto mai esserci nulla, che queste settimane passate ad innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro non fossero altro che un errore passeggero da lasciarsi alle spalle.

Ermal se ne sta lì in silenzio, abbandonato contro il vetro ancora fresco della finestra nella maglietta troppo grande che Fabrizio gli ha prestato e che ha ancora il suo odore impresso nel tessuto, a guardarlo mentre lo tocca come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, come se niente, niente avesse più valore del suo piccolo corpo magro e non particolarmente attraente in cui Ermal non si è mai sentito a proprio agio.

Si sente venerato, adorato come un idolo pagano a cui elargire sontuosi tributi per assicurarsene la benevolenza; ed è una sensazione così intensa da farlo gemere di nuovo, un po' più forte, mentre Fabrizio preme le dita contro la pianta dei suoi piedi e continua a massaggiarli senza fermarsi e senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Ed è al tempo stesso la sensazione più bella e più terrificante che abbia mai provato in tutta la sua vita: ha così tanta paura che possa finire tutto in un attimo da provare il desiderio irrefrenabile di mettersi a piangere, ad implorare Fabrizio in ginocchio di non lasciarlo così, oppresso dal bisogno che prova verso di lui.

“Che stai facendo?”

La sua voce è un sussurro basso e colmo desiderio che li fa tremare entrambi: Fabrizio non alza gli occhi, non lo guarda e non dice nulla, continuando a toccarlo senza fermarsi, ma Ermal sa benissimo che può sentire nell'aria l'elettricità carica di tensione che potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro, che può vedere l'erezione che tende i pantaloncini di Ermal lasciando poco spazio all'immaginazione.

Lo sente sospirare.

“Quando ero ragazzino giocavo a calcio al campetto dietro casa mia: cazzo, ero un disastro, mi facevo male di continuo. Così mia madre mi prendeva da parte e mi massaggiava le gambe per farmi sentire meglio. Che dici? Funziona anche con te?”

Ermal annuisce, non sapendo che altro fare o cosa dire, non trovando nessuna parola capace di esprimere quello che prova senza svilire i suoi sentimenti: c'è una vulnerabilità e una fragilità nella voce di Fabrizio che gli fanno capire quanto sia doloroso per lui parlare del suo passato e condividere questi piccoli momenti con lui.

Fabrizio lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi, e gli sorride, come se volesse dirgli che va tutto bene, che adesso che sono lì insieme non c'è nulla di cui aver paura. Ermal ricambia il sorriso.

“Vado a prendere il disinfettante e i cerotti. Tu resta qui.”

\-------

Fabrizio gli medica le ferite senza dire nulla, con i gesti esperti di chi è abituato a farlo ed ormai li compie senza quasi pensarci: Ermal lo guarda fisso per non perderne neanche uno, per ricordare ogni istante. 

C'è un'elettricità quasi palpabile tra di loro, il preludio a quello che potrebbe succedere se entrambi finalmente si lasciassero andare: Ermal la sente pulsare attraverso il suo corpo, nel battito del suo cuore, nei brividi che gli increspano la pelle come le onde quando c'è mare mosso; l'erezione è ancora lì tra le sue gambe a ricordargli il suo desiderio.

“Eccoti qua: disinfettato e incerottato come un bravo bambino. Ti fa ancora male?”

Il tono ironico della sua voce lo fa sbuffare rumorosamente mentre Fabrizio ridacchia sottovoce: Ermal non risponde subito, ma poi sorride appena, come se avesse appena avuto un'idea incredibilmente geniale, ma si stesse sforzando di non darlo a vedere.

“Un po'. Potresti darmi un bacino per farmi passare il dolore? Per favore?”

Fabrizio ride sottovoce, scuotendo la testa, ed Ermal è sicuro che accamperà una scusa qualunque per ignorare la sua richiesta, sorridendo, scherzando e continuando a lasciare Erma tragicamente insoddisfatto.

E invece Fabrizio si china languidamente su di lui per posare due piccoli baci sulle sue ginocchia, non sui cerotti, ma sulla pelle esposta, labbra calde e screpolate premute contro il suo corpo che lasciano Ermal senza fiato, le pupille dilatate mentre si lecca le labbra sotto gli occhi di Fabrizio che non lo lasciano un attimo.

I loro sguardi si incontrano e il sorriso di Fabrizio si trasforma nell'espressione seria di chi sa di essersi spinto troppo oltre e di non essere più sicuro di essere in grado di fermarsi adesso che la diga è stata divelta e che il fiume è libero di scorrere incontrastato.

Le sue labbra risalgono la sua coscia mentre le sue mani lo accarezzano, piccole carezze umide contro la sua pelle sudata: sono i suoi desideri più profondi che prendono forma davanti ai suoi occhi in una nuvola di eccitazione che Ermal non è sicuro di poter sopportare.

Si sente così caldo, così vibrante di desiderio da non sapere cosa fare: vorrebbe solo più contatto, vorrebbe Fabrizio nudo sopra di sé per poter toccare tutto di lui, per sentirlo pulsare e spingere con forza dentro il suo corpo fino ad annientare completamente ogni obiezione e fare tabula rasa di tutte le loro paure. Ermal geme di frustrazione quando Fabrizio si stacca da lui, il respiro affannato e le guance colorate da un lieve rossore che lo rende ancora più bello.

Le sue mani restano sulle sue cosce.

Ermal si morde le labbra e prende un respiro profondo.

“Ti voglio così tanto, Fabrizio. Non immagini neanche quanto.”

“Lo so, Ermal, lo so.”

“E tu? Mi vuoi?”

Fabrizio si passa una mano sugli occhi, come se guardare Ermal mentre gli sussurra quello che prova fosse troppo per lui. Ermal la prende tra le sue prima che lui possa ritrarsi del tutto e allontanarsi di nuovo dal piccolo nucleo pulsante al centro dell'intero universo che sono loro due, e appoggia le contro il tatuaggio sul dorso, ne segue il contorno con la lingua come ha sempre sognato di fare nei suoi sogni più umidi e sporchi, e succhia ad una ad una le sue dita fino a sentire Fabrizio gemere.

È bellissimo, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

Vuole tutto di lui, ogni atomo del suo essere: Ermal vuole essere inglobato dentro di lui per non doversene separare mai più ed essere un tutt'uno con Fabrizio per sempre. Tiene la sua mano tra le sue, se la preme contro il cuore per fargli sentire come batte, per non lasciarlo andare.

Fabrizio lo attira verso di sé, gli accarezza la schiena e sospira contro le sue labbra: se tutto dovesse finire in questo momento, se il mondo intero crollasse, probabilmente Ermal morirebbe felice tra le sue braccia, stretto contro di lui come nei suoi sogni.

“Desiderarti così tanto è il sentimento più terrificante che io abbia mai provato in tutta la mia vita. Ho cercato di resistere in tutti i modi, ho fatto di tutto per strapparti via dal mio cuore e della mia testa, ma cazzo, non ci riesco, non ci riesco...”

Fabrizio appoggia il viso contro il suo collo, la fronte premuta contro la sua pelle e le braccia di Ermal che lo circondano, che lo cullano con tutto l'amore che cresce e si muove dentro di lui. Amami ti prego, vorrebbe dirgli, amami quanto ti amo io ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego.

Ermal gli accarezza i capelli, li strattona per non crollare contro di lui, per tenersi a galla nell'oceano senza fondo di emozioni che prova e che non riesce a mettere a fuoco. Vuole il suo corpo, le sue labbra, il suo cuore: vuole Fabrizio più di ogni altra cosa.

“Io non voglio farti soffrire. Ho una fottuta paura di farti del male, cazzo...”

“Non puoi decidere per me; non puoi sbattermi la porta in faccia solo perchè pensi che sia per il mio bene, ignorando quanto mi fai stare male. Io ti voglio, tu mi vuoi: non sono un ragazzino, so quello che sto facendo; e lo sai anche tu. Smettila ti prego, ti prego.”

Fabrizio lo guarda dritto negli occhi, quei suoi meravigliosi occhi scuri e gonfi d'amore, così pesanti sulla sua pelle da farlo tremare. 

“Se ti bacio adesso... non riuscirò più a fermarmi.”

L'estate dei diciassette anni di Ermal ha il sapore nostalgico e agrodolce della fine dell'infanzia. 

E del sapore salato delle labbra di Fabrizio contro le sue: Ermal geme nel loro primo bacio, lo attira a sé così forte da farsi mancare il fiato, lo tiene stretto mentre le loro labbra si muovono e si cercano una, due, tre volte, incapaci di staccarsi adesso che si sono finalmente trovare.

I baci di Fabrizio sanno d'estate: di sole bollente sulla pelle, dei fiori nelle aiuole delle strade, di sabbia e di mare: Ermal memorizza ogni dettaglio, ogni piena, gli passa la lingua sulle labbra semiaperte per ricordare ogni piena, ogni ruga.

“Dio, dio, dio... sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la mia fottuta vita di merda...”

“Non smettere ti prego, non smettere, non lasciarmi andare.”

Fabrizio lo bacia di nuovo, spingendolo contro il vetro della finestra e accarezzandolo ovunque con le mani che gli tremano e il respiro affannato. Lo trascina sul letto, ed Ermal lo segue senza fiatare, si siede a cavalcioni su di lui e gli getta le braccia al collo per impedirgli di lasciarlo andare, per restare con lui e non smettere mai di toccarlo.

Ogni bacio si confonde col precedente, ogni carezza è una scarica di adrenalina che attraversa i loro corpi e li lascia completamente spossati, con solo il desiderio di avere di più, di non fermarsi più a pensare e ad avere paura, perchè questo è tutto quello che vogliono, tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno per vivere.

Fabrizio preme il viso contro il suo collo, respirando a fondo l'odore della sua pelle, posando baci ovunque riesca ad arrivare, e litigando con la sua maglietta finché non riesce a togliergliela.

Ci sono le sue mani calde e ruvide sulla sua pelle nuda, ci sono i suoi mille baci che sembrano non bastargli mai: Ermal vorrebbe che questo momento non finisse mai e vivere per sempre nella bolla di passione e desiderio in cui sono incastonati come diamanti in una corona.

Fabrizio è tutto per lui: è l'amore che gli scorre nelle vene, è il respiro nei suoi polmoni, ed ogni suo tocco è quasi doloroso perchè lascia un marchio impresso sul suo corpo che non andrà mai più via; Ermal vorrebbe dargli tutto, dirgli di fare di lui ciò che vuole.

Essere abbandonato tra le sue bracia e sentire la sua erezione premere contro la sua è il centro del suo universo. Si baciano, si toccano, cercano di liberarsi dai vestiti che indossano senza separarsi, i loro corpi nudi che sfregano l'uno contro l'altro: è la cosa più bella che gli sia mai capitata.

E vuole di più, sempre di più.

Lo vuole nudo sopra di sé, lo vuole dentro di sé, caldo e duro e pronto a scoparlo fino a ridurlo in lacrime. Geme così forte da coglierli entrambi di sorpresa quando la mano di Fabrizio di sposta tra le sue gambe.

“Dimmi che questo è quello che vuoi...”

“Lo sai che è così. Fabrizio... ti prego... ti prego...”

“Dillo: voglio sentirtelo dire.”

Ermal prende un respiro profondo, si morde le labbra e si abbandona contro la sua spalla, le sue mani che vagano sulla sua schiena e che lo afferrano con forza per non cadere nel vuoto.

“Scopami, ti prego. Voglio che mi scopi.”

Fabrizio lo bacia di nuovo ed il mondo sparisce nello spazio tra le loro labbra.


	8. Chapter 8

Nei sogni che hanno accompagnato quasi tutte torride ed infinite settimane della sua estate, a partire dal momento in cui l'attrazione che prova per lui ha iniziato a diventare tangibile e reale, Ermal ha sempre immaginato di fare per la prima volta l'amore con Fabrizio di notte, i loro corpi nudi stretti l'uno all'altro e protetti dalle tenebre, con i loro gemiti soffocati contro la pelle per non farsi sentire, per non spezzare il silenzio delle ore più buie.

Non si aspettava il sole del mattino, il calore del giorno che inizia senza fermarsi ad aspettarli e che va avanti senza di loro, mentre lui e Fabrizio consumano il loro amore in una stanza piena di luce.

È una sensazione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare, quasi surreale, ed Ermal sorride a sé stesso senza pensarci, ricevendo in regalo un altro bacio lunghissimo e umido, seguito da una risata di Fabrizio contro le sue labbra.

Le mani di Fabrizio sono leggere come piume mentre si muovono sulla sua pelle e gli tolgono di dosso i pochi indumenti rimasti, lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento in una pila confusa in cui i loro vestiti si mischiano come i loro corpi premuti l'uno contro l'altro; sono lente, non c'è nessuna fretta nei loro gesti, e lasciano trasparire la calma di chi non vuole dimenticare nessun dettaglio e nessun istante di questo momento meraviglioso. 

Sorride, guardandolo con gli occhi che risplenderono nonostante la stanza, una volta tirate tutte le tende, sia avvolta in una penombra dorata quasi soffocante: gli sorride e lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella al mondo, come se niente, niente, nella sua vita valesse di più dello spazio tra i loro corpi, dei loro respiri e delle loro mani che non si lasciano mai andare. 

Fabrizio è abituato a sorridere sempre per non lasciar trasparire nulla di quello che prova, a tenere sé stesso nascosto dietro un'allegria solo apparente per non far avvicinare nessuno abbastanza da mostrargli le ferite e le cicatrici che si porta dietro.

Ermal vede sé stesso nei suoi dubbi, nella paura che prova e che finora gli ha impedito di lasciarsi andare, di fidarsi di chi gli stava di fronte: ma adesso è diverso, con lui è tutto diverso e c'è un sottile senso d'orgoglio dentro di lui che non riesce a nascondere.

Perchè Fabrizio, con la sua bellezza, con la sua sicurezza di sé che Ermal probabilmente non riuscirà mai a possedere, si è innamorato proprio di lui ed ha scelto solo lui per aprire il suo cuore e lasciarlo pulsare tra le sue mani.

Nel suo sorriso c'è la consapevolezza di non essere più solo, di poter allungare le braccia per poter tenere stretto a sé la persona più importante della sua vita.

E nel suo sguardo c'è tutto l'amore che finora aveva cercato disperatamente di tenere nascosto e che solo adesso può esprimere liberamente, ora che finalmente tutte le barriere sono cadute e restano solo i loro desideri.

Ermal si sente completamente circondato da quel sentimento così intenso da non poter essere più nascosto, come se il loro primo bacio avesse innescato un incendio ormai impossibile da domare, che sta consumando completamente i loro corpi in un abbraccio infuocato a cui nessuno dei due vuole porre fine.

Appoggia le labbra contro il suo collo per sentire in bocca il sapore della sua pelle calda e sudata, gli accarezza la schiena ampia e solida con le mani che gli tremano dall'emozione e che gli fanno desiderare di non doverlo mai più lasciar andare, di poter restare per sempre, protetto dal corpo di Fabrizio, con il suo odore nelle narici e la sensazione di essere di essere completamente suo che si spande dentro di lui.

Ermal riesce a vedere sé stesso attraverso gli occhi di Fabrizio, e per la prima volta in vita sua si sente bellissimo, attraente e degno di essere desiderato, nonostante il suo corpo troppo magro, ossuto e pieno di spigoli, il suo viso banale e un'autostima inesistente che lo ha sempre portato a nascondersi, a trincerarsi dietro le sue mille insicurezze per non farsi toccare da nessuno, per non soffrire.

Ha sempre continuato a vedersi come il ragazzino timido e solitario arrivato in Italia tanti anni prima e che nessuno è mai stato in grado di conoscere fino in fondo per riuscire a vedere le fragilità che ha nascosto sotto la scorza dura e indifferente che finora ha protetto il suo cuore.

Nessuna di queste cose ha più senso adesso.

Fabrizio gli prende il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance e lasciando scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo corpo nudo come se non sapesse da dove cominciare a toccarlo e stesse ancora cercando di trattenersi e non forzare troppo la mano: sei così bello, così prezioso e importante che ho paura di romperti in mille pezzi, di vederti sparire sotto le mie dita; questo dicono i suoi occhi, ed è quasi terrificante sapere di essere amato così tanto da leggere nello sguardo di Fabrizio quasi sofferenza al pensiero di fargli del male.

Ermal si stringe di più a lui, gli infila le mani nei capelli e li strattona fino a sentirlo gemere, reclama la sua bocca per un altro bacio, e poi sospira quasi disperato quando la bocca di Fabrizio lo lascia andare e scivola sul suo collo, lasciando un sentiero umido sulla sua pelle che lo fa tremare anche nella calura estiva.

I loro respiri che si mischiano l'uno con l'altro sono quasi troppo rumorosi e cullano Ermal come una ninna nanna.

La bocca di Fabrizio si ferma sui suoi capezzoli, leccandoli e succhiandoli mentre Ermal si agita dal letto soffocato dal piacere che prova, con una mano di Fabrizio che lo accarezza tra le gambe e una litania infinita di preghiere supplichevoli e disperate sgorga dalle sue labbra.

Fabrizio preme la bocca contro il suo orecchio e gli sussurra tutti i suoi desideri, tutto quello che vuole da lui e quello che sarebbe disposto a fare per tenerlo sempre lì con sé, nudo e ansimante, il corpo teso come una corda di violino che cerca di afferrare ogni carezza, ogni sensazione che si genera tra i loro corpi.

Ermal si morde le labbra per non urlare, lo bacia per sentire la sua lingua in bocca, per non lasciarlo andare.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti faccia?”

La sua voce e bassa, roca, vergata di una sensualità che lo fa tremare di nuovo, che gli fa desiderare di inginocchiarsi tra le sua gambe e prendere in bocca la sua erezione, succhiarla e leccarla fio a farlo venire, per sentire tutto il potere che il suo corpo può esercitare su di lui e tenerlo nel palmo della sua mano e nello spazio tra le sue labbra.

Vorrebbe pregarlo di fare lo stesso anche a lui, di ridurre il suo corpo ad un ammasso informe di nervi e desiderio, di farlo a pezzi e divorarlo per inglobarlo dentro di sé, mosso dal bisogno disperato che prova nei suoi confronti: vorrebbe fare con lui tante di quelle cose, e cerca di fare respiri profondi per non perdere quel briciolo di dignità che ancora possiede.

“Scopami, ti prego. Ti prego. È tutto quello che voglio... ho bisogno di averti dentro di me, non ce la faccio più... ne ho bisogno...”

Fabrizio gli accarezza il petto, le dita callose contro la sua pelle pallida, ma già arrossata dai suoi semplici tocchi: Ermal lo sente sospirare e gli prende una mano tra le sue che tremano senza freno.

“Abbiamo tempo per quello... abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo... non dobbiamo fare le cose di fretta, piccolo.”

Ma Ermal scuote la testa e prende l'erezione di Fabrizio tra le mani mentre lo bacia con forza, mozzando il fiato a entrambi.

“No. Io ti voglio adesso: ti prego. Ti prego, Fabrizio...”

Fabrizio lo accarezza con le mani che gli tremano, con il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto e le dita di Ermal affondate nella carne delle sue braccia. Non riescono a smettere di toccarsi e gli sembra di impazzire, perché niente è abbastanza, niente è abbastanza intenso da appagare la fame assoluta di amore e sesso che li attanaglia entrambi e sembra lasciare dentro di loro un vuoto impossibile da colmare. 

Ermal vede gli ultimi dubbi sparire dai suoi occhi, sostituiti da una passione così intensa e bruciante da fargli quasi paura: perchè Fabrizio, quando ama, ed Ermal lo capisce dal modo in cui lo manovra per averlo nella posizione giusta per poterlo accarezzare tra le natiche, le dita fredde e umide di lubrificante che iniziano piano a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Fabrizio lo vuole, lo desidera, vuole prendersi il suo corpo come si è preso il suo cuore.

Ed Ermal glielo dona su di un piatto d'argento, la sua verginità e il suo amore immolati all'altare pagano del suo amore per Fabrizio. Geme senza più cercare di stare zitto, e Fabrizio beve dalle sue labbra ogni suono, ogni parola.

Le dita di Fabrizio gli si muovono dentro, scavano dentro di lui come se stessero cercando di arrivare dritte al suo cuore, ed Ermal si spinge contro di esse, le accompagna con il bacino, con tutto il suo corpo che freme al pensiero di poterlo avere finalmente, di sapere cosa si prova ad essere amati in modo così totale.

“Dimmi che sei sicuro, dimmi che questo è davvero quello che vuoi.”

L'unica risposta di Ermal è un altro bacio, le sue gambe che si aggrappano al corpo di Fabrizio per stringerlo forte e il suo sguardo liquido di desiderio che provoca un gemito gutturale e disperato nell'altro. Ora o mai più: c'è un attesa infinita che scorre tra loro con la lentezza dei secoli.

E poi Fabrizio si spinge dentro di lui, solido, duro e caldo, e il corpo di Ermal si spezza in mille pezzi, di ricompone nell'abbraccio in cui sono stretti, si infiamma di piacere e lo lascia quasi spossato.

Ermal gli tiene le mani premute sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, e Fabrizio gli bacia i palmi, le dita, i polsi... vuole sentire tutto il suo corpo pulsare, tremare e vibrare grazie a lui, per lui, solo per lui. Finché non sarà troppo e nessuno dei due riuscirà più a sopportare di restare così vicini.  
Fabrizio gli accarezza la schiena e i fianchi, conta le vertebre con la punta delle dita e lo stringe forte tra le braccia quando Ermal si abbandona contro di lui, quasi singhiozzando sulla sua pelle abbronzata come un disperato che non sa come andare avanti, che dipende da quest'unico momento d'amore e passione per sopravvivere.  
C'è troppo amore, troppo desiderio: ed Ermal si sente quasi soffocare.  
C'è una gentilezza rude nel modo in cui Fabrizio si muove dentro di lui, spingendo così forte da fargli quasi male, ma riempiendolo di baci e carezze che gli fanno dimenticare ogni dolore: vorrebbe che non finisse mai, che Fabrizio potesse restare dentro di lui per sempre, per sempre, a spingere la sua erezione dentro di lui finché non ne potranno più.

Ti amo, vorrebbe dirgli, sei l'amore della mia vita e non voglio nessun altro, solo te, solo te...

Ermal chiude gli occhi, si lascia andare: pensa al mare, al sole, alla luce che accarezza i loro corpi e vede ognuna di queste cose riflesse nell'amore puro che legge negli occhi di Fabrizio.

“Sei la cosa più bella della mia vita, l'unica cosa bella della mia vita.”

Ermal gli crede e, finalmente, si lascia andare.

\------

Nel silenzio che li circonda, interrotto solo dai loro sospiri, Ermal si gode il battito del cuore di Fabrizio, che lo rasserena e lo calma a poco a poco, mentre il suo respiro torna e normale e il corpo finalmente smette di tremare, ed Ermal si abbandona completamente contro di lui, sdraiato sul suo petto e con le sue dita leggere tra i capelli, un sorriso di pura felicità impresso sul viso.

Sospira, sereno e rilassato come non si è mai sentito in vita sua, nonostante il corpo dolorante e il sudore appiccicoso e fastidioso che gli ricopre la pelle: non ha nessuna intenzione di spostarsi, vuole rimanere lì, vicino al suo cuore, a sentirlo respirare e lasciarsi andare al sonno tra le braccia solide e rassicuranti di Fabrizio.

Ermal lo guarda come se non riuscisse a distogliere gli occhi dal suo viso, dalla sua bocca semi aperta, e si sente quasi sopraffatto da quello che prova, dall'amore che si trasmette attraverso i loro corpi stretti così forte da fargli quasi mancare l'aria, e che ha il sapore di un nuovo e meraviglioso inizio, di qualcosa di così intenso da avere il potere di cambiare completamente le loro vite.

Si assopisce per qualche minuto senza neanche accorgersene, cullato dalla pace quasi irreale che si è instaurata tra loro: il tempo sembra fermarsi e diventare un'estensione dei suoi sogni, delle speranze che ripone in quello che è successo tra loro nelle ultime ore e che ha cambiato tutto in modo così profondo da dargli l'impressione che entrambi siano diventate due persone completamente diverse. 

Non vuole muoversi, non vuole affrontare il mondo fuori dalla loro stanza: vuole restare lì, al sicuro tra le braccia di Fabrizio, dove non c'è nulla che possa toccarlo, che possa fargli del male, e lasciarsi andare completamente fino a dimenticare tutto.

Si risveglia quasi di scatto, il viso premuto contro la spalla di Fabrizio, che tiene gli occhi chiusi e sembra essere immerso in un lunghissimo sonno. 

Ed Ermal, che lo guarda con lo sguardo ancora assonnato, riesce solo a pensare a quanto è bello, a quanto è innamorato di lui: si sente ubriaco di quel sentimento che gli pulsa nelle vene e nei muscoli e da cui non vuole liberarsi mai più.

Vuole vivere per sempre in questa piccola bolla di felicità per non dover mai più pensare o preoccuparsi di nulla.

Ermal gli posa un bacio sul collo, poi un altro, e un altro ancora, fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra per baciarlo di nuovo, sentendo i brividi di piacere scorrere ancora tra i loro corpi. Fabrizio gli sorride e gli accarezza le guance, stringendolo così forte a sé da fargli quasi male.

Ma è un dolore dolce, come quello che ha provato mentre Fabrizio si spingeva dentro di lui: Fabrizio continua a riempirlo di baci, come se non riuscisse a farne a meno e dal contatto tra le sue labbra e la pelle di Ermal dipendesse tutta la sua vita.

Quando riapre gli occhi e li lascia scorrere sul suo viso, Fabrizio ha lo sguardo di chi, appena risvegliatosi da un lunghissimo sonno, scopre che quello che ha sognato non è solo un'illusione, ma reale e tangibile come il corpo di Ermal premuto contro il suo.

Qualcosa è cambiato in lui, Ermal lo capisce dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminano, da come sorride e lo accarezza: è come se tutta l'immensa sofferenza che provava prima e che si portava dietro come un peso quasi insopportabile da così tanto tempo fosse svanita, almeno per ora; si è dissolta nel calore del corpo di Ermal, nei suoi baci, nelle carezze che si sono scambiati e nel modo in cui si sono amati.

Vorrebbe scoppiare a piangere, dirgli tra le lacrime quanto lo ama e il non riuscirci è quasi doloroso, come un groppo in gola che non riesce a mandare giù.

Fabrizio lo bacia di nuovo, con tutta la passione che ancora si porta dentro nonostante la stanchezza, gli prende il viso tra le mani per non fargli distogliere lo sguardo, per tenere i loro occhi incatenati l'uno all'altro.

E poi sorride.

“Sei proprio bello, lo sai? Sei bellissimo, e sei tutto mio. Solo mio”

Ermal ride contro l'incavo del suo collo, leccando la pelle sudata per far sospirare anche lui: nella stanza c'è un caldo soffocante, una cappa afosa che profuma di sesso e che gli fa girare la testa. Cerca di resistere al sonno che si fa strada dentro di lui, ma è tutto così perfetto, così silenzioso da cullarlo e fargli chiudere di nuovo gli occhi senza che lui se ne renda conto.

Ma non si lascia andare questa volta: ha bisogno di parlare con lui, di capire su che basi sta poggiando il loro rapporto. Vuole sentirsi dire che adesso sono qualcosa, che quello che è successo tra loro non sarà archiviato come uno sbaglio e dimenticato.

Vuole che le parole che si sono sussurrati contro la pelle abbiano un peso capace di tenerli indietro n nonostante abbiano tutto il mondo contro.

Il suo viso assume un'espressione seria, quasi corrucciata, mentre cerca di trovare le parole giuste per dire a Fabrizio quello che prova.

“Fino a ieri sera non riuscivi quasi a toccarmi... avevi persino paura di guardarmi negli occhi troppo a lungo o stare troppo vicino a me. Invece adesso...”

Sente Fabrizio sospirare, e distoglie lo sguardo per non dover vedere la sua espressione. Le mani si Fabrizio non lo lasciano, continuano a tenerlo stretto, ad accarezzarlo come se fosse qualcosa di infinitamente prezioso e fragile da tenere al sicuro ad ogni costo.

“Adesso siamo qui, sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro in un letto dopo aver fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Sembra assurdo che tutto questo possa essere successo in così poche ore...”

Ermal annuisce quasi senza rendersene conto, un gesto automatico che cerca di dissimulare il suo nervosismo, perchè non sa in che modo replicare alla semplice constatazione di Fabrizio: gli sembra che ci siano così tante parole non dette in quella semplice frase, così tante sfaccettature e dimensioni che lo lasciano insicuro e paralizzato.

Fabrizio non smette di toccarlo: struscia la guancia contro il suo collo, la sua barba ruvida che sftrega contro la sua pelle arrossata e sensibile, facendolo genere sottovoce: nessuno lo ha mai guardato così, come se dalla sua presenza nel mondo dipendesse tutta la sua vita. Non c'è traccia di pentimento nei suoi occhi, di imbarazzo nei suoi gesti, ed Ermal vuole credere che, questa volta, non ci saranno passi indietro o scuse che possano spezzargli di nuovo il cuore in mille pezzi.

Eppure c'è ancora una parte di lui che esita, che ha paura di fidarsi, di abbassare del tutto la guardia, lasciando a Fabrizio le chiavi della sua esistenza e sperando di non pentirsene.

“Stai già rimpiangendo che sia successo?”

“Perchè dici questo?”

Ermal non sa cosa dire, non riesce a trovare le parole per rispondere alla voce confusa di Fabrizio, ai suoi occhi pieni di sorpresa: così si asserraglia dentro sé stesso, come fa sempre quando non sa cosa fare. Si stacca appena da lui, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e avvolgendo il lenzuolo attorno al suo corpo nudo nonostante il caldo soffocante che regna sovrano nella loro stanzetta: sente Fabrizio sospirare e tirarsi su a sua volta, accendendosi una sigaretta per avere qualcosa da fare.

Per un po' non si guardano, non si toccano: poi Fabrizio gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e gli posa un piccolo bacio sulla tempia.

“Quando ti ho detto che sei la cosa più bella della mia vita non ti stavo dicendo cazzate. È la verità: ogni parola che ti ho detto lo è. E lo so che è difficile per te credermi e darmi fiducia, perchè mi sono comportato come un coglione, e ti ho fatto soffrire pensando di fare il tuo bene: ma non ho intenzione di farlo di nuovo. Mi credi quando ti dico questo, Ermal? Ci credi? Ti fidi di me abbastanza da sapere che quello che vedi adesso sono io senza più facciate e paure?”

Ermal non lo guarda, non riesce a voltarsi e ad affrontare quegli occhi così intensi e così pieni di sentimenti da fargli quasi paura: ripensa al loro primo incontro, al primo sorriso che si sono scambiati e ai primi battiti che il suo piccolo cuore ha saltato per l'emozione di sentire quello sguardo impresso a ferro e fuoco sulla sua pelle.

Fabrizio gli bacia i capelli, tenendolo stretto e quasi cullandolo in quell'abbraccio che ha il sapore di una rinascita, di una diga che si sta lentamente facendo da parte per lasciar scorrere un fiume così intenso da spazzare via tutte le loro paure.

Ermal sospira mentre si preme i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi: si prende ancora del tempo per guardare dentro il suo cuore, per mettere insieme i pezzi frammentati dei sentimenti che prova. 

Non vuole avere dubbi, non vuole avere ripensamenti: non devono esserci più ombre nel loro rapporto, mezze verità e passi indietro che finirebbero per distruggere tutto.

Poi, finalmente, si volta verso Fabrizio e annuisce guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Non spezzarmi di nuovo il cuore, ti prego...”

Fabrizio lo prende tra le braccia, facendolo sedere sopra di sé, accarezzandogli la schiena e posandogli baci su baci sulla pelle e sulle labbra, lasciando Ermal senza fiato, soffocato dall'improvviso piacere che gli scorre di nuovo nelle vene. 

I suoi occhi scuri gli sembrano profondi come il mare d'inverno, tempestoso, crudele e al tempo stesso meraviglioso, che si tiene stretti i suoi segreti sotto la superficie nascosti come tesori preziosi. Ed è così che Ermal si sente quando Fabrizio lo avvolge con il suo intero corpo: un tesoro prezioso.

“Non ho nessuna intensione di farlo.”

Ermal gli sorride, gli occhi pieni di gratitudine che spera con tutto il cuore che anche Fabrizio possa vedere.

Si baciano di nuovo, le bocche aperte l'una contro l'altra che si cercano, si perdono e si ritrovano mille volte in ogni contatto, in ogni bacio. Sente l'erezione di Fabrizio pulsare contro la sua, e alza lo sguardo per rivolgergli un sorriso complice e sensuale che lo fa sospirare contro l'incavo del suo collo.

Ermal gli accarezza le spalle e le braccia coperte di tatuaggi, si aggrappa a lui per non cadere nel vuoto che gli sembra di avere tutto attorno. Gli tremano le mani, e si sente all'improvviso così leggero e felice da non sapere cosa fare di sé stesso a parte abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Fabrizio e lasciare il suo corpo completamente tra le sue mani.

“Fare l'amore con te... è stata la cosa più bella che io abbia mai fatto.”

Sente Fabrizio ridere contro la sua pelle.

“Sono stato così tanto più bravo di tutti quelli con cui eri stato prima?

“Tu sei stato il primo; non l'avevo mai fatto con un uomo.”

L'espressione incredula e quasi terrorizzata che si delinea sul viso di Fabrizio per qualche secondo lo manda nel panico, riacutizza tutte le paure che un attimo prima le parole di Fabrizio erano state in grado di cancellare.

Ma è al tempo stesso assolutamente esilarante, ed Ermal non riesce a trattenere una risatina nervosa: Fabrizio non lo scosta, non si allontana da lui, anzi sospira e gli posa un altro bacio sul collo, chiude gli occhi e per un po' resta in silenzio, mentre le mani di Ermal gli accarezzano le spalle e il viso, cercando di capire a cosa stia pensando. 

Sembra terrorizzato, come se scoprire che Ermal gli ha donato la propria verginità lo abbia mandato completamente nel pallone e non riesca più a ritrovare il filo dei propri pensieri. Poi, dopo qualche minuto di tensione, lo sente ridere a bassa voce.

“Non solo hai diciassette anni, cosa che ancora mi fa venire gli incubi, ma sei pure vergine. Cazzo, ho fatto proprio tombola con te, eh? Non ti ho fatto male, vero?”

Ermal scuote la testa, e poi lo bacia ancora e ancora, mettendosi meglio a cavalcioni su di lui per poterlo sentire ancora più vicino, i loro cuori che battono l'uno accanto all'altro.

“Beh, non sono più vergine adesso. Quindi puoi farmi quello che vuoi, non credi?”

Fabrizio, per tutta risposta, ride di nuovo, di gusto stavolta, il nervosismo dimenticato di nuovo e relegato negli angoli più bui delle loro menti.

Adesso ci sono solo loro e i loro corpi che fremono di desiderio l'uno contro l'altro.

“Mi sa che hai proprio ragione.”

Ermal chiude gli occhi e si lascia baciare di nuovo.


End file.
